At the beginning
by DreamKat
Summary: Lo que menos esperas al acabar Hogwarts es encontrarte con aquella chica a la que insultaste tantas veces... y descubrir que es la novia de tu mejor amigo. LilyJames
1. Entre pompones y quidditch

**Disclaimer: nada es mío, nada me pertenece.**

**Y aquí vengo con una historia nueva... no tengo mucho que comentar. Simplemente leed, está escrita con mucho cariño para todos mis lectores. ¿A qué esperáis?**

**At the beggining**

**1.Entre pompones y quidditch. **

-Vale, vale, vale... una vez más antes de que pierda la paciencia. ¿Dónde coño están mis calcetines de quidditch?

Delante de él, un chico se limpiaba las gafas, apoyado en la cama con total relajación.

-Pad, déjame vivir... no tengo ni idea de dónde están –dijo con despreocupación, mientras Sirius parecía pretender poner todo el cuarto patas arriba hasta encontrarlos-. Además, yo ya los he perdido veinte veces, y créeme, hagas lo que hagas no los encontrarás.

El rostro del chico se ensombreció. ¿Había acaso una vida posible sin calcetines de quidditch?

-¡Moony! –lloriqueó, desesperado-. ¡Ayuda!

-Eh –le espetó el licántropo-. No es mi culpa que no sepáis encontrar las cosas debajo de tanta mierda. Búscate la vida, tío.

-¡Genial! Iré descalzo –sentenció, con su mejor cara de perrito maltratado. Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros, sin mostrar el más mínimo afligimiento-. ¡O mejor, no jugaré!

James alzó las cejas, dispuesto a amenazarle con quitarle su paternidad si le abandonaba en el partido final contra Slytherin, que lo decidiría todo. Remus, por el contrario, se levantó, se arregló la ropa, y murmuró:

-¿Y qué hay de todas esas fans que hay en las gradas? –Sirius rodó los ojos, con extremo aburrimiento-. Si no vas, entrarán en crisis...

-Sí –corroboró James con desasosiego, atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas-. Y eso son años de terapia, Pad. ¡Un gasto importante! Piensa en sus familias, por favor...

Sirius desistió de buscar, y trató de ignorar el comentario de James. Lo cierto era que más que seguramente habría chicas locas y obsesivas esperándole en las gradas para vitorearle y gritarle las mil obscenidades.

Pero él siempre había querido ignorarlas. Por algún motivo, ese tipo de chicas no le llamaban demasiado la atención. Estaban bien para una noche... la segunda ya le resultaban terriblemente aburridas, y sus conversaciones (si es que las había), cuanto menos eran monótonas.

**0o0o0**

Remus recorría el cielo con la vista, tratando de seguir, junto a Peter, las dos motitas que pretendían ser sus mejores amigos, volando con rapidez sobre el campo.

James había visto la snitch, estaba claro; el problema era que su contrincante parecía haberlo visto también. Y ambos aprovechaban cuanto podían para darse golpes e intentar tirarse de la escoba. Las animadoras, desde abajo, procedían en su baile rítmico y animado, que acaparaba más de alguna mirada masculina.

-...y persiguen la snitch. Potter adelanta a Whise, sí, sí, qué precisión, qué equilibrio... avanza y... oh, vaya, eso no ha sido juego limpio...

James se agarraba a la escoba con fuerza, tras haber estado apunto de recibir una budgler, lanzada con toda la mala intención.

-...Whise sigue pendiente. Potter ha perdido la pista... –seguía el comentarista, elevando su voz con énfasis-, la cosa se pone interesante... ¡oh, el chico de los calcetines rosas ha conseguido 10 puntos más para Gryffindor!

Las gradas se llenaron de grititos histéricos de chicas conmocionadas, que le juraban amor eterno al chico de calcetines rosas, que por cierto, planeaba desde su escoba una venganza sangrienta contra el culpable de haber perdido sus calcetines.

-¡Son rojos! –gritó, señalándoselos-. ¡Rojos!

-...sí, toda una originalidad. El chico de los calcetines rosas nos está tratando de decir algo... y ¡oh¿qué es eso?

Todos, incluso los buscadores, se pararon a mirar abajo. Había un gran revuelo en las gradas, y por primera vez, Sirius no parecía el culpable del alboroto general. No, en su lugar, un grupito de chicas salían en fila, la primera con un megáfono, con el puño en alto.

No era otra que Lily Evans. Sirius apenas si pudo contener una sonrisa de medio lado. James frunció el ceño, mirando a todas partes sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Qué querrían ahora? No era la primera vez que organizaban alguna de esas.

Todas llevaban unas camisetas blancas, con letras grandes y visibles que decían "_No a los pompones. ¡Dignidad!_" El joven buscador agitó su cabeza, incrédulo, esperando que el comentarista ordenase que las sacaran de allí, y ya.

-¡No a las animadoras! –la voz de Lily resonaba por todo el campo, y las chicas que la seguían repetían sus frases-. ¡Las mujeres también podemos jugar a quidditch!

-Vaya... –silbó el comentarista, amortiguando los gritos de la prefecta-. Parece que la revolución feminista ha llegado a Hogwarts... esta ya es la decimosexta manifestación, si los cálculos no me fallan...

Evans y sus chicas, no daban tregua.

-¡Estamos hartas de exhibirnos! –gritaba-. ¡Queremos oportunidades como jugadoras!

James descubrió, irritado, que el comentarista parecía más emocionado con las chicas que con el partido. Apretó sus dientes, y con decisión, hizo bajar su escoba, descendiendo hasta el campo, encarándose directamente con Lily.

-¡Eh, tú! –espetó, cogiendo la escoba, y señalándola con el dedo-. Sal de aquí, y busca otro escenario para salvar el mundo. No sé, lo que quieras, como si te da por protestar por el cautivo de ballenas en un zoo, pero deja en paz el partido sino quieres que...

-Las ballenas no están en los zoos, Potter –dijo ella, bajando el megáfono.

-Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que estoy hablando con la perfecta prefecta.

La aludida apretó los labios, y se dispuso a contestarle, cuando la voz del comentarista resonó por todo el campo.

-¡Y Slytherin coge la snitch; Slytherin ganador de la copa!

Los ojos de James salieron de sus órbitas.

-¿QUÉ?

Las animadoras de Slytherin emprendieron su baile, con evidente ánimo. Lily continuó su marcha.

-¡Dejad los pompones! –gritó, señalando a las del equipo vencedor-. Merecemos dignidad, un papel digno en el mundo del deporte...

James, por su parte, miraba a la chica atónito, dudando sobre si merecía la pena correr el riesgo de asesinarla.

**0o0o0**

-No me lo puedo creer... –repetía James una y otra vez, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, vestuario arriba, vestuario abajo-. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Vamos, James, no es tan terrible perder la copa... –insistió Peter con timidez, que junto con Remus había entrado con los chicos en un vano intento por animarles.

-¿Que no es tan terrible? –exclamó, disgustado-. Es mi último año en Hogwarts, por Dios, es... humillante.

-No, eso NO es humillante –se quejó Sirius, desviando por primera vez la vista de la puerta entreabierta del vestuario-. Lo que ha sido humillante ha sido tener que llevar estos calcetines... rosas.

James estalló en una carcajada, dándole la razón.

-De todas formas... ¿no tenías otros calcetines?

-Verdes –dijo el chico, con resignación-. Mis padres sólo compran calcetines verdes. Y comprenderás que no me voy a poner calcetines verdes en un partido contra Slytherin... Y como no encontraba los míos pues...

-Pad –intervino el licántropo, alzando una ceja-. ¿Probaste con un _accio_?

Sirius meditó unos instantes.

-Mierda.

-Eso pensaba... –Remus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sois conscientes de que no podré volver a mirar a un Slytherin a la cara? –insistió James, con desesperación-. Quizás no pueda volver a meterme con Snivellus, siquiera...

-¿Por perder la copa? –repitió el licántropo, con hastío.

-¡Por perder mi orgullo! –gritó con desesperación-. Prácticamente les restregué la victoria, y ahora tendré que soportar mi humillación.

-Si lo piensas, no se te está mal... –dijo, en tono paternal.

James entrecerró los ojos, con molestia, dispuesto a cambiar de tema. Nunca le gustaba cuando los comentarios de Remus le hacían pensar.

Se fijó en Sirius, que de nuevo volvía a tener su cabeza metida en la rendija de la puerta, mirando hacia fuera con algún extraño interés que no conseguía comprender.

-¿Sirius? –dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué hay afuera?

El chico dio un respingo, y cerró la puerta. Sus mejillas ardían en un intenso color rojo.

-Oh, nada, nada...

James hizo un gesto de comprensión, y se acercó.

-Están buenas las animadoras... ¿eh? –dijo, haciendo un ademán de abrir la puerta.

-Prongs –le advirtió Remus-, lamento informarte de que tu nivel de testosterona últimamente está más alto que la media masculina en Hogwarts.

James frunció el ceño, mirando afuera. No parecía haber nada interesante. Ya no había animadoras. Sólo estaban las manifestantes, con sus botellines de agua, que parecían tener la intención de encadenarse o algo parecido.

-Pad, pero si sólo está Evans y compañía... avisa antes de hacerme perder el tiempo –chasqueó la lengua.

Sirius, en cambio, miró al suelo. Remus sonrió.

-James, es que Sirius estaba mirando a Lily, está claro.

-¿A Evans? –rió el buscador-. Me cuesta creerlo...

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es divertida, alegre, segura de sí misma y... por Dios, no me negarás que es preciosa.

Cuando Sirius apartó la vista de la causante de tales halagos, se encontró con los ojos de los tres merodeadores abiertos de par en par.

-Vaya... –dijo Remus, divertido-. Desde que Lily y tú habláis te estás volviendo un sensible, tío.

-Me gusta –admitió, con naturalidad, y con una sonrisa tonta que a James no le gustó ni un pelo.

-Eh, eh, eh, recapacita y piensa antes de hablar –dijo, tratando de mantener la calma-. ¿Has dicho la palabra 'gusta' refiriéndote a la misma Lily de la que yo creo que estamos hablando?

-James, no estás en posición de escandalizarte por ello –le recordó Sirius, molesto-. No era precisamente mi lengua la que estaba en su garganta en la fiesta de Halloween.

El chico recibió aquel ataque como un cruel hachazo, y se encontró sin argumentos. Remus apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Sólo fueron unos besos... –se quejó, excusándose, pero inevitablemente ruborizado-. A los diez minutos ya nos estábamos insultando otra vez. ¡Y además! No hubo lengua.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Sí, claro, no hubo lengua... Pues eso no es lo que me dijiste en la habitación cuando se acabó la fiesta. ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que me contaste cuando...?

-No serás capaz –le advirtió, con mirada sombría. Tanto Remus como Peter los observaban con curiosidad. Sirius le retó con la mirada, con evidente diversión.

-"_...y se acercó a mí, y sentí su lengua y... oh, dios, besa tan bien que..." _–su voz quedó callada cuando la mano de James le tapó la boca, con instintos plenamente homicidas.

-Vaya, vaya, James... –dijo Remus, con falso tono de reproche-. A mí no me habías contado nada de eso...

-Porque fue una tontería –repitió el chico, amortiguando la voz de Sirius, que continuaba sin tregua repitiendo todo el discurso cursi que en algún momento había soltado él mismo-. La emoción del momento, sin más. ¡Ni que me gustara Evans, por Dios! Simplemente fue... no sé, raro.

Sirius apartó la mano de James de su boca.

-¿No te gusta Lily, entonces?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No, ya te lo he dicho.

-Genial –dijo con regocijo, frotándose las manos-. Porque pienso invitarla a salir algún día.

-Ningún problema –aceptó el chico, con total sinceridad.

Remus, en cambio, no parecía tan convencido.

-Una cosa es que vayas a invitarla, y otra que ella vaya a aceptar.

-Gracias por tu confianza, Moony, pero te recuerdo que ahora ella y yo nos llevamos bien.

James rodó los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé –insistió el licántropo-. Pero todos conocemos a Lily, no es la típica que sale con un chico porque sí... no sé, Sirius. Teniendo en cuenta que tienes a **todas** las chicas detrás de ti, que te fijes precisamente en la única que no se muere por tus huesos es, cuanto menos, paradójico...

-Me gustan los retos, supongo... –dijo el chico, con media sonrisa-. Además, tengo un presentimiento.

-Por Dios –exclamó James, recogiendo sus cosas-. Dejadme salir de aquí antes de que el exceso de glucosa del ambiente acabe conmigo.

El chico, efectivamente, salió por la puerta, y Sirius aprovechó este movimiento para echar una última mirada a los terrenos, y observar a cierta pelirroja, megáfono en mano. Era verdaderamente preciosa.

Faltaban dos días para la graduación. Y Sirius, como ya había anunciado, tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

**Fin del cap**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? XD, bueno, esto, en realidad, no es más que una pequeña introducción. El fic, de hecho, será completamente posthogwarts. Este capítulo me ha servido para explicar un poco la situación de los chicos en el colegio. **

**Lo interesante vendrá después. Calculo publicar, más o menos, cada dos semanas, o bien cada mes, depende del éxito que obtenga este fic (nótese chantaje en la frase xDDD) No sería yo si no lo dijera jiji. **

**Nada, simplemente eso, que os pido sinceramente vuestras opiniones, porque yo al menos estoy muy emocionada con este fic. Soy consciente de que algunos estáis en la selectividad, otros en los globales... por eso no os pido que os extendáis. Simpelmente, que si lo leéis, dejéis un review, aunque simplemente ponga 'me gusta'. ¡Gracias!**

**Besitos!**

**Dream-kat**


	2. Cena de solteros

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. **

**Aquí vuelvo otra vez con el fic. En los reviews he recibido muchas opiniones contra los SiriusLily, o bien de gente que dice que no acostumbra leer siriuslily... bueno, aquí tendría que hacer yo una aclaración. Este fic es un LilyJames..¿ok? Lo único que tiene es que habrá algo de SiriusLily, pero simplemente para que haya más tensión. Como cuando en los fics se hace que Lily tenga novio y al final conozca a James y salten chispas... pues lo mismo, pero con Sirius en vez de con uno cualquiera. Así que no os alarméis. **

**Ale, os dejo. Espero que os guste. **

**At the beginning **

**2.Cena de "solteros". **

Apenas unos meses después, tras un intenso verano post-hogwarts, Sirius Black lanzaba la última de sus bolas. La pesada esfera se deslizó a lo largo de la pista con bastante rapidez y precisión. El animago apretaba los puños, expectante. Y entonces... cayeron los bolos. Todos, sin que quedara ni uno en pie.

-¡Sí! –exclamó, alzando los brazos-. ¡He vuelto a ganar!

-Eres insufrible –recibió como respuesta, junto con un golpe en su hombro.

-Vamos, Lily, no te piques... –se burló-. Sólo te he ganado cinco partidas...

-Pero hemos jugado cinco, Sirius –se quejó, empezando a quitarse las zapatillas-. Es injusto. Eres un Dios de los bolos, no puedo competir contra ti...

-Y un Dios en otras cosas –añadió con picardía, agachándose también.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron de rubor. Aquello era algo que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar. Lo cierto era que jamás había salido el tema. Y si salía, como ahora, se trataba de una broma de Sirius, de la que Lily conseguía salir airosa.

-Como sea –dijo ella, agitando su cabeza-. Es la última vez que accedo a ir a los bolos contigo.

-¿Y entonces qué?

-¿Qué tal patinaje sobre hielo?

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

Lily sonrió, divertida, calzándose sus verdaderos zapatos, y alcanzando su bolso.

-Pues sería divertido verte rodando por ahí...

-¡Eh! –exclamó él, herido en su orgullo-. ¿Insinúas que no sería capaz de patinar sobre hielo?

-¿Piensas demostrar lo contrario? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

Sirius meditó la idea durante unos instantes.

-No, mejor no.

Lily soltó una carcajada, tironeando de él hacia la salida de la bolera.

-Pero que sepas que sería capaz –insistió él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Claro, claro, Sirius...

-No tientes a tu suerte, Evans –bromeó él, deteniéndola ya a la salida, apoyándola en la pared de la fachada, junto a la puerta-. A ver si también tendré que humillarte patinando...

Ella sonrió cuando notó que sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

-Sería divertido comprobarlo... –le retó.

Y no se sorprendió cuando él se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Un beso lento y de pleno disfrute. No leasustó porque aquello ya había pasado antes.

Prácticamente desde la graduación él había comenzado a llamarla, para contactar con ella, y pese a su rechazo inicial, había terminado por darle una oportunidad. Y así hasta entonces, Septiembre.

Se habían pasado prácticamente todo el verano quedando juntos y divirtiéndose, y Sirius no había dejado en duda en ningún momento su evidente interés por ella. Interés que, por cierto, a la pelirroja no le molestaba para nada. Era un chico muy guapo, había que reconocerlo, y además era sumamente divertido estar con él. Estaba cómoda, y aquello era muy importante para Lily.

Fue, por eso probablemente, por lo que le permitió besarla la primera vez, y aquello no había dejado de repetirse desde entonces. Era cierto que no habían dejado en claro qué tipo de relación tenían, ni habían formalizado nada; simplemente quedaban y lo pasaban bien juntos.

Lily, además, no parecía tener ninguna gana de quejarse. Los labios de Sirius realmente sabían hacer maravillas.

**0o0o0 **

-¿Sabes qué te digo, Potter? –gritaba una chica rubia y despampanante-. ¡Que eres un completo gilipollas!

James tragó saliva. Parecía muy pero que muy enfadada.

-Eh, vamos, Michelle... no irás a enfadarte por eso... ¿verdad?

-Oh, por supuesto que no –ironizó la aludida, vistiéndose con prisas, ante la confundida mirada del chico-. Supongo que debería tomarme que me llames como otra chica en la cama ¿no?

-¡Michelle! –insistió él, pasándose la ropa interior antes de tratar de correr tras de ella, que buscaba sus zapatos por la habitación-. Es una tontería. Se me ha ido el nombre, no es para tanto...

-¿Y quién es Kelly, eh?

James abrió la boca para contestar, pero decidió que si le contaba la verdad no haría mas que estropearlo aún más.

-¿Qué importa eso? Tú y yo lo pasamos bien ¿no?

-Tú y yo, y tú y Kelly, y tú y Martha y... –la rubia dejó de enumerar con sus dedos, y paró en seco, delante de la puerta-. Atrévete a volver a llamarme y harás que termine en Azkaban.

Y cerró la puerta. James tragó saliva.

Quizás se equivocara, pero aquello le había sonado mucho mucho a una amenaza.

**0o0o0 **

En otra zona de Londres, cierto licántropo miraba el suelo con expresión cansada. Frente a él, una chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Tan sólo se oía el lejano tictac del reloj.

-Remus... por favor... –suplicaba la chica entre hipidos.

-No puedo, Angy.

-¿Tan difícil es contármelo? –se quejó ella, con un nudo en su garganta, tratando de obligarle a mirarla, pese a que él la rehuía-. ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso... –insistió, chasqueando la lengua, derrotado-. No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Tan difícil es para ti estar conmigo sin saberlo?

Ella se puso de pie, sorbiéndose la nariz, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

-Remus, sí que es difícil. Para ti tal vez no lo sea, pero yo... yo... ¡Remus, desapareces una o dos noches al mes, como mínimo! Y nunca me cuentas dónde has ido. ¿No lo entiendes?

-No confías en mí... –murmuró él.

-Maldita sea, no es que no confíe en ti. Simplemente quiero que me cuentes qué es eso que te ocurre.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no puedo –sentenció él, levantándose también-. El tema está zanjado, Angy, no puedo ni voy a contártelo. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello si quieres que esto funcione.

La chica de pelo negro apretó los labios, mirándole.

-Genial –masculló, con una extraña mezcla de dolor y enfado.

Él suspiró.

-Lo siento...

-No, está bien. Tienes razón –dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. El problema es que yo no puedo vivir con ello. Al menos... no ahora. Creo que tú y yo tenemos distintos conceptos de una relación. Para mí la confianza es fundamental.

Remus la miró en silencio.

-Entonces deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

-Quizás.

**0o0o0 **

Cuando Sirius llegó a su casa, más contento que unas castañuelas, se encontró a James tirado en el sofá, con la tele encendida, y no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-¿Qué hay, Prongs? –saludó, "haciéndose sitio" en el sofá, vamos, tirándose encima de James-. ¿Sólo otra vez?

-Bah –dijo este, con despreocupación, tratando de salir de debajo de su mejor amigo-. Las tías son más raras que un perro verde, tío.

-¿Qué han hecho ahora? –preguntó, sin saber a cuál de tan larga lista podía referirse.

-Michelle –masculló entre dientes, revolviéndose el pelo-. Se ha enfadado conmigo, se ha ido, y me ha amenazado de muerte.

-Bueno, Prongs, pero eso no es nuevo –le animó, quitándose los zapatos.

-Ya, pero me cansa esa actitud tan conservadora... y por Dios, Sirius, ponte otra vez los zapatos, que no puedo respirar.

-Vives conmigo, cariño –dijo con voz femenina, pestañeando con coquetería-. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

James se apartó a la otra punta del sofá.

-Aléjate de mí, pervertido –le avisó, escandalizado.

-¿Yo pervertido? –rió el animago-. Creo recordar que no es a mí a quien el noventa por ciento de las mujeres llaman obseso sexual.

-Ya vale de meter el dedo en la llaga, Pad, joder... –se quejó, frunciendo el ceño-. Además, esta vez no tenía motivos.

-Algo habrás hecho...

-Llamarla Kelly... en la cama.

La carcajada de Sirius fue eminente.

-¿Kelly no era aquella chica a la que te tiraste en el...?

-Sí, sí, era esa –le cortó James, abochornado-. Pero vamos, que sólo fue eso, se me fue la olla y me confundí de nombre. ¡No es para tanto! Es comprensible que no recuerde bien todos los nombres...

-Claro, James –corroboró el animago, negando con la cabeza, levantándose-. ¿Hace una cerveza?

-Sí, tío, necesito emborracharme.

-Traeré tres, entonces –rió, yendo hacia la cocina.

James volvió a tirarse a lo largo en el sofá, suspirando amargamente.

-Tendremos otra cena de solteros...

Sirius, frente a la nevera, se quedó estático. ¿Solteros? Bueno... sí, técnicamente sí, no había formalizado nada con Lily. Pero lo cierto era que llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella como para poder considerarse soltero.

Aún no se lo había contado a James, ni a Remus. Esperaba el momento ideal para hacerlo, pero este no llegaba. Además de que antes quería aclarar con Lily ciertos puntos.

A lo lejos, escuchó de nuevo la voz de James, llamándole en grito.

-¡Trae nueve cervezas, Pad! Remus acaba de llegar y trae muuuuy mala cara.

-¡Remus! –exclamó Sirius, contento de poder ver otra cara conocida. Ahora que James y él vivían juntos, el licántropo tan sólo pasaba a hacerles alguna visita los fines de semana, y aquel día, al ser martes, no esperaban su llegada. Sirius cogió tantas cervezas como pudo, y corrió al salón.

Efectivamente, Remus traía mala cara.

-Eh, Moony... ¿qué pasa?

Él simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá, apartando los pies de James de su paso, mientras aceptaba una de las cervezas que traía Sirius.

-Angy.

Con eso lo decía todo.

-¿La chica esta con la que llevabas saliendo desde quinto curso?

-La misma.

-Oh, mierda –exclamó Sirius, mirando con tristeza al licántropo, dejando las bebidas en la mesa-. ¿Es que soy el único que no ha roto con nadie hoy?

-Porque tú no tienes a nadie, idiota –se burló James, tirándole un calcetín que supo coger al vuelo.

-Qué sabrás tú –masculló, abalanzándose para revolverle el pelo como venganza.

-No lo hemos dejado... –intervino Remus de nuevo, tras un largo trago a su cerveza-. Sólo nos hemos dado un tiempo.

Sus dos amigos pararon su pelea, se miraron entre sí, y volvieron a mirarle.

-Sigue sonando igual de mal –le advirtió Sirius, con sinceridad.

-¿Pero qué le has hecho?

-Quería que le contara... bueno, mi problema. No le cuadraba que desapareciera una vez al mes. Debe de pensar que... qué se yo, que tengo a otra, como mínimo.

-Ya... –le compadeció James, abriendo una cerveza-. Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre salir con una muggle.

-¿Y por qué no se lo cuentas? –probó Sirius, esperanzado-. Fíjate en mi prima, se casó con Tonks y están tan felices...

-Ella no lo entendería. Angy no es como Ted, ella... no sé, ella jamás lo comprendería –dijo, pasándose la mano por los ojos con un gesto de impotencia-. Me tomaría por loco.

Un silencio nada cómodo se apoderó de la habitación.

-Bueno –dijo James al cabo de un rato, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios-. Al menos no te ha amenazado de muerte.

Remus sonrió, divertido:

-¿Michelle te ha amenazado de muerte?

-Nah, un poquito, ya se le pasará... ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

-La llamó Kelly mientras follaban –le confesó Sirius a Remus en un gesto confidente.

-Tú siempre tan ordinario –reprobó el licántropo-. A todo esto...¿quién es Kelly? No me habías hablado de ella... ¿Te has pillado?

-¿Enamorarme yo? Ja.

-No –dijo Sirius, cogiendo otra botella-. Se la tiró en un fotomatón.

James entrecerró los ojos.

-Se suponía que era un secreto, Pad.

-Ya, bueno. Pero es que tiene su morbo imaginaros ahí, en el fotomatón y... ¡puaj! Vale, retiro lo dicho.

-Yo no quiero ver las fotos –sentenció Remus, volviéndose a ahogar en su cerveza.

-Esperad que me ría... –ironizó James, terminando su bebida-. Además, estuvo genial. Que vosotros tengáis vuestra vida sexual más seca que el Sahara no implica que yo no pueda disfrutar en condiciones de los placeres de esta vida.

-James, que eres un depravado, no te excuses –bromeó Remus.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que nuestra vida sexual está seca? –inquirió Sirius, alzando una ceja.

Los merodeadores quedaron en silencio un segundo. Instantes después, tanto el licántropo como James se abalanzaban sobre el tercero, obligándolo a hacerle confesar entre carcajadas.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tú novia, eh?

-¡No tengo novia! –se quejó el chico, tratando de zafarse-. Simplemente... estoy con una chica.

-¿Está buena? –preguntó James, interesado.

-¡Eh, tío! Propiedad privada –le recordó, antes de sonreír como un tonto-. Pero sí, es preciosa.

Remus entrecerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras ya las había oído antes de boca de Sirius. Pero no podía tratarse de la misma chica... ¿verdad?

-¡Ya os la presentaré! –juró, apartando a manotazos a James-. Con calma, aún no lo he hablado con ella.

-¡Sirius está enamoraaaaaaaaaadooo...! –canturreó el exbuscador.

-Bah, pero no es tu novia. ¿No? –dijo Remus, y Sirius negó con la cabeza-. Entonces ahora mismo los tres estamos técnicamente solteros...

-Oh, sí, sé por dónde vas –murmuró James, con una sonrisa-. Cena de tíos. ¿Qué decís?

-¿Hay pizza?

-Elemental, querido Black.

-Entonces me apunto.

-Genial –dijo Remus-. Sólo falta Peter... ¿dónde estará?

-No, si al final va a ser el único que moje hoy... –dijo James, frustrado.

-Me imagino más viéndole jugar al dominó con su abuela, sinceramente –opinó Sirius.

-Pobre Peter –le compadeció Remus, con una sonrisa, antes de alzar su cerveza con solemnidad-. Va. ¡Por nosotros! Los solteros más codiciados de todo Londres.

-...Aunque las chicas se empeñen en hacernos creer lo contrario –dijo James, guiñando un ojo.

Ambos rieron y chocaron sus botellas.

Sirius, llevándose la cerveza a la boca con una media sonrisa, se preguntó cómo se tomarían la noticia sus amigos de que desde hacía ya tres meses, estaba "saliendo" con Evans. Y lo más importante...

Que se estaba enamorando de ella.

* * *

**Fin del chap. **

**Nada, otra vez me ha salido cortito. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Bueno, sé que de momento se ha centrado en la historia de los merodeadores, pero de nuevo necesitaba situaros en la historia. Poco a poco irá apareciendo más Lily, y Angy y... bueno, más gente. **

**De momento, aclaro puntos, por si hay dudas. **

**James y Sirius están compartiendo piso. James va de falda en falda y no para, y Sirius pues bueno, está viéndose con Lily. Remus vive sólo, y salía con Angy, pero ahora se han dado un tiempo. De Peter aún no tenemos noticias. **

**¿Todo claro? **

**Os pido review, de veras. He tenido muchos hits y poquitos reviews. No sé si no gusta o si simplemente es pereza por poner una crítica. En cualquiera de los dos casos os pido que hagáis el esfuerzo de poner algo. No os pido que os extendáis, pero sí que me hagáis saber que seguís la historia. ****¡Un beso a todos,y mil gracias por leer!**

**Dream-kat**


	3. Oficializando el tema

**Disclaimer: arj... ¿es necesario poner esto en todos los capítulos? Que no, que nada es mío bla bla no me voy a hacer rica con esto. (Ojalá)**

**¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Esta vez sí estoy muy contenta con el número de reviews. Parece que poquito a poquito va gustando, y eso es bueno. Aunque sigo recibiendo comentarios contra los SiriusLily xD, supongo que es algo que no puedo evitar. Ya os iréis acostumbrando a la pareja, aunque insisto por enésima vez que no es la pareja esencial del fic. Ains, que me voy por las ramas. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber jaja. **

**Bueno, está dedicado a Sandra, y en general, a todos los que habéis venido a visitarme para hacerme más ameno mi tiempo de lesionada jaja. De veras, se agradece muchísimo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**At the beginning**

**3. Oficializando el tema. **

-¡Lily!

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y apareció una chica ojerosa, teléfono en mano, con cara de malas pulgas.

-Es Black... –le dijo, y la pelirroja se levantó de la cama de un salto, corriendo hacia ella. Le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Sirius? –dijo, tratando que su emoción no fuera demasiado evidente.

La voz sonó amortiguada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola, Lily... –ella se mordió los labios, con los ojos brillantes, mientras su compañera de piso se alejaba negando con la cabeza-. He pensado en que podríamos salir hoy...

-No habrás reconsiderado el patinaje sobre hielo ¿verdad? –se burló, divertida, y oyó al instante la carcajada de Sirius.

-No –dijo, pesaroso-, quiero mantener alto mi ego, gracias.

-No seas tonto...

-No lo soy. Simplemente tengo otros planes.

Lily alzó una ceja.

-¿Y vas a contármelos?

-Era la idea, sí –dijo, y Lily rió-. Pensaba invitarte a comer... ¿qué dices?

Se quedó en silencio. ¿A comer? Bueno, eso sonaba más oficial que sus retos a los bolos...

-Vaya... –pudo murmurar ella.

-No me dirás ahora que intentas mantener la línea... –dedujo, contrariado-. Podemos ir a un vegetariano, si lo prefieres, aunque tenía yo pensado un italiano, ya sabes, pizza... pero vamos, que no me importa...

-Oh, no, no, la pizza está bien.

-¿Te animas, entonces?

-¿Por qué no?

-Genial... –suspiró él, con evidente alivio. Lily sonrió, apoyándose en la pared mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono.

-Bueno, y entonces ¿a qué hora?

-Te paso a buscar a las doce.

-Bien, te espero por aquí, entonces –dijo, con voz especialmente dulce.

Colgó el teléfono, tras despedirse de Sirius, y se sintió libre por fin para dejar salir un grito de euforia. Corrió hacia la cocina, y se tiró encima de su compañera.

-Eso, aumenta mi dolor de cabeza... –se quejó ella con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de preparar unas tortitas.

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Va, deja de imitar a Winnie de Pooh... y de paso dile a Black que no te llame a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Kaitleen, que son las once.

-Pues eso, hora de dormir, aún –dijo, con un bostezo-. ¿Es que ya no puedo ni descansar tranquila después de una intensa jornada de manifestación?

Lily soltó una carcajada, separándose de su amiga para empezar a servir la mesa.

-¿Has estado manifestándote otra vez? –chasqueó la lengua, con reprobación-. Voy a tener que vigilar dónde vas... recuerda que tienes un concierto de piano dentro de nada...

-Nah, no ha sido para tanto... nos hemos encadenado a unos árboles para evitar la tala masiva en el centro de Londres. ¡A veces parece que se olviden de que son seres vivos! –alzó una ceja-. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Antes solías manifestarte con nosotras... ¿o es que no te acuerdas? Fue todo un puntazo lo de las animadoras en Hogwarts...

Lily se quedó de pie con las tazas en las manos, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Sí, qué tiempos aquellos...

-Fue hace tres meses, Lily. Lo que pasa es que estás cambiando. ¡Black ocupa mucha parte de tu tiempo!

-¿Qué culpa tendrá Sirius? –se quejó ella, despertando de su ensoñación.

-Tú me dirás, hija, pero ahora casi pareces... pareces... ¡una ciudadana conformista! –dijo, con una mueca.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –se quejó ella, cogiendo las cucharas.

-¿Y entonces por qué no vienes nunca?

-Por falta de tiempo, ya te lo dije... pero vamos, que si te vas a sentir mejor, iré a la próxima. Que por cierto... ¿contra qué será?

-Ni idea. Aunque se ha hablado algo contra la cautividad de koalas...

-¿Eso no es en Australia?

-Sí, bueno, pero nunca viene mal que cuenten con nuestro apoyo.

Lily negó con la cabeza, con diversión.

-En fin –dijo Kaitleen, sacando las tortitas de la sartén y pasándolas a platos, con algún que otro quemazo-. ¿Qué quería el plasta de Black?

-Quedar conmigo –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué original... ¿y qué toca esta vez?

-Me ha invitado a comer.

A la chica de cabellos café casi se le cayeron las tortitas en el trayecto hacia la mesa.

-¿A comer? –exclamó.

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa ¿verdad?

-Er... sí, que no como en casa –respondió con simpleza, llevándose un trozo de tortita a la boca-. Om, te salen buenísimas, Kaity.

-No me refiero a eso, idiota –dijo, lanzándole una miga-. Quiero decir que... joder, Lily, que lo de ir a comer ya es otro nivel.

-Eh, que me lleva a un italiano, no al Rich –comentó, con la boca llena.

-Si no lo digo por eso... lo que te digo es que hay algo detrás de todo eso, tú hazme caso.

-¿Insinúas que...?

-Que te va a pedir que... ya sabes, que lo formalicéis.

Lily pareció meditarlo unos instantes, observándola con desconfianza, y finalmente tragó la comida.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura...

La pelirroja dilató sus pupilas.

-Vaya... –dijo, ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Quién lo diría? El Gran Sirius Black va a pedirme salir...

-¿Y tú le vas a decir que...?

-¡Y yo que sé! –se quejó ella, agobiada-. Eso se verá en el momento... depende de muchas cosas: de su forma de pedirlo, del ambiente del...

-Vamos, que le vas a decir que sí –sentenció su amiga, convencida.

Lily trató de aparentar seriedad, pero todo cuanto salió de su boca fue una risita emocionada, y tuvo que limitarse a agredir a su mejor amiga con el servilletero.

**0o0o0**

-Prongs, por última vez... ¡no me apetece ir a ningún sitio!

-Eh, vamos, Moony... si aunque te empeñes en decir lo contrario, este paseo matutino te va a hacer bien... ¡no puedes pasarte la vida entera amargándote por una chica!

-No estoy amargándome –se quejó el licántropo, prácticamente arrastrado del brazo por las calles de Londres.

-No, claro que no, simplemente llego a tu casa y te encuentro en la cama, tapado con las mantas y sin ninguna gana de salir. Eso no es sano ¿lo sabías?

-Soy mayorcito, puedo decidir.

-Ya, pues en estos momentos te estás comportando como un crío.

-Gracias, James –dijo, receloso.

El chico soltó una carcajada, y quedó parado en medio de la calle.

-Está bien, Remus, tú decides. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Él simplemente suspiró, resignado, consciente de que ya no habría forma de convencer a James de que todo cuanto quería hacer era volver a casa y emborracharse otra vez.

-Me da igual, tío, decide tú.

-¿Seguro?

El licántropo se encogió de hombros, con cansancio.

-Sí, James, donde quieras, pero vamos ya y así te callas de una vez...

Las palabras de Remus, lejos de molestar al chico, le arrancaron una sonrisa traviesa. Sólo él podía saber lo que se le estaba pasando por su mente.

-Está bien, Remus, pues sígueme.

**0o0o0**

A las doce exactas, Sirius llegó a la puerta de Lily, no sin cierto nerviosismo, y llamó al timbre. Iba a llevarla a comer, a hablar con ella... y de paso, a probar suerte. Hacía ya tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, pero por uno u otro motivo jamás se había atrevido.

Se preguntó si le saldría bien la jugada.

-¡Ya voy! –se oyó al otro lado de la pared. Se abrió la puerta.

No era Lily.

-Ey, Black... ¿qué hay? –dijo con pasividad su compañera de piso, vestida únicamente con una camiseta que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas.

-Kaitleen, qué sorpresa –respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Lily se está vistiendo, espera un poco.

Se quedaron quietos junto a la puerta. Sirius hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¿Puedo pasar, al menos?

-Ah, sí, sí, pasa si quieres –dijo, en medio de un bostezo.

El animago obedeció, y se detuvo junto a las escaleras. Observó a la chica de reojo, no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué? Anoche de fiesta ¿no?

-¿Fiesta? Más quisiera... estuve manifestándome.

-Ya veo... –comentó, alzando una ceja-. Tu vida no es especialmente divertida ¿sabes? Deberías divertirte.

-¿Eres psicólogo ahora, Black?

-Bah, cualquier persona con un mínimo de vida social te diría lo mismo –se burló-. Necesitas conocer gente nueva. Y... normal, para variar.

-¿Insinúas que no soy normal?

-Teniendo en cuenta que el ochenta por ciento de tu vida te la pasas encadenada a un árbol pues...

-He llegado a hacer cosas peores –añadió ella, con altanería.

Sirius tragó saliva.

-Creo que no quiero saber el qué.

-Pues mira, por ejemplo hubo una vez en la que estuvimos catorce horas de pie en pleno sol, rodeando un edificio y...

-¡He dicho que no quería oírlo! –se quejó él, y para su suerte, ambos oyeron el ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras.

Ahí estaba Lily, con un vestido informal que llegaba a la altura de su rodilla. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, y su pelo caía suelto sobre sus hombros. Aún así, Sirius jamás la había visto arreglada, y todavía estaba asumiendo la idea.

-Estás preciosa –dijo sinceramente, cuando ella terminó de bajar las escaleras.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Tú siempre has estado tremendo, así que no hará falta que te lo diga –bromeó.

Kaitleen, apartada, rodó los ojos, y exclamó:

-Bueno, chicos, sed buenos. Si hay problemas yo no pienso ser niñera, tenedlo presente.

Lily enrojeció hasta las cejas, y con un gesto poco amoroso, Sirius se despidió de Kaitleen, mientras ambos salían por la puerta.

**0o0o0**

-James, no, no, no... ahí no.

-Has dicho donde yo quiera. Y da la casualidad de que yo quiero ir _ahí_.

-Tío, no seas cabrón. ¿Por qué vas a querer ir tú a una tienda de música de nada, eh?

El animago esbozó una sonrisa perversa. Estaba claro por qué, y Remus lo sabía también. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, en el fondo se lo agradecería. Así que haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del licántropo, empujó la puerta, y entró, arrastrándole con él.

La pequeña tienda olía a barniz, y este simple olor era suficiente para evocar mil recuerdos a Remus, quien sin poder evitarlo miraba a todas partes, tratando de encontrar algo... o a alguien.

James, mucho más tranquilo, se dirigió al mostrador, donde Ted Tonks observaba meticulosamente un violín, y ajustaba las cuerdas.

-Hola, Ted –dijo el animago.

-¡James, Remus! –exclamó él, dejando el violín-. Qué sorpresa. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de vosotros. A Sirius ya no le vemos el pelo...

-Está muy ocupado, últimamente –respondió, con picardía.

Ted rió, viendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-Ya veo... bueno, me alegro entonces. ¿Y a vosotros qué os trae por aquí?

Remus carraspeó, con nerviosismo, y consiguió llamar la atención del dueño de la tienda, que pareció comprender lo que ocurría. James alzó las cejas.

-Veníamos a hacer una visita... –dijo James, con tono distraído-. Pero vamos, que acabo de ver unas guitarras eléctricas muy interesantes, que me gustaría que me enseñaras.

Ted pilló la indirecta, y con media sonrisa se dirigió a Remus.

-¿Nos esperas aquí, entonces?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Y así, mientras James y Ted se marchaban, este último aprovechó para hacer sonar, con disimulo, la campanita de servicio. Justo cuando desaparecían hacia el sector de guitarras, se oyó un 'voy' que Remus supo identificar al instante. Cerró los ojos. Era ella.

Cuando la muchacha llegó, con prisas y una pila enorme de cajas en sus manos, y vio al licántropo ahí, parado frente al mostrador, se quedó estática.

-¿Remus? –preguntó, con timidez.

Él miró al suelo. Sabía que esto pasaría si James le llevaba a esa condenada tienda.

-Hola, Angy...

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Remus se rascó la nuca, con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, James... James quería mirar las guitarras y... esta con Ted dentro.

-Pero... –musitó ella-. Acaban de tocar la campana para que viniera...

El chico se encogió de hombros, y ella entendió.

-Ya veo... –dijo, algo molesta-. Ideas de Potter ¿no?

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-En fin, Angy, yo... no pretendía... en fin, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-¡No! –exclamó ella, cuando él hacía ademán de darse la vuelta-. Quédate, Remus... –le pidió, con tanta intensidad que al percatarse de ello, se apresuró a corregirse ruborizada-, quiero decir, que... puedes quedarte hasta que... bueno, hasta que Potter salga.

El licántropo tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente volvió a apoyarse en el mostrador, y ella, por su parte, empezó a colocar las cajas. El ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Remus... –dijo ella al final, apoyándose también en el mostrador, frente a él-. Esto es estúpido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró, mirándole a los ojos con algo de cansancio.

-A que nos hemos dado un tiempo, pero no nos hemos declarado la guerra ¿o sí? –vio como el ceño del licántropo se fruncía-. Quiero decir que no quiero perderte como amigo también. Es una tontería que estemos así...

Remus la miró sin saber qué decir.

-Supongo que sí... –murmuró. Claro que para él iba a ser muy difícil ser su amigo después de haber estado saliendo con ella desde los quince años.

-¡En fin! Una pena que no te lleves nada, James –dijo Ted cuando volvieron, frotándose las manos.

-Sí, otra vez será...

Remus entrecerró los ojos. Todo aquel numerito de teatro no era necesario, era más que evidente que les habían dejado solos a propósito.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos? –dijo James, caminando hacia la puerta con satisfacción.

Ted se colocó en el mostrador junto a Angy, que sonreía aún con una mirada triste.

-¿Os veré entonces en el cumpleaños de Andrómeda?

-¡Claro! –dijo James, hablando por los dos-. Y traeremos a Sirius, con o sin su famosa no-novia.

Ted soltó una sonora carcajada. Remus, por su parte, aún apoyado en el mostrador, cogió por un momento la mano de Angy, dándole un pequeño apretón como despedida.

-Ya nos veremos...

**0o0o0**

-Sirius, por más vueltas que le des a esa gamba no se va a abrir sola...

El chico le dio un golpecito en la pierna, molesto.

-Intento abrirla al estilo muggle, con cuchillo y tenedor.

-Eso no es estilo muggle –le corrigió, divertida-. Eso es estilo _pijo_.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo haremos a tu manera –le retó, cogiéndola con la mano.

Y lo cierto es que consiguió abrirla a la primera.

-¿Lo ves? Mucho más fácil –dijo ella, concentrada en su parte de pizza.

-Yo de todas formas sigo sin entender la pizza mediterránea. ¿Dónde se ha visto una pizza de marisco?

-Aquí, por lo visto. Y la verdad es que no está mal. Aunque me gusta más esta... –le recomendó, partiendo un trozo, pinchándolo con el tenedor y acercándolo a su boca-. Mira, prueba.

El chico entreabrió los labios, recibiendo el trozo de pizza que Lily le ofrecía; y así, con el tenedor de la pelirroja en la boca de Sirius, ambos se quedaron mirando un segundo, hasta que ella sonrió, sonrojada.

-Tienes razón –dijo él-. Está mejor.

Lily cogió su vaso de agua, dando un trago. Sirius tomó aire. No podía ser tan difícil, era ahora o nunca.

-Lily... –la llamó, y ella dejó el vaso en la mesa, mirándole expectante-. Bueno, yo... en fin, hace mucho tiempo que estamos... bueno... que quedamos juntos...

-Tres meses –completó ella, con media sonrisa.

-Tres meses, cierto. Y bueno, no sé, había pensado que...

Sirius se quedó en silencio, buscando la palabra adecuada, que parecía no querer salir de sí. Lily le observaba expectante.

-¿Habías pensado que...? –dijo, incitándole a continuar.

-Me gustas, Lily –completó, tratando de empezar por el principio.

La aludida soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, creo que es obvio que tú a mí también... –dijo con naturalidad, antes de apuntarle con el tenedor-. No como pizzas de marisco con cualquiera ¿sabes?

Sirius sonrió, algo más relajado, y carraspeó.

-En fin, pues que si yo te gusto y tú me gustas creo que lo lógico es que... –tomó aire otra vez-. Que salgamos juntos.

Lily se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa.

-Si quieres, vamos –añadió él, algo indeciso.

La pelirroja rió de nuevo, y se estiró lo suficiente para depositar un suave besito en la mejilla del animago.

-¿Eso es un sí? –dijo él, con una sonrisa.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues vaya 'sí' mas soso –se quejó él, entonces. Ella le miró con una ceja alzada-. Me gusta más cuando me los das aquí.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír al ver como el chico se señalaba los labios. Y asiéndole por los cuellos de su camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella por encima de las pizzas, para demostrarle que conocía formas... menos sosas de decir que sí.

* * *

**¡Tachán! Hasta aquí el capítulo tres. Sí, sí, lo sé, me salen cortos... pero es que tienen que ser así, lo siento. Al menos, la historia avanza rapidito... ya veis que Sirius y Lily ya están saliendo juntos. Ahora Sirius tendrá que presentarla a sus amigos xDDD... y ahí empezará lo bueno jaja.**

**Bueno, ahora viene cuando me despido y os pido muchos reviews ¿verdad? Jaja, sí, ya sabéis que me hace feliz saber qué pensáis de esta historia. Nunca viene mal la opinión de la gente para intentar corregirte. **

**Bueno... ¿qué más? Veamos, hasta ahora he publicado con mucha frecuencia, pero el próximo capítulo tardará un poquito más, porque me voy de vacaciones mwahahaha... sí, estaré en la playita, y ya pensaré ideas para el fic. Prometo no tardarme mucho.**

**¡Besitos a todos!**

**Dream-kat**

**Miembro Story Weavers. **


	4. Fiesta muggle

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, soy una pobre chica dependiente y sin pasta, cuyo único plan de futuro es cantar en el metro con una cabra epiléptica. **

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, lo sé, lo sé… la mayoría de vosotros estaréis criticando mi poca vergüenza de saludar tan efusivamente después de haber tardado tanto en publicar. Ahora supuestamente toca cuando yo me excuso, digo que tengo mucho trabajo y demás; pero teniendo en cuenta que estamos de vacaciones pues… sonaría poco creíble ¿verdad? En fin, recurriré a la verdad: he pasado estos días entre las fiestas de mi ciudad, tocándome la barriga y desmoralizada por la falta de reviews (no especialmente en este fic, aunque lo incluyo en la lista XD). Supongo que simplemente todos estáis tan vagos como yo jaja no os juzgo. Todos necesitamos descansar, pero… ¿tanto esfuerzo implica dejar un 'dedícate a leer, chata'? No sé xD **

**Bueno, el caso es que ahora mismo estoy en un pueblo de playa, disfrutando de las vacaciones con mi familia (que ya tocaba, porque menuda racha llevamos…) y estoy viendo llover, lo cual es algo deprimente teniendo en cuenta que esperaba un clima soleado y tal, así que me he dicho¡A escribir! Y aquí estoy. **

**Sé que la mayoría habéis pasado ya al capítulo y no os culpo; toda esta sarta de lamentaciones es francamente aburrida, si lo miro fríamente (y sin hacerlo, también; para qué engañarnos U.U); así que simplemente me queda daros las gracias por venir a leer el fic otra vez e introduciros al nuevo capítulo. **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**At the beginning. **

**4. Fiesta muggle**

-No a la cautivación de los koalas en Australia. ¡Todos por la libertad a los koalas!

La voz de Kaitleen destacaba probablemente de entre la del resto de las manifestantes, y alzaba el palo de la pancarta con énfasis, de manera que obligaba a la casi ahogada Lily Evans a tener que seguirle el ritmo a duras penas.

-¡Todos somos koalas! –gritó una chica unas filas más atrás. La pelirroja estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Es realmente necesario decir eso?

-Para llamar un poco la atención, más que nada.

-¿Llamar la atención? –observó Kaitleen con escepticismo-. Chorradas. Esto es llamar la atención.

La morena buscó en su mochila, entre botellines de agua, botiquín de primeros auxilios y bolígrafos para pintarse en la cara y dio al fin con lo que buscaba.

-¿Una cuerda? Oh, mierda, Kait… no pretenderás…

-¿Atarme a un árbol? Por supuesto que sí –dijo con naturalidad, desenredando la cuerda-. Y tú vas a acompañarme.

-Er…

-¡Vamos, chicas! Hagámosle saber a esos criminales lo que pensamos de los pobres koalas…

Su frase causó un gran alboroto entre las manifestantes, que no dudaron demasiado en ayudarla y empezar a pasar la cuerda por ellas, atándose.

-Kait –se quejó Lily.

-Atáos bien fuerte –animó, alzando su puño-. ¡Que no nos saque de aquí nadie!

-Admiro tu entusiasmo, pero lamento informarte que tenía pensado volver a comer a casa y…

-¿No te decía yo? Te estás volviendo una blanda, Lils. ¡Piensa en los pobres koalas! –se quejó con voz lastimera, mientras amordazaba a su amiga contra el tronco del árbol-. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que Black te haya derretido el cerebro y no tengas ganas ni de manifestarte ni de…

-¿Hablando de mí, Kaity? –preguntó un moreno recién llegado, batiendo sus pestañas.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó Lily, con evidente alivio y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, nena.

La morena rodó los ojos, y observó con asco como trataban de besarse pese a las cuerdas que sujetaban a Lily.

-Buscáos un motel.

-Lo haríamos –dijo ella-. Pero la cosa se complica estando amordazada ¿sabes? No creo que dejen entrar un árbol y veinte locas a una habitación para dos.

Sirius observó el panorama con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Kaitleen, a falta de manos con que pegar a su amiga, se limitaba a propinarle una patada en la espinilla. Lily rió, y la morena aprovechó para mirar al chico enfurruñada.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí, a todo esto? –murmuró él, feliz.

-Un concierto benéfico ¿no te jode?

-Manifestarnos por la cautivación de los koalas en Australia, Sirius… creí que te había hablado de ello –explicó su novia más amablemente. Sirius sonrió ante su dulzura, y Kaitleen no tardó en salir a la defensiva después.

-Lo que me recuerda que TÚ no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Ah, no? –se sorprendió él, visiblemente dolido-. ¿Es que no puede molestarme que metan en jaulas a esos pobres animalitos?

-Black, haz uso del poco cerebro que puedas formar juntando tus dos neuronas y mira a tu alrededor… ¿Qué ves? Todo chicas. No das el pego.

Lily lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Hombre, podría ser una chica atractiva… aunque te haría falta un poco de pecho, Sirius.

-Gracias, Lils –dijo con sonrisa profident-. Sé que soy irresistible.

-Ni de coña, Black –se quejó su amiga-. Vete de aquí antes de que venga un fotógrafo y te vea con nosotras. Tenemos una reputación que mantener.

Sirius pareció meditar sus palabras un instante, antes de iluminarse.

-¿Y si me disfrazo de koala?

La carcajada de Lily fue eminente. Kaitleen tampoco pudo ocultar su risa:

-No lo necesitas, créeme, siempre te he encontrado cierto parecido…

-Gracias por el cumplido, Kait.

-No te lo tomes muy a pecho, pero no nos interesa un koala tan… Sirius.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó molesto-. Sería una portada genial. Y que sepas, listilla, que sé manifestarme mejor que tú –carraspeó, aclarándose la voz-. ¡Vivan los koalas!

Prácticamente todas las manifestantes le miraron unos segundos, en silencio, antes de romper en una carcajada.

-Muy convincente, Black, sí señor –le felicitó Kaitleen, lamentándose no disponer de sus manos para aplaudir en toda regla.

-No sirvo ¿no?

Lily lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Sigues gustándome, cariño, no te angusties –lo animó.

Él se arrimó a ella con cara de cachorrito abandonado, ante las risas de su chica. Kaitleen chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y has venido a hacer el ridículo o tienes algún plan pendiente además?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, empezando a soltar los nudos de ambas chicas.

-Pues de hecho, querida amiga mía, tengo un plan mejor, pero antes de contaros nada… habéis de llevarme a vuestra casa y acogerme como un buen invitado.

-¿Perdón? –rió, cínica.

-Tranquila, Kait, resistiré el impulso de robar vuestros muebles, si es que hay alguno que merezca la pena robar.

-¿Estás metiéndote con mis muebles, Sirius? –exclamó Lily indignada, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con sus manos ahora libres-. Pues que sepas que la cama es genial, pero si no te gusta jamás la probarás…

-¿Me tomo esto como una proposición indecente?

-No. Tómatelo como un castigo de castidad.

-¡Por favor, dejadlo ya! –lloriqueó Kaitleen exasperada-. ¿Veis por qué no quiero que lo llevemos a casa? Os ponéis asquerosamente caramelosos.

-¿Caramelosos? –reflexionó Sirius.

-Empalagosos.

-¿Empalagosos?

-Piérdete –masculló irritada-. Además, no pienso salir de una manifestación tan productiva como esta para escuchar la papanuchada que tú quieras contarnos.

-¿Productiva? No veo a nadie escuchando, Kait. Y para tu información, esto más que una manifestación parece una excursión de colegialas…

Señaló con la cabeza un par de chicas que, con unos prismáticos, observaban a ciertos muchachos sentados en un banco del parque. Kaitleen omitió ese detalle. Lily, completamente desatada del árbol, tomó la mano de Sirius.

-Anda, sosa, acompáñanos a casa… de todas formas no vamos a hacer nada aquí.

La parejita echó a andar, y Kaitleen no tuvo más remedio que suspirar resignada y comenzar a seguirles de mala gana.

-A veces me pregunto por qué somos amigas…

**0o0o0**

-¿QUÉ?

El grito de Kaitleen resonó por toda la casa.

-Pues a mí no me parece mala idea –opinó Lily, visiblemente animada.

-¿Verdad que no? Será divertido. Todos mis amigos irán.

-He ahí otro motivo más por el que no pienso hacerlo –se quejó-. Pettigrew, Lupin, Potter…

-Un momento –la cortó Lily entonces-. No habías dicho nada de que Po... de que tus amigos fueran a estar ahí.

-Lo creí evidente –se encogió de hombros-. Es el cumpleaños de mi prima. Todos se llevan bien con Andrómeda, yo que sé.

-Ya veo…

-¿Hay algún problema en que conozcas a mis amigos?

-Los conozco, Sirius, bastante bien –añadió, algo molesta.

Kaitleen no pudo evitar una risita pícara.

-A algunos muy a fondo –se burló ella, provocando una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirroja.

El chico se sentó en el sofá junto a su chica, rodeándola con el brazo con una media sonrisa.

-Vamos, Lily, no seas cría. Sé que no nos llevábamos muy bien en Hogwarts, pero el tiempo ha pasado, somos adultos.

-Sólo han pasado dos meses.

-¡Más que suficientes! La gente madura, cariño. Mis amigos… nosotros… ya no somos colegiales. Sabremos llevar esto de una forma perfectamente responsable y normal –dijo, cruzando los dedos porque fuera cierto-. Les gustarás, ya lo verás.

Lily tomó aire, apretando los labios, preguntándose si realmente habría una razón por la que debía ir a esa fiesta. Kaitleen miró a los chicos, irritada.

-Y yo sigo sin saber qué parte del plan me incluye.

-Eres amiga mía –explicó el chico, haciendo que alzara las cejas escéptica-. Siempre invito a mis amigos a la fiesta de mi prima. A falta de familia… -se rascó la nuca.

-No conozco a nadie.

-Conoces a los merodeadores. Creo que James y Remus están solteros…

-¿Eso debe animarme?

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Potter soltero? Vaya. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Sirius rió.

-Nah, ya sabéis como es… encontrará a alguien en la fiesta.

-Para dejarla al día siguiente –añadió ella, molesta.

Kaitleen la miró sorprendida.

-¿Detecto cierto recelo en tu voz, Lils?

-¿Recelo? Ja –dijo cínica, antes de levantarse del sofá en dirección a la cocina-. ¿Os apetece algo de almorzar?

-Huevos con bacon –pidió Sirius tranquilamente.

-Que sean dos.

-Bien –murmuró ella, antes de dar un portazo a la cocina. Kaitleen y Sirius quedaron solos en el salón, con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente, la chica terminó por levantarse.

-Bueno, chico-koala, voy a arreglar un poco mi habitación.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Te causará un trauma no hacerlo?

-Por supuesto.

-En ese caso, supongo que puedes venir. No quiero hacerme cargo de pagar años de terapia para ti.

-Ja, ja, ja –rió irónico el chico, siguiéndola por el pasillo-. ¿Has desayunado chistes hoy?

-De hecho, intento fallido de sincronización entre dos neuronas, no he desayunado.

El chico aceptó el piropo con sana resignación, mientras entraban en el cuarto de la chica y él silbaba admirado. Ella se dispuso a recoger la ropa que había por el suelo, mientras él iba como una flecha a fisgonear en su armario.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Black?

-Buscarte un vestido decente para la fiesta. No me fío de tu sentido del gusto –comentó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Kaitleen le arrebató la camiseta que había cogido, y le miró con malas pulgas.

-No tengo vestidos, así que desiste.

-¡Pues cómprate uno! –dijo, con simpleza.

-Oh, sí, claro que sí, compraré un vestido carísimo para una sola noche, y no volveré a ponérmelo jamás. ¡Tiremos la casa por la ventana!

Sirius la observó unos instantes en silencio, antes de soltar una risita tonta.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Él negó con la cabeza, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, sin dejar de reírse.

-Kait… ¿Cómo se va a tirar una casa por la ventana? Es materialmente imposible, no cabe…

La chica le golpeó, disgustada.

-Es una expresión muggle, maldita sea.

-Los muggles están locos.

-¡Te he oído, Sirius! –se oyó la voz de Lily, desde la cocina.

-A lo que iba –dijo él, agitando su cabeza-. No puede ser que no tengas ni un solo vestido decente. ¿Puede ser que Lily tenga alguno?

-¿Lily? –meditó unos instantes, dirigiéndose a su cama-. Humm… puede ser que sí. Pero aun así, no sería mi talla. ¿Importa mucho si voy con pantalones?

-Darías un poco el cante pero… pse, supongo que no importará. Andrómeda nunca ha sido muy femenina, tampoco.

-¿Ir con pantalones me hace ser masculina? –exclamó indignada.

Él alzó los brazos en señal de derrota.

-No, claro que no.

-Ayúdame a hacer mi cama antes de que decida descargar mi ira contra ti –dijo, tendiéndole la funda de la almohada.

Él la observó con interés y una mano en la barbilla.

-Kait… ¿has pensado alguna vez e lo estúpido de hacer la cama? Piénsalo. Es hacerla para volverla a deshacer. Día sí, día también. Total, si dormimos con la cama deshecha no tiene sentido que…

-¡Lily! –gritó la chica desesperada-. ¡Sálvame, tu novio está meditando!

Al instante la pelirroja llegó al cuarto con los almuerzos.

-Sirius, no asustes a mis amigas –le pidió, tendiéndole el plato.

-No lo hago –se excusó rápidamente-. Sé que Kait me adora en realidad.

La aludida cogió su plato y salió del cuarto.

-Procurad no manchar mucho. ¿Podréis? –dijo malhumorada desde el medio del pasillo.

Lily sonrió, sentándose en la cama a medio hacer de la chica, junto con Sirius, que devoraba los huevos con bacon con evidente deleite.

-¿Tienes algún vestido? –dijo, con la boca llena.

-Pues… guardo el que llevé a la boda de mi hermana. ¿Servirá? Aunque tal vez me quede algo pequeño, hace un año que no me lo pongo y…

-Pruébatelo.

Ella no ofreció resistencia, y él aceptó encantado el que el vestido pudiera venirle algo pequeño. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Lily se escondía tras la puerta del armario para vestirse. Pero cuando salió, fue él quien se atragantó con el bacon.

La observó de arriba abajo, impresionado. El vestido era indudablemente fino y elegante, pero el hecho de que le quedara más ceñido de lo habitual consiguió desencajar su mandíbula.

-Merlín –exclamó, con la vista fija en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-Me queda muy pequeño ¿verdad?

Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, observándola apreciativamente.

-Yo creo que así está perfecto, Lily… -murmuró encantado, mirando su pecho sin molestarse en disimular.

Cuando la pelirroja le pegó, Sirius supo que lo merecía, y estalló en carcajadas.

-No creo que deba llevar esto.

-Vamos, no es para tanto –dijo ahora más seriamente-. Estás preciosa. El vestido te queda muy bien, hazme caso.

Lily sonrió coquetamente, pasando sus manos por su cuello y acercándose a él. Este no perdió la oportunidad, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Lo pasaremos bien en la fiesta –aseguró convencido-. Y si no, siempre podemos marcharnos a nuestra bola y ver qué podemos hacer con este vestidito. Se me ocurren mil ideas…

-Lamento interrumpir este momento tan sexual –anunció Kaitleen, irrumpiendo en la escena-. Pero estáis en mi habitación y me gustaría vestirme.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin separarse de Lily.

-Entonces, vas a la fiesta.

Kaitleen asintió de mala gana.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

**0o0o0**

-¿Alguien sabe hacer nudos de corbata?

Remus fue a ayudar a Peter, anudándosela.

-Deberías tratar de aprender, tío.

-Si yo lo intento… -se quejó el chico, desilusionado-. Pero es que nunca me sale bien, y no quiero hacer el ridículo.

James, por su parte, no apartaba la vista de su reflejo en el espejo, intentando por todos los medios peinar su pelo, aunque fuera prácticamente una utopía.

-¿Y Sirius?

-En busca de su novia –dijo Remus-. Nos dijo que fuéramos nosotros a casa de los Tonks, que él llegaría después.

-¡Qué intriga! –exclamó Peter inquieto-. La novia de Sirius… ¡por fin la conoceremos!

-Sí, ya era hora de que tuviera novia, la verdad.

-Yo que hasta llegué a pensar que era gay.

-No te emociones, Peter, no lo es.

El chico lo observó molesto, mientras James reía entre dientes.

-¿Todos listos? –preguntó, y Remus pareció vacilar unos instantes. James se acercó a él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. ¿Qué ocurre, tío?

El licántropo se revolvió nervioso, fingiendo que se arreglaba el traje.

-No, nada… la fiesta, no sé.

-Angy –decidió, con resignación-. Va a la fiesta. ¿Verdad?

-Trabaja para Ted –dijo Peter, calzándose los zapatos-. Obviamente irá ¿no?

-Sí –asintió Remus-. Irá. Pero no pasa nada. Me alegro de que vaya y… bueno, somos amigos, Prongs, ya lo sabes.

-Claro, Moony –dijo James sonriente, tratando de animarle-. Aunque… ¿no es muggle?

-Sí, sí, la fiesta será muggle. Lo decidieron Andrómeda y Ted hace tiempo ya. Les gusta más la discreción. Así que, por favor, tratad de no hacer ninguna tontería.

James asintió con la cabeza, mientras Peter aplaudía emocionado.

-Esto va a ser genial.

La colleja del animago le estrelló en la nuca, y el chico se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida mientras salía por la puerta entre quejidos.

**0o0o0**

Angy quedó maravillada con la decoración del salón, y no pudo sino abrir la boca de sorpresa. Aquello tenía que haber costado mucho trabajo.

-Angy, querida, gracias por venir.

La voz a sus espaldas la hizo volverse, y sonrió a la anfitriona.

-Felicidades, Andrómeda, estás espléndida.

Realmente lo estaba. Lucía un traje de pantalón que, sin embargo, conseguía hacerla ver más elegante y femenina que nunca. Casi podría imaginar la expresión de su jefe al verla, con los ojos brillantes, como cada vez que Andrómeda aparecía por la tienda. Angy sonrió tristemente, preguntándose si en algún momento conseguiría tener aquello también, un hombre que la quisiera tanto y que no dejara de sorprenderse y adorarla con el paso del tiempo. En su momento había imaginado ese futuro junto a Remus. ¿Y ahora?

-Habéis hecho un trabajo increíble con la decoración –dijo amablemente, tratando de alejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos.

-No tiene mérito –dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Un par de truquitos de magia, ya sabes.

Angy rió suavemente de aquella broma tan surrealista, y Andrómeda le ofreció un vaso de algo parecido a ponche.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué –dijo sonriente, tomando su propio vaso. Ambas quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras la anfitriona miraba a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien-. No he visto a los chicos por aquí.

-¿Los… chicos?

-Sirius, Peter, James… Remus.

Angy miró al suelo, tratando de pretender que no había oído el tono con el que había pronunciado el último nombre. Sonrió de nuevo, mirándola.

-Estarán al llegar. No creo que quieran perderse una fiesta así.

-No, desde luego –admitió ella, con una sonrisita-. Y apuesto a que no perderá la oportunidad de verte, tampoco.

-Señora Tonks…

-Andrómeda.

-Andrómeda… -carraspeó, tratando de encontrar sus palabras-. Lo que Remus y yo… tuviéramos… ya no tenemos nada, ahora somos amigos.

Sin embargo, ella no pasó inadvertido el hecho de que su rostro se ensombreciera al instante.

-Angy –explicó ella, dando un sorbito al ponche-. Estoy al corriente de lo ocurrido, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Conozco a Remus ¿sabes? Es un buen chico, y probablemente tiene un motivo de peso para hacer lo que ha hecho, aunque no puedas comprenderlo… Pero esto no significa que no te quiera con locura.

La joven asintió con su cabeza, pesarosa.

-Lo sé –dijo.

-Oh, mira quién viene por ahí. Hablando del rey de Roma –dijo sonriendo abiertamente, mientras un grupito de recién llegados se encaminaban en su dirección-. ¡Miráos bien, estáis guapísimos!

-Felicidades, Andrómeda –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Gracias, chicos –respondió frunciendo el ceño, buscando a alguien más-. ¿Y Sirius?

-Vendrá enseguida. Trae compañía.

-Vaaaya con el granuja de mi primo –rió divertida-. Está visto que soy el último mono en enterarme.

James aprovechó para servirse su propio vaso de ponche.

-No te creas, ninguno de nosotros la conocemos en realidad. Parece que hoy va a ser 'el gran día'.

-Esto huele a boda –canturreó Peter, visiblemente emocionado ante la idea. Andrómeda y James sonrieron. Remus y Angy, en cambio, tenían una expresión ausente muy poco propia de una fiesta.

-¿Y Ted? –preguntó el exbuscador, extrañado, mientras recorría con la mirada los distintos invitados.

-Con Nymphadora, supongo. Ayudándola con el vestido y todo el protocolo; yo es que soy algo torpe para esas cosas.

Peter miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Remus, Angy… ¿algo para beber? –preguntó inocentemente, viéndoles extrañamente aburridos.

-Estoy servida, gracias –se limitó a decir ella, mientras Remus le fulminaba con la mirada aunque no entendiera por qué.

Andrómeda contuvo el aliento, descubriendo el ambiente algo tenso que se estaba formando por momentos. Como buena anfitriona, decidió ponerle fin y romper el hielo de alguna forma.

-Bueno, chicos, justo ahora me disponía a saludar al resto de empleados de Ted. Creo que hay algunas chicas muy guapas… -comentó, guiñándole a James un ojo-. James, Peter ¿queréis acompañarme?

El segundo chico pareció dudar unos instantes, pero el hecho de que su amigo le tirara del brazo con violencia fue suficientemente explícito como para que se diera cuenta de que debían desaparecer de allí. Sin embargo, aún estaban haciendo ademán de marcharse cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Andrómeda les hizo un gesto de espera, corriendo a abrir.

-¡Sirius, cariño, por fin te dignas a aparecer!

Aquella exclamación consiguió atraer la atención de sus tres amigos, que desviaron su mirada con rapidez a la puerta. Allí estaba él, efectivamente, vestido con un traje elegante propio de una fiesta, pero lo suficientemente casual y espontáneo como para que resultara atractivo a las mujeres; probablemente él lo sabía. A sus dos lados, dos chicas le hacían compañía: a su derecha, una chica con un simple traje de pantalón, cabello negro liso y un enorme aire de seguridad en sí misma que consiguió sorprender a los merodeadores; a su izquierda, una preciosa chica pelirroja con un vestido verde fino pero lo suficientemente sexy como para que James no tardara en evaluarla y darse cuenta de que la conocía. Por un momento, temió lo peor.

Prácticamente todos los invitados esperaron el veredicto de Sirius. ¿Cuál de las dos sería su supuesta novia? Andrómeda sonrió, esperando una respuesta para la pregunta que no había necesitado formular.

-Felicidades, Andrómeda –fue lo primero que dijo el recién llegado, con una expresión de profunda felicidad-. Te presento a Kaitleen, una amiga; y a Lily Evans, mi chica.

James Potter se atragantó con el ponche.

-Vaya, encantada –dijo Andrómeda, saludando a las dos chicas, pero prestando especial atención a la pelirroja-. He de reconocer que Sirius tiene buen gusto.

-Tengo suerte –replicó él, antes de encontrar a sus amigos con la mirada. Remus sonreía, algo impresionado, Peter parecía emocionado, y la expresión de James era simplemente un poema-. ¡Prongs, Moony!

Ambos, incluso Angy, se acercaron a ellos. Kaitleen los seguía también, a regañadientes.

-Ya conocéis a Lily –dijo Sirius, en una improvisada presentación.

Remus le tendió la mano, saludándola.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Lils –dijo alegre, antes de saludar a la otra chica-. Kaitleen, hola.

Peter fue aún más entusiasta que el licántropo en aquello de las presentaciones, pero James se limitó a mirar a la chica de arriba abajo sin decir nada, con el ceño fruncido. Sin sus camisetas holgadas ni su uniforme, aquella definitivamente no parecía Lily Evans; pero el hecho de que lo fuera conseguía molestarle profundamente.

Sirius le envió una mirada de advertencia, y se vio obligado a saludar.

-Hola, Evans –masculló sin más, antes de mirar a Andrómeda-. Voy a ver si encuentro a Ted, me… dijo que… le buscara en la fiesta, sí, eso es.

Ninguno preguntó por qué se iba, pero Remus no lo pasó por alto y su ceño se frunció.

-Angy, Lily, Kaitleen… creo que vosotras no os conocéis –insistió el animago-. Angy trabaja para Ted Tonks, el marido de mi prima –se acercó ligeramente al oído de Lily para susurrar un 'es muggle' que creyó conveniente aclarar.

De momento, las presentaciones estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Eso sin tener en cuenta la extraña huida de James, que en esos momentos no quería analizar.

**0o0o0**

-Te lo diré una vez más, jovencita. Si te preguntan el porqué de tu pelo rosa, dirás que es teñido, porque…

-…porque hay invitados muggles en la fiesta –repitió Nymphadora cansinamente.

Su padre la observó orgulloso. Apenas podía creer que su pequeña tuviera ya ocho años. Se veía como una princesita con ese vestido tan elegante, y supo que cada vez era más evidente que se le caía la baba con ella. Era la viva imagen de su madre, lo que añadía también su terquedad y su espíritu ambicioso y luchador. Su pelo rosa era quizás lo único que conseguía diferenciarla de las fotos en las que su madre tenía ocho años. Suspiró.

-Así me gusta.

-Es muy fácil, papi. No diré nada.

Su expresión de angelito no le dio muy buena espina. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y apareció James Potter con cara de malas pulgas.

-Hola, chico –saludó alegremente.

Nymphadora frunció el ceño al ver al extraño.

-¿Eres muggle o mago? –preguntó con desconfianza.

James soltó una sonora carcajada, y Ted miró a su hija con reprobación.

-Cariño, no puedes ir haciendo esa pregunta por el mundo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó exasperada-. ¿Cómo voy a saber entonces a quién le puedo decir lo de mi pelo?

-No se lo digas a nadie y ya está.

-Soy mago, no te preocupes –dijo James abiertamente, inclinándose a la niña.

-Pues pareces muggle –dijo la chica, frunciendo su naricilla respingona-. Y no me gustan tus gafas.

Ted negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

-Es como su madre, absolutamente impulsiva e incorregible –rió-. ¿Pero qué te trae por aquí, chico? Pensé que estarías abajo en la fiesta.

-Lo estaba.

-¿Problemas?

-No, sólo… no, ningún problema.

-Ya veo. ¿Ha venido ya Sirius? Creí que traería a su chica.

Nymphadora se revolucionó ante la noticia.

-¿Tío Sirius tiene novia? –exclamó, divertida.

James carraspeó incómodo.

-Es Lily Evans –dijo simplemente.

Ted rió sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Poco a poco vais todos sentando la cabeza –se acercó a James, revolviéndole aún más el pelo con su mano-. Tendremos que encontrar alguna chica para ti. ¿Has visto algo interesante en esa fiesta?

El chico miró a Nymphadora, que observaba su vestido en el espejo, y su mente recordó a Lily Evans y aquel vestido verde.

-No, nada.

-Entonces es que no has sabido buscar –decidió alegremente-. Vamos abajo, chico. He visto a chicas muy agradables esperando conocer a un muchacho como tú.

-Sí, claro que sí.

**0o0o0**

El tiempo pasaba en la fiesta, y James seguía sin encontrar a ninguna chica que cumpliera sus expectativas. Bufó frustrado, dispuesto a hacer un último intento por buscar dentro del género femenino invitado.

Su vista topó entonces con una muchachita en la barra de bebidas, con un sexy vestido rojo que marcaba unas curvas prominentes. Sonrió perverso; aquella podía ser una candidata medianamente decente. Se acercó por detrás, buscando pillarla desprevenida, y acercando sus labios al oído de la afortunada, susurró:

-¿Aburrida?

A partir de ahí, todo pasó muy rápido. En cuestión de décimas de segundo, y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, la chica se había dado la vuelta, le había mirado con profundo asco y le había abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas, antes de gritarle de una manera escandalosa.

-¡James Potter! Maldito hijo de… ¡cabrón, idiota, imbécil, degenerado!

El chico trató de asimilar la información, caminando hacia detrás para esquivar sus golpes.

-¿Michelle? –la reconoció entonces.

-¡Ahora recuerdas mi nombre! –exclamó cínica-. ¡Eres un maldito sinvergüenza! Te dije y te repetí que no quería que volvieras a acercarte a mí, y tú…

-No sabía que eras tú –aseguró, excusándose, sin saber que aquello no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

-¿Encima no me reconocías? Ja, esto es genial. Poco tardas en recomponerte de una ruptura ¿no? Eres… ¡eres…!

El bolso de la chica le golpeaba repetidamente con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que hizo chocar a James con Lily Evans, y no tardó de esconderse tras ella, mientras Michelle retrocedía furiosa.

-¿Problemas, Potter? –masculló la pelirroja zafándose del chico.

-Nah… todo bajo control.

-Se veía, sin duda –se burló ella-. He visto quién lleva los pantalones en esa relación.

-Eh, eh, eh, Evans… Michelle simplemente trataba de suplicarme que volviera con ella, pero… no me apetecía ¿sabes?

-Lo supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, incómodos y molestos entre sí sin ningún motivo aparente. Lily supuso que sería la costumbre; demasiados años en Hogwarts discutiendo como para que ahora no tuvieran nada por lo que intentar asesinarse.

-Es curioso, Evans –dijo él entonces, atrayendo su atención-. Creí que te perdería de vista para siempre.

-Lamento desilusionarte, entonces.

-Me cuesta creer que salgas con Sirius.

-¿Te molesta? –dijo burlona.

-Sí –reconoció francamente, para su sorpresa-. Pensé que Sirius tenía buen gusto.

Lily sonrió, acostumbrada a conversaciones de ese estilo. Aquello ya empezaba a parecerse a Hogwarts de nuevo.

-Eres poco original, Potter. Pero de todas formas esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento, teniendo en cuenta que he venido en son de paz.

-¿Son de paz? –dijo consternado, dándose cuenta de que desaparecían los motivos para discutir con aquella revelación. Trató por todos los medios de encontrar alguna excusa lógica para meterse con ella, que era lo verdaderamente divertido-. No parecía eso cuando conseguiste jodernos la copa de quidditch.

Lily soltó una carcajada irónica.

-Oh, por favor, aprende a superarlo. Han pasado meses, ya. Además, todo cuanto hice fue manifestarme. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que te distrajeras?

James apretó los labios, profundamente molesto. Sentía más ganas que nunca de meterse con ella, aunque no entendía por qué, pero hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan irritado con su presencia. Tal vez era por el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Sirius, quizás le molestaba que él se hubiera fijado en ella, una chica tan empollona y exasperante.

-No me distraje por ti –dijo, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Entonces por qué te enfadas conmigo?

James apretó los puños.

-Eh, chicos… ¿ya estáis otra vez tirándoos de los pelos?

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia Sirius, que llegaba hacia ellos con una copa para cada uno. James la cogió secamente, llevándosela a los labios y bebiéndose un buen trago de golpe. Dejó luego el vaso en la mesa con brusquedad.

-Hay una chica esperándome ahí fuera, me voy.

Sirius observó como se marchaba, y se encogió de hombros. Lily frunció el ceño, extrañada por su reacción. Sólo la mano del chico en su cintura consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, cielo?

Lily sonrió, aún algo aturdida.

-Claro que sí, Sirius.

**0o0o0**

Remus se había quedado prácticamente solo, junto con su vaso de ponche. Lily y James se habían estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, y él había decidido permanecer al margen. Y Sirius, por su parte, se encontraba en esos momentos muy acaramelado con su novia. Kaitleen bebía tan tranquila en la barra de refrescos.

Y él se sentía bien allí solo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo observado por alguien, que dubitativa vacilaba entre acercarse o no a él. Una parte de sí deseaba que lo hiciera, mientras que la otra le repetía que tal vez lo más adecuado en esos momentos sería marcharse de la fiesta.

No tuvo que esperar unos segundos más antes de que Angy se hubiera acercado. La miró, sin poder evitarlo, y se le quedó la boca seca. No sabía qué decir, y se sintió estúpido por ello. Había salido con ella prácticamente desde los quince años; se habían abrazado, habían hablado de cualquier cosa, se habían besado y habían hecho el amor. Y ahora, sin embargo, se sentía como si fueran extraños.

Se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos, la música de fondo que Andrómeda había elegido para bailar llegaba a sus oídos aunque ellos no le prestaran atención.

-Te queda bien el traje… -dijo ella, y sus palabras se sintieron raras en medio del silencio.

-Tú estás preciosa.

Angy sonrió levemente, y de nuevo volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Él decidió que aquello debía cambiar; era estúpido mirarse sin decir nada en medio de una fiesta.

-Angy, yo…

Pero ella puso sus dedos en sus labios.

-Baila conmigo, Remus.

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta del licántropo, impidiéndole expresarse con racionalidad.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Sólo es un baile…

-Angy…

-Por favor…

Quiso negarse, pero su mirada suplicante pudo con él y todas sus defensas, y sin saber muy bien por qué terminó caminando junto a ella al centro del salón, donde algunos invitados bailaban en parejas. La canción era lenta, y de no ser por lo incómodo de su situación, Remus habría pensado que era perfecta.

Notó casi a cámara lenta las manos de la chica en su pecho, acercándose, y las suyas propias rodeando su cintura. Acercaron sus cuerpos lentamente hasta quedar en contacto. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras Angy enterraba su cabeza en su cuello, y muy despacio empezaron a moverse al compás de la música. Remus podía oler su perfume, sentir su estrecha cintura en sus manos, y notar las cosquillas de su respiración en su cuello; y por un momento pensó que se rendiría allí, junto a ella. Y más aún cuando las manos de Angy acariciaron su pecho con suavidad y ella iba separándose de su cuello hasta tener sus rostros a su altura.

Remus la miró a los ojos, y por un momento sintió miedo de lo que podría pasar. Ella los cerró, acercándose más, buscando besarle. Sin embargo, él tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para detenerla, cubriendo sus labios con sus dedos. Ella abrió los ojos.

-No te hagas esto, Angy…

Se dio la vuelta, apartándose de ella antes de arrepentirse; tan rápido que no pudo ver la expresión de la chica, completamente abatida.

**0o0o0**

-Eh, tú. ¿Vas a beberte esto?

Kaitleen observó aturdida como una despampanante rubia con un provocativo vestido rojo señalaba una botella de ron que había sobre la mesa.

-Er… no, claro –dijo sin más, tendiéndole la botella.

-Gracias.

Se llevó la botella a los labios, sin más preámbulos, y bebió hasta acabar por completo la botella. Kaitleen alzó las cejas.

-¿Un mal día?

-Mucho cabrón suelto.

La morena comprendió, y rió con ganas, cogiendo otra botella.

-Sé a lo que te refieres –dijo sin más, antes de tenderle la mano-. Me llamo Kaitleen. Llámame Kait. Odio cómo suena Kaity.

-Soy Michelle.

Kaitleen ató cabos.

-¿La exnovia de Potter?

-…volviendo al tema de los nombres.

La morena soltó una carcajada. Era evidente que no quería hablar de él. Comprendía por qué. Tendría que conocer a Lily, ya tenían algo en común: un profundo e irracional odio hacia el chico.

-¿Te apetece whisky de fuego?

-¿Cómo no?

Michelle le sirvió un vaso y se lo tendió. Kaitleen lo cogió y bebió un sorbo.

-¿De qué conoces a los Tonks? –preguntó la rubia-. No te había visto antes.

-En realidad, de nada. Soy… amiga de Black.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?

-Pse, dejémoslo en conocida –se apresuró a rectificar-. Digamos que mi mejor amiga está saliendo con él. Es… Lily Evans.

-Wow –exclamó ella, alzando las cejas-. Parece que te codeas con lo más popular de Londres.

-No veas, es emocionante –murmuró con ironía-. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-¿Yo? Yo conozco a los Tonks porque trabajo para Ted. En la tienda de música.

-Oh, entonces conocerás a Angy. Me la han presentado hace poco.

-Sí, sí, la conozco. Coincidimos de vez en cuando en los turnos.

-Y yo que necesitaría un curro…

Michelle arqueó las cejas.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Ted? Creo que anda buscando gente. Sólo estamos Angy, Bob y yo.

-¿Bob?

-Un chico… es mago, a diferencia de Angy, pero viene una vez a la semana nada más. Necesitamos personal.

-¿De verdad? –exclamó Kaitleen emocionada. Tal vez la velada iba a resultar provechosa después de todo.

-Creo que sí. ¡Eh, Angy! –exclamó, cuando vio a una chica triste cruzando el salón-. ¡Tómate algo con nosotras!

La chica las alcanzó, pesarosa.

-¿Qué es esto? –se limitó a decir, señalando el vaso de Kaitleen.

-Whisky de… mm, bueno, Whisky.

-Dame un poco.

Le tendió el vaso, con algo de miedo de que, al ser muggle y no haber probado jamás esa bebida, pudiera sentarle mal. Sin embargo, Angy dio un buen trago y asintió satisfecha.

-Fuerte, pero me gusta.

Kaitleen alzó las cejas. Michelle negó con la cabeza.

-Otra que tiene un mal día, me temo –explicó, antes de mirar a Angy con una sonrisa-. Kait trabajará con nosotras.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Er… cuando hable con Ted, si me admite.

-Lo hará –sentenció Angy, más que consciente de los problemas de personal de la tienda-. En fin, ya que no hay nada mejor por lo que brindar, brindemos por un nuevo futuro laboral juntas. A lo mejor nos divertimos y todo este año en la tienda.

Kaitleen alzó su vaso al ver que las dos muchachas lo hacían, con una sonrisa abatida, y ambas chocaron sus vasos.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero en aquel instante Kaitleen se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

**0o0o0**

Remus se dejó caer, sentado en las escaleras, y se frotó los ojos con un gesto de impotencia. Estaba más que harto de la situación, y de no ser porque sabía que era una locura, habría ido a Angy y le habría contado la verdad. Le habría dicho que la quería, que era un mago y lo peor de todo: que era un hombre lobo.

Sí, desde luego, dicho así, parecía una tontería. Claro que no lo era en absoluto, y probablemente todo cuanto conseguiría sería ahuyentarla del todo. Suspiró resignado, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, y escuchó entonces unos pasos en las escaleras.

No hizo el menor caso, y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, encontró a una chiquilla mirándole con la cabeza ladeada, curiosa, haciendo que toda su melena rosa cayera como en una cascada de tirabuzones.

-¿Hola?

Remus pestañeó.

-Hola –dijo al fin.

La chica frunció la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de averiguar algo. Lo estuvo escrutando con la mirada un buen rato, hasta que al fin soltó lo que tenía en mente.

-Tú eres un mago.

El licántropo alzó una ceja. Finalmente, sin comprender muy bien el por qué de aquella averiguación, asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo soy una bruja –dijo ella orgullosa.

Remus sonrió, divertido. Apenas tendría menos de diez años, no habría ni empezado Hogwarts. Era realmente curioso que estuviese segura ya. La chiquilla, como si quisiera probarlo, subió a trompicones los dos escalones que conseguían dejarla a su altura, y se inclinó sobre su oído.

-Yo he puesto mi pelo rosa –susurró, en tono confidente, tapándose su boquita con ambas manos.

Así que era eso, era metamorfomaga. Aquello era raro de ver, y Remus llegó a sentirse impresionado.

-Vaya, jovencita, eso está muy bien –dijo, incorporándose en su improvisado asiento-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tonks –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, jugueteando con las faldas de su vestido.

-Oh, así que eres la hija de Andrómeda. La pequeña Nymphadora ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras consiguieron hacer su ceño fruncirse, y puso sus brazos en jarras.

-No me gusta Nymphadora. Soy Tonks.

El chico alzó las manos en señal de rendimiento.

-De acuerdo, Tonks. Yo me llamo Remus.

La jovencita volvió a sonreír, con alegría infantil.

-Mi papá no me deja decir que soy bruja, pero tú no dirás nada ¿verdad? –Remus sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza-. Dice que puedo asustar a los muggles.

-Eso es verdad.

-Pero tú no lo eres, tú eres un mago.

El licántropo volvió a asentir.

-Se te nota –dijo completamente seria, señalándole con un dedo-. Y también que estás triste.

Remus sonrió de lado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sip –sentenció ella, sentándose a su lado con ímpetu, ignorando los incómodos vuelos de su falda-. ¿Por qué estás triste?

-Es… difícil de explicar.

Sin duda, muy difícil de explicar. Y más para una inocente y jovial niña de ocho años, que parecía ver la vida del mismo color que su pelo. Por un instante sintió una profunda envidia hacia ella. Tonks, por su parte, explicó su propia teoría:

-Lo que pasa es que estás triste porque no encuentras una princesa rosa para ti –dijo, y Remus tuvo que contener la risa.

-Sí, es algo así. Encontrar una princesa es algo complicado a veces ¿sabes?

-Pero yo también soy una princesa –exclamó triunfante-. Me lo dice siempre mi papá.

Ahí el licántropo no pudo evitar reír.

-Claro que sí –admitió, mirándola con una sonrisa-. Toda una princesita. Aunque algo pequeña para mí ¿no crees?

Nymphadora parecía algo consternada, pero sus palabras no consiguieron desanimarla al completo.

-Pero algún día yo creceré y seré taaan grande como tú. Y entonces te casarás conmigo.

Remus le dio un toquecito en su nariz.

-Por supuesto –le dijo, y se levantó-. Aunque probablemente cuando tú seas una princesa muy bonita no querrás casarte con un príncipe tan viejo y feo como yo.

La pequeña se ruborizó, con sus manos a su espalda, y vio como el chico le tendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. La cogió, satisfecha, y bajó despacito los escalones, llegando al salón. El licántropo, encantado con la presencia de la niña, la invitó a bailar; y así entre movimientos torpes, ilusión y muchas risas, la pequeña Tonks supo para siempre que había encontrado a su príncipe azul.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que hay varias cosas que comentar XD. El reencuentro Lily y James, ambos tan cálidos y agradables como de costumbre. Comprendedme, no pueden verse y enamorarse después de tanto tiempo llevándose mal… pero bueno, supongo que habréis visto cierta tensión, y algo parecido a los celos por parte de James ¿verdad? No os podréis quejar. **

**Kaitleen… bueno, XD es un personaje muy complejo que a mí me gusta mucho. Y los que os hayáis dado cuenta (que sospecho no seréis muchos) habréis descubierto que algo se está cociendo por allí. Sugerencias, en un review. A ver si alguien adivina realmente a qué me refiero. **

**Y respecto a Remus y Angy, pues… las cosas siguen igual, pero me apetecía meter a la pequeña Tonks en este capítulo jiji creo que hace la escena muy dulce. **

**En fin, lo demás ya se reduce a vuestra opinión. Muchas muchas MUCHAS gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review en el capítulo anterior (que no fuisteis muchos, pero dijisteis cosas preciosas). Habéis de saber que si sigo este fic es por vosotros, y para vosotros. Gracias, de verdad. **

**No seáis vagos, review xD**

**¡Besos!**

**Dream-kat, Miembro Weaver. **


	5. Entre perritos y estrellas

**Disclaimer: Que no, que nada es mío. **

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que prometo terminar algún día, pese a que voy tan sumamente lenta con los capítulos. Recordaros también a los lectores de otros fics que no los he abandonado... simplemente estoy esperando la inspiración divina, ya se sabe. **

**At the beginning**

**5. Entre perritos y estrellas.**

_-¿Potter?_

_El chico estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo. _

_-¡Evans! No te había visto. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? _

_-Me aburren las fiestas. _

_James alzó las cejas. Ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche, todo estaba en silencio; apenas el sonido de algún grillo podía turbarles la quietud del momento. Tal vez, agudizando el oído, eran capaces de apreciar la suave melodía de fondo que brotaba del gran comedor de Hogwarts. _

_Se encogió de hombros, mirándola con resignación. _

_-Siempre he dicho que eres rara –sentenció, apoyándose en una de las columnas de piedra. _

_-¿Rara? _

_-Las demás chicas llevan deseando este maldito baile desde... _

_Lily dejó escapar una suave risa y reconoció una verdad ya más que obvia para los dos._

_-Yo no soy como las demás chicas. _

_-Eso ya lo sé –dijo tan rápido que por un instante se arrepintió. No supo entender por qué Lily se había sonrojado-. Tú eres rara –se apresuró a añadir, por si las moscas. _

_-Y tú, señor normal... ¿qué haces aquí? _

_-Me aburro. _

_-¿Quién es ahora el raro? _

_-¿Raro que un chico se aburra en una fiesta? Eso no es raro... encuentra un chico al que le guste bailar y te daré todas las ranas de chocolate que quieras. _

_Lily sonrió con suficiencia. _

_-Black. _

_James meditó unos instantes. "Mierda" pensó; era cierto, Sirius se pasaba toda la fiesta bailando con chicas. _

_-Es una excepción... –trató de excusarse. _

_-Sé de alguien que me debe mucho chocolate. _

_James apretó los labios, molesto, y llevó las manos a su bolsillo. _

_-Sólo tengo una. _

_-Por el momento bastará –murmuró, acercándose al chico con la mano abierta. _

_El chico, muy a su pesar, le tendió el dulce y esta lo abrió, atrapando la rana antes de que escapara. Lo partió en dos, y le tendió la mitad a James. Este le observó con desconfianza. _

_-No te voy a comer... –le aseguró ella-. Cógelo, después de todo es tuyo. _

_Él no necesitó oír mucho más y se llevó la media rana de chocolate a la boca, mientras ella saboreaba lentamente la suya. Y a James, repentinamente y sin motivo aparente, se le quedó la boca seca. La media luna se filtraba por entre los árboles donando un brillo plateado a la figura de Lily quien, frente a él, disfrazada con aquel traje de princesa gótica, se veía más bonita que nunca. _

_-Vistes como una Slytherin –dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que se trataba de la misma chica rara e infantil con la que estaba acostumbrado a discutir. _

_-¿No te gusta? _

_-No._

_-¿Eres siempre así de agradable o sólo cuando estás conmigo? –le espetó._

_-No creo haber sido agradable. _

_Lily arrugó la nariz. _

_-Eres idiota. _

_James frunció el ceño. _

_-Y tú eres rara. _

_Y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose enfadados, como cada día que discutían. Pero ahora algo era diferente... porque estaban solos, porque Lily estaba preciosa, y porque algo en el cerebro de James no parecía ir tan deprisa como siempre. _

_Y así, sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, ambos se acercaron demasiado, y aún con sabor a reproche y discusión, sus labios se encontraron. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo a pensar que aquello no era normal entre ambos. En aquellos momentos se sentía correcto, adecuado y muy, muy placentero. _

-¡James!

El chico se despertó dando un respingo.

-¡James! –insistió aquella voz tan molesta que provenía del otro lado de la puerta-. ¡Una lechuza!

Se incorporó con desgana. Era Sirius y no sabía exactamente qué decía de una lechuza. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, frotándoselos con aturdimiento, mientras poco a poco recordaba lo que había estado soñando. ¿Había rememorado su beso con Lily? Casi se rió de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello.

Y pensar que había pasado casi un año...

-¡Lechuzas, James!

-¿Qué coño quieres, tío? –masculló de mal humor, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Han llegado dos lechuzas, con una carta para mí y otra para ti.

El chico alzó una ceja.

-¿De un concurso de MisterReinoUnido o algo así?

-No, aunque no descarto la posibilidad –bromeó, hinchando el pecho con orgullo-. No es nada de eso, Prongs. Has de verla.

Y sin pedirle opinión, le tendió su carta ya abierta. James la tomó con desgana, y agudizó la vista.

_"Estimado Señor Potter, _

_Es para nosotros un placer comunicarle que ha sido aceptado en la academia de aurores de Londres. Los cursos empezarán el próximo día 15 de Septiembre y rogamos su asistencia. A continuación, una lista de los materiales necesarios, que podrá adquirir en el Callejón Diagon..."_

-¡Joder! –exclamó entonces, presa de una alegría repentina-. ¡El 15 de Septiembre! Eso es... ¡faltan cuatro días!

-Exacto. Y sabes lo que eso implica, Prongsie... ¡celebrar!

-No sé si tengo muchas ganas de juerga, Pad.

-Bah, hablo de algo tranquilito. Que podamos ir todos, ya sabes. Unos perritos calientes a orillas del Támesis, como la gente con pasta. ¿Qué me dices?

-Creo que eso suena bien –reconoció finalmente.

-Genial. Avisaré a Lily.

El chico se levantó de repente.

-¿Evans? Pero creía que íbamos a salir los cuatro...

-James, por si no lo sabías ella también ha entrado en la academia. Es lógico que salgamos con ella. Y supongo que no te importará que vaya Kaity o alguna más...

-¿Puedo pegarme un tiro?

-Puedes, pero no manches mucho. Y procura no hacerlo antes de mañana. Esta noche cuento contigo; los perritos calientes no son lo mismo si falta algún merodeador.

**0o0o0**

-Y aquí está la caja registradora... es fácil de utilizar, viene todo marcado ya. Espero que sepas entenderte con el dinero muggle.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Entonces, ningún problema. De todas formas, si necesitas algo...

-Gracias señor Tonks.

-Oh, llámame Ted, me haces sentir mayor.

El dueño de la tienda se dirigió al almacén entre risas, y Kaitleen suspiró con algo de abatimiento. Demasiadas cosas que aprender en un solo día de trabajo.

-Eh, chica. ¿Te hace un café?

Un chico rubio, vestido con el mismo uniforme que ella, la miraba sonriente. Ella le miró turbada.

-Sí, supongo. ¿Hay máquina de café?

-Y gracias a Dios que la hay –rió, y le tendió la mano-. Soy Robert McQueen, pero puedes llamarme Bob.

-Kaitleen. Llámame Kait.

-Genial –sonrió-. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

-¿El qué?

-El café, por supuesto.

-Oh, bueno... ¿hay capuccino?

-¿Con mucho azúcar?

-Claro.

-Ahora vuelvo, entonces.

Kaitleen se quedó sola, gratamente sorprendida por la bienvenida tan calurosa al que iba a ser su nuevo empleo. La puerta se abrió entonces, dejando sonar las campanitas que anunciaban la llegada de un cliente. Sólo que esta vez se trataba de una empleada más, que Kait pudo reconocer enseguida.

-¡Michelle! –exclamó, alegre de ver por fin una cara conocida.

-¡Kait! Te veo ya instalada... –silbó, mirándola de arriba abajo-. Si no fuera porque el uniforme es horrible te diría que te sienta bien esa guitarra en el sombrero.

-Mejor ni me lo nombres.

Ambas chicas rieron, conforme la recién llegada hacía lo propio y buscaba su traje también.

-¿Te has hecho ya con todo?

-Creo que sí, aunque espero que los clientes no hagan demasiadas preguntas. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de instrumentos, ni música, ni...

-Oh, bueno, eso es muy fácil. De todas formas siempre puedes llamar a Ted para los clientes más exigentes, no sé si me explico...

-Creo que veo por dónde vas. No parece muy difícil –sonrió, y echó una ligera ojeada a su alrededor-. ¿Y Angy?

-Hoy tiene el día libre. Los míos son los miércoles, y supongo que los tuyos serán los viernes. Hoy debería estar Bob por aquí...

-Y estoy aquí –resonó su voz, conforme venía con dos vasitos de plástico humeantes-. Te he traído un vienés con doble de chocolate, nubecita de nata y dos cucharadas de azúcar, Michelle. Suponía que llegarías tarde.

La chica sonrió y, aún colocándose el traje, se abalanzó contra él para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Bob, eres un cielo.

Kaitleen sintió un extraño nudo en su garganta. Y justo antes de que pudiera preguntarse a qué se debía, se abrió la puerta.

-Hola, chicos.

La morena enarcó las cejas.

-¿Black?

**0o0o0**

-Espero que llevéis un par de pavos, chicos, porque estoy sin blanca.

-Peter y su sutileza –murmuró Remus entre dientes-. Yo no voy a ser quien te invite esta vez, tenlo claro.

James metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó unas monedas.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte, Wormy, me siento generoso.

El chico sonrió agradecido y echó su vista atrás, donde otros chicos les seguían, caminando a orillas del Támesis.

-¿Venís por comida?

Sirius, perfectamente acompañado por Kaitleen, Michelle, y Lily, asintió con la cabeza. Mejor era que cenaran ya; casi estaba anocheciendo.

-Mira este –masculló James al oído de Remus, mirando a Sirius con recelo-. Organizamos una cena para merodeadores y se trae el harén.

-Vamos, déjale, tan sólo está haciendo vida social con las amigas de su novia, es normal...

-¿Hacer vida social? –preguntó exasperado-. ¿A abrazarlas así lo llamas tú hacer vida social?

-Cualquiera diría que te molesta, Prongs...

-¡Claro que no me molesta! No hay ningún motivo para que... Aunque si me molesta qué..¿eh? Creo que estoy en mi pleno derecho de enfadarme. Por si no te acuerdas, la rubita sexy de la izquierda estuvo conmigo hasta hace una semana.

-¿Te refieres a Michelle?

-Claro que sí.

-¿A esa a la que llamaste Kelly en la cama?

James pareció meditar unos instantes.

-Vale, quizás no fuera un perfecto caballero con ella pero... ¡joder, Sirius tendría que respetar la propiedad privada!

El licántropo paró en seco, aprovechando que habían llegado al puesto de perritos calientes, y le espetó:

-Vamos, James, por favor. Sabes perfectamente que Michelle no te importa... y por si no te ha quedado claro, Sirius no tiene ningún interés en ella tampoco. Es más que obvio que se le cae la baba con Lily, y si me permites un comentario creo que esa es precisamente la parte que te molesta.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Ah, no sé, tú sabrás.

-Bah, Moony, no hay quien te entienda...

-¿Queréis algo, chicos? –preguntó la voz del repartidor de perritos.

A Remus se le hizo la boca agua.

-Sí, queremos... tres perritos calientes con doble de mostaza y... –echó un vistazo atrás, donde Sirius y las chicas llegaban entre risas-. ¿Qué queréis vosotros?

El chico se acercó enseguida.

-Perrito, grande, mucho ketchup –balbuceó extasiado.

Michelle y Kaitleen no tardaron en pedir un perrito extra-grande con patatas extra-grandes. Lily se limitó a observar en silencio, tratando de contener sus náuseas. Y aún más cuando delante de ella, James se llevaba su comida con evidente deleite a la boca.

El rostro de la pelirroja fue empalideciendo por momentos, y hasta el exbuscador se dio cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que alguien se preocupara por ella o algo... (él ya tenía cosas mejores que hacer), pero parecía que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en pedir más y más perritos.

-¿Evans? –murmuró al fin, con la boca llena.

Y en milésimas de segundo la pelirroja ya estaba oscilando peligrosamente, hasta acabar en los brazos de James, blanca como la nieve.

-Coño... ¡Padfoot, Moony! –gritó, manchando su chaqueta sin darse cuenta-. Que Evans se nos va...

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, Remus se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, Kaitleen corrió hacia su amiga, Michelle abrió la boca con sorpresa y Peter... bueno, Peter siguió dando bocados a su perrito caliente.

-¡Lily! –gritó Sirius asustado, mientras James intentaba que la chica no cayera al suelo-. Vamos a sentarla en el banco.

-Oh, Dios mío, debí haberlo olvidado –gimió Kaitleen entonces, trágicamente-. Lily es vegetariana.

-Ah, muy bien por tu parte acordarte ahora –se quejó James, dejándola con cuidado en el banco, con ayuda de Sirius-. Un poco más y me vomita encima.

-¡James, no seas desagradable! –le riñó Michelle.

-Necesitamos agua, o colonia o... o algo para despertarla –dijo Kaitleen visiblemente apurada.

-Voy contigo –dijo Remus, que fue inmediatamente seguido por Michelle.

Peter, sentado en una esquina del banco, seguía disfrutando con su perrito caliente. Mientras tanto, James observaba desde el suelo como Sirius trataba de reanimar a su chica, tumbada a lo largo en el banco.

-Eh, Lily, nena, despierta... vamos... –repetía en susurros, acariciando su mejilla. James se sintió súbitamente incómodo.

-¿Humm..? –murmuró ella entonces, pestañeando lánguidamente. Trató de enfocar la vista-. ¿Potter?

El chico dio un respingo.

-¡Soy inocente! –exclamó.

-Te has desmayado, Lily –dijo su amigo con más calma, ayudándola lentamente a quedarse sentada-. Han ido a buscarte agua, pero parece que ya estás mejor aunque... no tienes buen color. Necesitas comer algo.

James no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Estaba increíblemente pálida.

-Perritos no –fue cuanto dijo, aún adormilada. Sirius sonrió.

-De acuerdo, perritos no. James, ve a buscarle algo para comer que no lleve carne.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente. Le costó su tiempo encontrar un sitio entre hamburguesería y hamburguesería donde pudieran servirle una ensalada que simplemente no llevase carne. Por un momento se preguntó por qué lo hacía, y se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que, aunque fuera un poco, se preocupaba por Lily. Supuso que, como era lógico, siete años en Hogwarts marcaban...

Lo que no tenía tan claro era que fuese normal sentirse estúpido cuando, al llegar orgulloso con la comida en la mano, encontrase a Lily y a Sirius besándose cariñosamente. Por unos momentos y sin entender muy bien por qué, estuvo tentado a tirar la comida al suelo. Así que se limitó a dejar la comida en el banco y, aprovechando que Remus, Kait y Michelle llegaban apurados con el agua, se hizo confundir entre la multitud.

**0o0o0**

Las horas pasaron entre perritos y ensaladas y los amigos encontraron estratégicamente un buen sitio para tumbarse, disfrutando de la puesta de sol. Peter aún disfrutaba de un helado de tres bolas, Michelle Kaitleen y Sirius discutían a su gusto, y Remus y Lily hablaban animadamente de algo que ninguno de los presentes lograba comprender. James, en cambio, permanecía en silencio.

-Pues yo quiero ver estrellas –se quejó Sirius, tumbándose con las manos bajo su cabeza.

-En el pleno centro de Londres, con tanta luz urbana... es imposible, Sirius.

-Bah, Kaitleen la que lo sabe todo.

-Lo cierto es que tiene razón –comentó Michelle-. No conseguiremos ver nada. Lo que tendríamos que hacer alguna vez es ir al campo y observar desde ahí... las vistas son preciosas.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? –preguntó Kaitleen emocionada.

-Claro, y es genial. Alguna vez tienes que probarlo. ¿Te hace que vayamos alguno de estos fines de semana?

-Por mí...

-Guay.

-Así que a ver las estrellas.. ¿eh, Michelle? –rió Sirius visiblemente animado-. ¿Acompañada?

-Pues sí, para qué mentirte.

-Uuuuhhhh... –silbó el chico-. Eso huele a sexo. Y dime¿mejor que James?

El aludido lanzó su paquete de patatas, dando de lleno en la cabeza del animago, que llevó su mano a la zona, dolorido. Michelle sonrió, coqueta.

-Bueno, digamos que... no, no era mejor que James –admitió, con naturalidad-. He de reconocer que sabe lo que hace..

-Gracias, Kelly –dijo el chico sin entusiasmo.

-Soy Michelle, imbécil.

-Oh, sí, sí... Michelle.

Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos con hastío, y se enfrascó de nuevo en la conversación con sus dos descubiertos amigos, mientras James, absorto en sus pensamientos, permanecía tumbado mirando a la nada. Pasaron los minutos.

-Eh, Potter...

El chico alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Lily, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por la comida. Aún no te la he pagado...

-No lo hagas –murmuró desganado.

-Vaya... bueno. Umm... Sirius me ha contado que prácticamente me cogiste al vuelo –rió débilmente-. Si no llega a ser por ti habría acabado en el suelo.

James alzó una ceja. Parecía que Lily intentaba darle las gracias.

-¿Habría sido una pérdida importante? –dijo con ironía. La pelirroja suspiró, derrotada.

-Mira, James... –dijo al fin, tras unos instantes de meditación. El chico se sorprendió de oírla llamarle por su nombre, después de siete años evitándolo de aquella forma-. Esto es estúpido. No sé si te he hecho algo o si mi mera existencia te arruina la vida pero... no sé, me gustaría que dejásemos esto ya. Me canso de discutir. ¿No podríamos simplemente llevarnos bien como personas adultas?

El chico la observó en silencio, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Lo que le pedía era una verdadera utopía, y era algo que ambos debían saber. Siete años acostumbrándose a pelearse... llevarse bien sería un salto demasiado dramático. No supo qué contestarle. La verdad era que la idea de ser su amigo no sonaba demasiado mal, aunque... verla así con Sirius le molestaba, y mucho.

Terminó por encogerse de hombros, sin un ápice de emoción al respecto. Lily apretó los labios, desilusionada.

-Como quieras –sentenció, y se dio la vuelta, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

El buscador se sintió repentinamente culpable, y muy idiota por no saber cómo arreglar su situación. Se miró a sí mismo, y se descubrió únicamente con la bolsa de patatas de Peter entre sus manos.

-Eh, Lily... –la llamó entonces, haciendo que se volviese con algo de desconfianza-. ¿quieres... quieres una patata?

La pelirroja sonrió. No había sido una forma muy típica de reconciliación, pero al menos, saboreando la patata en su boca e ignorando las quejas de Peter, supo que se había enterrado el hacha de guerra.

**Fin del capítulo cinco. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, lo sé, es cortito y no tiene mucha miga... es lo que yo llamo un capítulo de transición. Si os sirve de consuelo, en el capítulo que viene descubriremos algo muy importante que (creo yo) os dejará de piedra. Así spoileando... se trata de Kaitleen. Ya lo veréis. **

**Respecto a Lily y James... ¿qué decir? Que al fin parece que están dispuestos a cambiar, aunque os aseguro que su amistad no va a ser nada fácil. ¡Y nada más!**

**Sólo pediros que por favor si lo leéis dejéis review, por muy cortito que sea, aunque no os guste el fic. Tengo muchos hits y muy pocos reviews... de hecho, cada vez menos. ¿Es mucho pedir dos palabritas? **

**Besos,**

**Dreamkat**

**Miembro weaver**


	6. Objetivo: auror

**Disclaimer: que no, que nada es mío. **

**Bueno, antes que nada. Escribo hoy porque estoy muy contenta por la cantidad de reviews que recibí en el antiguo capítulo y porque... no sé, porque hoy supongo que necesito escribir, ya sabéis: desconectarme y relajarme un poco. Últimamente tengo muchas ganas de escapar de mi vida real. Por tanto, no os doy más la chapa. ¡A leer! **

**6. Objetivo: auror.**

-¿Me he pasado con la gomina?

-Sirius, cariño, por enésima vez... –dijo Lily un tanto divertida, retocando el nudo de su corbata-. Es el primer día de la academia de aurores, no tu primera comunión.

-¿Es que no tengo derecho a estar emocionado? –dijo con ojos brillantes, antes de echar una ojeada rápida a su reloj-. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido James?

-Bueno, creo que no eres el único que está teniendo una sesión de auto-peluquería.

-¿Prongs arreglando su pelo? –rió el chico con nerviosismo-. No llegaremos nunca, entonces.

-Siempre podemos aparecernos...

-Creía que estabas a favor de hacer deporte, ir andando y...

-¡Ya estoy, chicos!

Evidentemente, el recién llegado no apareció con el pelo retocado. Casi podrían jurar que estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, y por las pintas que llevaba, estaba claro que se había vestido a velocidad de vértigo.

-¿Te han atracado por el camino o esas pintas son tuyas, Prongs? –se burló Sirius.

El chico le lanzó una mirada furibunda a través del cristal de sus gafas.

-No encontraba mis libros. No he tenido tiempo para nada.

Lily bufó, exasperada.

-Bueno, y después de maravilloso momento metrosexual... ¿entramos en clase?

James sonrió, tratando en vano de ocultarlo. Sirius, en cambio, no tuvo ningún problema en soltar una carcajada, rodeando a su chica por la cintura.

-Claro, Lily, como quieras... –miró a James de reojo-. Aún se me hace raro tener en el grupo a alguien tan cumplidor. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, James?

-Una vida triste llegando puntuales –respondió el chico, fingiendo un escalofrío.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, resignada, mientras que los tres avanzaban al interior del edificio.

"Bienvenidos a la AOAB", decía un cartelito muy mono nada más entrar.

-¿AOAB?

-Academia Oficial de Aurores Británicos, Sirius. Lo ponía en la carta que te enviaron.

-Uhmm...

James, por su parte, se acercaba sigilosamente a un corcho que, colgado en la pared, ya daba cabida al pergamino con las fechas de los exámenes.

-Creo que... esto está empezando a asustarme –comentó tras tragar saliva, y al instante Sirius y Lily se acercaron a mirar.

-¿Cinco exámenes el mismo día? Pero... pero eso es...

-Inhumano, Lily, puedes decirlo.

Las palabras del chico fueron calladas cuando vieron a una jovencita que caminaba hacia ellos con aire tímido. Era rubia, ojos azules e increíblemente guapa.

-Perdonad... ¿sabéis dónde está el aula dos?

La mandíbula de James se desencajó, y mientras Lily ayudaba a la chica a ubicarse, le pegó un codazo a Sirius.

-Creo que esto empieza a gustarme más...

Sirius calló por prudencia, pero lo cierto era que no podía sino darle la razón.

**0o0o0**

-¿Todo esto es... polvo? –preguntó Kaitleen, con sus ojos horrorizados clavados en el almacén.

-Bienvenida al mundo de la música, chica.

Su vista se paró ahora en Angy, que con las manos ya negras, pasaba cajas de instrumentos de un lado a otro. Michelle entraba en la habitación también, cargada, y Kaitleen se apresuró en ayudarla mientras Angy volvía al mostrador.

-Eh ¿qué hay de los movimientos de varita? –sugirió.

-¿Con Angy por aquí? Ni de coña. No creo que unos palos echando lucecitas les pasen desapercibidos.

-¡Ah, es verdad, que Angy es...!

-Sí –dijo, y finalmente apoyó la pila de cajas-. Dios, a veces me pregunto si realmente los venderemos todos. A veces pienso que la mayoría de los instrumentos los tiene Tonks aquí por gusto.

Kaitleen alzó las cejas.

-¿Y para qué las tiene aquí?

-Ah, no sé, eso pregúntaselo a él. Pero ya me dirás para qué quiere tanta cosa vieja que dudo mucho que pueda sonar ya. Esto, en el fondo, es una especie de despensa de su casa. Es un obseso por la música.

La chica rió, y empezó a sellar las cajas que debía, mientras Michelle se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Kaitleen la observó desde arriba, mientras ella cogía una guitarra que parecía, por cierto, bastante vieja.

-¿Eso sonará?

-Tres minutos, como mucho. Estas cuerdas se aflojan ya con nada... –comentó, afinándola con un par de toquecitos y mucho oído. La morena la miró sorprendida.

-¿Sabes tocar?

Michelle sonrió.

-Algo así. ¿Sabes cantar?

-Espantaría a los clientes –rió la chica.

-Nah, no seas quejica. Sabes que no tenemos clientes.

-¿Y qué propones? –preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

-¿Conoces a los Beatles?

Los labios de Kaitleen se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras una sensación agradable y a la vez extraña se agolpaba en su estómago cuando la sintió cerca.

-¿Hay alguien en toda Inglaterra que no los conozca?

**0o0o0 Horas más tarde 0o0o0**

-Lily, prometiste que no nos harías trabajar, y llevamos aquí mirando al vacío desde las cuatro y media.

-Error, Sirius, cariño. Tú eres el único que está mirando al vacío.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, sin elevar el tono de susurros que compartían en medio de la mesa de la biblioteca-. Tú estás estudiando, pero Prongs...

-Potter tampoco está mirando al vacío. Por si no te has dado cuenta tiene la vista fija en el culo de la bibliotecaria –comentó, señalando a una jovencita que en esos momentos se agachaba a coger un par de libros.

-Prefería lo de "James", gracias –contestó el aludido, molesto-. Además, Lily, hoy estás poco receptiva conmigo y no me gusta.

-James –le regañó su amigo-. Sólo intenta trabajar.

-Y atacarme de paso por mirar a chicas.

-¡Yo no te...!

-¡Sí lo haces! Llevas todo el día igual. Primero en la academia, todo porque miraba un poquito a la chica rubia esa, como se llame, la del movimiento en la varita que...

-Toda la maldita clase, James. ¡Toda! No has atendido ni en un solo momento. ¿Es así como piensas preparar tu carrera?

-Sólo intento alegrar un poco mi vista...

Sirius bufó frustrado.

-¿Pero queréis callar?

James le señaló con el dedo, dolido.

-¿Vas a defenderla?

-No voy a hacer nada. Sinceramente, si tenéis diferencias por arreglar aún he de dejaros para que maduréis solitos, porque ni a mí me apetece estudiar, ni vosotros estáis por la labor de dejarme tranquilo.

Lily y James le miraron confundidos. Sirius se levantaba de la mesa.

-Eh, Pad, tío...

-Voy a ver si me despejo –le cortó él-. Nos vemos en casa.

Y antes de que pudieran decir ni hacer nada, el chico cogía ya su mochila y caminaba a la salida de la biblioteca. Lily parpadeó, sin saber muy bien si debía seguirle o esperar a que se le pasara. James, por su parte, decidió fingir que se enfrascaba en el libro. Al menos, durante unos minutos.

**0o0o0**

Sirius encontró el frío de Londres colándose por entre su ropa, y se abrazó más, aliviado en cierta forma por salir de la biblioteca al fin. Estaba cansado. De estar delante del libro sin enterarse de una palabra, de ver lo que se le caía encima en la academia de aurores... pero sobre todo de aquella extraña situación entre su novia y su mejor amigo. ¿No se suponía que, al menos por humanidad, deberían llevarse bien? Podrían fingirlo delante de él, como hacían el resto de los mortales. En cambio, pese a lo que sería lo normal, el chico a veces sentía que sobraba en aquella relación tan peculiar. Sentía que él era el tercero, que aquellas discusiones que se habían prolongado durante tantos años unían a Lily y a James de una forma que él jamás podría experimentar.

Y sentir que era él quien se interponía entre ambos, el que sobraba... era una sensación que no le gustaba nada.

-¡Eh, Black!

Se paró en seco, oyendo su nombre en voz femenina. Por un momento se esperó encontrarse a Lily, pero cuando giró, no fue a ella a quien vio.

-¿Kaitleen?

La chica sonrió, caminando más deprisa para alcanzarle. Él alzó una ceja, contento en parte por ver una cara conocida.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –bromeó-. ¿Desde cuando Kaity me saluda?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con cierto abatimiento, mirándole mientras el gélido viento revolvía su cabello negro. ¿Por qué le saludaba?

-Bueno, acabo de salir de trabajar.

Sí, aquella quizás era la respuesta más adecuada. La jornada de trabajo la había hecho volver sintiéndose extraña. Se había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana cantando junto con Michelle, mientras la pobre Angy atendía a los cuatro clientes que habían ido a la tienda. Aún le recorría en la mente las manos de la rubia tocando la guitarra, y su propia voz confluyendo con el sonido de esta, formando música las dos. Se había sentido bien, y ahora la conciencia de una nueva vulnerabilidad que no lograba entender la asustaba, y en cierta forma le obligaba a buscar aunque fuera un poquito de compañía.

Y Sirius... bueno, para qué mentir. Nunca le había caído mal realmente.

-Ya veo –dijo él, sin comprender nada, comenzando a caminar-. Te machacan ¿verdad?

-Algo así –rió ella.

-Idem –reconoció, con cara de perrito degollado, antes de sonreír-. Eh, Kaity.. ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Dar una vuelta? Tú eres masoca. Por si no te das cuenta, hace frío. Y mucho.

El chico entrecerró los ojos.

-Cierto. ¿Una cafetería?

-¿Traes dinero?

-Mierda... ¿tu casa?

-¿La mía?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. ¿Por qué no la tuya?

Él la cogió del brazo graciosamente al caminar.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres adentrarte en el maravilloso mundo de los dos chicos más populares de Hogwarts? Te advierto que la sensación abruma.

-¿Vivís en Buckinham?

-Mm... no.

-Entonces nada puede sorprenderme.

Él rió de buena gana, y la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Te atreves o no?

-Es eso o morirme de frío, así que...

-Hecho –sentenció solemne, comenzando a dirigirla-. Prepárese, mi dama, para un viaje turístico que la llevará a la zona más elitista de todo Londres.

Ella rió, y sin embargo y aún mirándola de reojo, Sirius pudo descubrir que un brillo faltaba en los ojos de la morena.

**0o0o0**

-Psst...

Lily le ignoró.

-Eh, Lils.

-James, por última vez, estoy...

-Intentando estudiar, ya lo sé. Pero es que me aburro.

-Pues cómprate un mono.

-Ya tengo suficiente con Sirius.

La pelirroja le dirigió una mala mirada, y el chico rió.

-Vamos, no te enfades, sabes que va en coña.

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia. Por si no te has fijado, se ha ido enfadado con nosotros.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, eso no ha sido del todo culpa mía.

-Claro que sí. Has sido tú quien has conseguido irritarme con tu comportamiento de quinceañero hormonal.

-Y tú quien en vez de tragarme como hacen todos, tienes que criticar absolutamente todo lo que hago, y fijarte en todas y cada una de las chicas a las que miro. ¡Por Merlín, si casi las mirabas más tú que yo!

-No es lo mismo. Yo no las miro de esa forma tan lasciva.

-¿Lasciva? –rió el chico-. Lily, lees demasiados libros. Además, y si así fuera ¿qué? Creo que estoy en mi pleno derecho de mirar a quien quiera como me plazca. Y si dejaras de criticarme tanto quizás te darías cuenta de que no soy al único al que se me escapan los ojos de vez en cuando...

-¿Hablas de Sirius? –preguntó, indignada-. Sirius jamás miraría a una chica así, me tiene a mí –respondió, hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

-Ajá, Lily, como quieras; pero no intentes ignorar la psicología masculina. De vez en cuando es conveniente tratar de comprendernos.

-Genial, Potter –sentenció, dejando sus libros sobre la mesa con suficiente ruido como para que el resto de los estudiantes dieran un respingo-. Entonces prueba a entender la femenina también, porque no es agradable ver como miras a todo lo que lleva falda delante de mis narices como si...

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que les mire, Lily? –dijo con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Porque es machista –respondió como si fuera algo obvio-. E incómodo, para variar.

-Oh, vamos, por Merlín –suspiró el chico, repantigándose aún más en el asiento-. Eso es estúpido. Es ley de vida. Los chicos miran a las chicas. Fin.

-Pues déjame decirte que es una actitud primaria y... –comenzó a reprenderle la chica, sin excesivo éxito.

-Y natural. Tu problema es que haces una montaña de un grano de arena. Si dejaras de obsesionarte tanto con lo supuestamente salido que estoy y con la cantidad de las chicas a las que supuestamente miro tal vez te darías cuenta de cómo te mira Sirius. O cómo te miro yo, qué diablos –terminó por reconocer, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa-. Es una tontería.

Ella sintió que el rubor se expandía por sus mejillas.

-Ya, pues te agradecería que no lo hicieras –dijo todo lo seria que pudo, sintiéndose de repente más observada que nunca.

El chico rió, apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos.

-Lo intentaré –prometió, solemne, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Aunque no prometo nada.

Lily trató de contener su risa, y terminó pegándole con un libro a modo de venganza por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar. James rió, intentando defenderse.

-Disculpen –dijo entonces la severa voz de la bibliotecaria originaria inconsciente de la discusión-. Agradecería abandonaran la biblioteca, por favor. Hay otros estudiantes que intentan trabajar.

Lily y James le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, y escarmentados comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. La pelirroja estaba en estado catatónico.

-Nunca me habían echado de una biblioteca –dijo finalmente cuando atravesaron la puerta.

James sonrió.

-Toda una experiencia ¿eh?

Ella se dispuso a dirigirle una mala mirada, que terminó siendo una suave e inevitable risa. El chico disfrutó con ella durante unos segundos en los que ella no podía darse cuenta de que la miraba, a sus ojos verdes cerrándose por el aire, a su cabello rojo, sus labios, sus pómulos enrojecidos quizás por el frío. Oh, sí, había de reconocer que Sirius no tenía mal gusto, después de todo.

-¿Te hace un café?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, asiendo su mochila contra su espalda, y el chico agradeció mentalmente el poder pasar unos minutos con ella. No era mala compañía, discusiones aparte, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se encaminaban a la primera cafetería que encontraran.

En silencio, James se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de mantener su promesa.

**0o0o0**

-Bienvenida a la mansión Potter-Black.

La chica no supo muy bien qué contestar.

-Hoy en día a todo lo llaman mansión... –terminó por murmurar, tratando de no fijarse demasiado en los montones de ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

-Bah, está algo desordenada... pero no me dirás que no es cálida.

-Desde luego que no. ¿Hace cuánto que no ventiláis esto un poco? Por Merlín...

-Ni que Lily y tú fuerais... bueno, sí, sois unas maniáticas del orden. Pero el resto de seres humanos en este mundo necesita algo de desorden, es sano.

Ella apartó de una patada un par de camisas que parecían ser de James. Las escondió debajo del sofá, y algo más satisfecha, se dejó caer en él, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-Me muero de sueño.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, y cuando los abrió, descubrió la cara de Sirius justo encima de la suya, observándola con atención. Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas? –la interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño-. Un buen helado de chocolate. Eso y hablar con un amigo al que le vas a contar de una buena vez qué te pasa.

Ella quiso replicar, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca y terminó por suspirar, mientras el chico se levantaba en dirección a la cocina. ¿Contarle lo que le pasaba? Sí, claro, no se lo había contado a alguien y se lo iba a contar a Black...

Aunque, después de todo, no parecía una mala idea, pensándolo en frío. Después de todo ¿quién mejor que él iba a comprender lo que le pasaba? Se mordió el labio, confusa, y al instante el chico llegaba con una tarrina enorme y dos cucharas, acompañadas por una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios.

Le tendió una cuchara, que la chica aceptó incorporándose en el sofá. Quedaron sentados hombro junto a hombro, y ambos clavaron sus cubiertos en el helado, llevándoselo después a los labios. Se miraron, con la boca llena, y apenas pudieron contener la risa.

-¿Qué? Va bien ¿eh?

Kaitleen asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa un poco triste, y el chico le dio un codazo.

-Venga, va, cuéntame. Mal de amores. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Eres experto en reconocer los síntomas? –preguntó escéptica.

-Soy el mejor amigo del mayor rompecorazones de Hogwarts. Uno se adapta a las circunstancias... –abrió mucho los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de la peor posibilidad-. Es eso. Te has enamorado de James.

-¡Por Merlín, no!

-¿Segura? Mira que si es eso... –bufó frustrado-. No te puedo decir que vaya a ser fácil, ya sabes que el chico es poco estable en estas cosas y además creo que...

-¡Black, maldita sea, no estoy enamorada de Potter!

El chico se quedó en silencio, algo aliviado.

-¿Entonces? –dijo, cogiendo una nueva ración de helado.

Ella tomó aire repetidamente, tratando de calmarse. Podía decírselo. De hecho, sabía que tenía que contárselo a alguien o explotaría. Sin embargo, era tan difícil...

-Me... gusta alguien, Sirius.

-Ajá.

-Pero... es que creo que va a sorprenderte bastante.

-Me estás asustando –dijo el chico, tragando saliva sonoramente.

Kaitleen cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Michelle.

-¿Uh? –murmuró el chico, desconcertado-. No cambies de tema...

-¡No he cambiado de tema!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Michelle con que...?

-¡Joder, Sirius! –exclamó ella, lanzándole un cojín con frustración-. ¡No me hagas explicártelo!

-Pero es que no lo entiendo, de verdad... ¿no se suponía que ibas a contarme quién te gustaba?

-Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de hacer, maldita sea.

El silencio en esos instantes fue sepulcral, conforme los ojos de Sirius se salían poco a poco de sus órbitas.

-¿Eres... eres lesbiana? –dijo tras mucha meditación.

-Eres rápido, Sirius –murmuró con sorna, aún algo sonrojada.

Las mandíbulas del chico se desencajaron.

-¡Joder! Nunca había hablado con una lesbiana. ¡Qué... guay! Oye... ¿y esto lo sabes desde hace mucho? Quiero decir... ¿lo sabe Lily y eso? Porque lo de que compartáis piso y esas cosas empieza a hacerme muy poca gracia ¿eh?

-Gracias por tu comprensión, Sirius, me encanta tener amigos como tú –se quejó, escondiéndose tras un cojín, haciéndose un ovillo-. Y no, no lo sabe nadie. Es precisamente a ti, al ser mononeuronal más simple que existe, al primero al que se lo he contado. Si es que debo de ser gilipollas...

-Espera, espera... –dijo el chico rápidamente, ordenando conceptos-. Vamos, que esto es nuevo ¿no? Es la primera chica que te gusta.

Kaitleen asintió con la cabeza, y el chico rió con despreocupación.

-Oh, vamos, entonces no es nada oficial. Todo el mundo tiene sus dudas sexuales en algún momento de su vida...

Ella no pudo evitar reír entonces también.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en algún momento de tu vida te has podido sentir atraído por... James, por ejemplo?

-Claro que no –se apresuró a añadir, sin excesivo convencimiento.

-Merlín, cuando se lo cuente a Lily.

-No saques las cosas de contexto. Estábamos hablando de ti y de esta paranoia tuya que, como te digo, no es más que una... confusión. Ya sabes, una revolución hormonal y esas cosas que os pasa a las tías –hizo un gesto con sus manos, y la chica alzó una ceja. Agitó su cabeza-. Hazme caso, es una tontería.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso crees tú, chico listo. ¿Pero y quién te dice que efectivamente no soy lesbiana y que...? Joder, Sirius. Es que es todo tan... confuso. Ojalá hubiera algún tipo de medidor. Sería genial que te pasaran por una máquina tipo... un detector de metales ¿sabes? Y que te dijeran: "puedes irte tranquila, eres hetero".

-Kaitleen, deja las pastillas. No te hacen bien.

-¡Hablo en serio! Es una mierda estar tan... a la espera de algo que no entiendo. No te puedes hacer ni idea. Quisiera... no sé, no sé ni lo que quiero.

El chico se detuvo a meditar unos instantes, barajando posibilidades. Inventar en diez minutos el detector de sexualidad que acababa de sugerir la morena definitivamente no resultaba una idea factible. Sin embargo...

-Bien, Kaitleen, apostaremos fuerte.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Ya sabes, a que te aclares de una vez.

-Ya. ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a poder ayudarme? Porque lo del helado está muy bien y tal, pero...

-No, no. Es un plan mejor. Digamos que es prácticamente tan preciso como tu "detector de metales".

La chica alzó una ceja.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Bésame.

La carcajada fue eminente.

-¿Qué?

-Que me beses. No es tan terrible. No es nada personal, simplemente... un favor, una prueba. Si no sientes nada definitivamente eres lesbiana.

-Creo que a alguien se le ha subido un poquito el ego.

-Soy realista, Kaity –murmuró, frotando sus uñas en su jersey-. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Pero... pero ¿y si...? –titubeó ella, mordiéndose el labio con cierto nerviosismo-. ¿Y si...? Yo qué se.. ¿y si siento algo?

-Pues un peso que te quitas de encima.

Ella contuvo el aliento, considerando la posibilidad, y finalmente y aunque algo en su interior le decía que era una verdadera locura, terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, Black –sentenció, firmemente-. Dame un beso de película y acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

El chico se encogió de hombros, no muy desencantado con la perspectiva del asunto, y Y Sirius le dio un beso. No un beso cualquiera, no. "EL BESO"; ese beso que sólo usaba en ocasiones de extrema urgencia y que requería su máxima concentración. La sensualidad exquisita que en esos momentos emanaba de sus labios le hizo pensar por un momento que ardería la habitación. Sus labios haciéndose con los suyos, su lengua rozando la suya con movimientos certeros. Las manos de Sirius en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola a él, disfrutándola, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía ser fuegos artificiales.

Se separaron despacio, con el aliento del chico aún agitado golpeando sus labios. Miró a la chica. Ahhh, cuanto había echado de menos esa satisfacción que te embargaba cuando el objeto de tu ataque sexual se quedaba tan gratamente impresionado que solo podías leerle en la frente que quería MÁS. Le sonrió de una manera que creyó muy atractiva, esperando su respuesta.

-Definitivamente, Sirius, soy lesbiana.

Sirius, entonces, no pudo ocultar su frustración.

-¿Qué...?

* * *

**Y se acabó lo que se daba. Lo sé, me ha costado muchísimo tiempo, pero creedme si os digo que aún estoy tratando de mimetizarme con el bachiller y no es fácil. Ya creí que jamás lo terminaría y aquí estoy. Sólo puedo pediros reviews. Aunque sean chiquititos, no pido ensayos filosóficos, sólo... una pequeña muestra de que realmente alguien sigue este fic y no lo escribo para nada. De veras, me haría muchísima ilusión. **

**Besitos y demás, **

**Dream-kat**


	7. Sant mungo y demás

**Disclaimer: nada, esperaremos al niño. Sigo sin un duro. **

**Sí, lo sé, esta vez he sido relativamente rápida ¿no? xDDD eso merece premio (reviews reviews jojojo) Dejémoslo en que ha sido mi regalito de navidad a todas las fans de at the beginning que me dejasteis reviews tan chachis en el anterior capítulo.  
No me enrollo más. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**At the beginning**

**7. Sant Mungo y demás**

El tiempo pasaba en Londres con una velocidad abrumadora para los chicos, que entre prisa y cuento habían alcanzado el mes de noviembre sin darse cuenta. El frío era ya más que patente, y buscaban, como cualquier londinense con cabeza, pasar el mayor tiempo posible en un lugar cubierto. Para su suerte, al menos eso decía Lily, los estudios les obligaban a pasarse el día en la academia y en la biblioteca. Sirius, en cambio, no parecía tan de acuerdo con su opinión, y contaba los días para que por fin volviese a ser verano y pudiera llevarse a su chica a la playa y, de paso, arrancarla de una vez de tanto libro.

Kaitleen, por su parte, se hacía con su sueldo en la tienda de música, a la que más apegada se sentía día tras día (y no sólo por motivos económicos). Lo cierto era que empezaba a sentirse parte de aquella pequeña tienda, y el hecho de que Michelle la considerase una más del grupo, la hacía sentirse aún más reconfortada.

-¿Quedan tostadas? –dijo Lily ya vestida y preparada para clase. Kaitleen, somnolienta y todavía en pijama, simplemente negó con la cabeza-. ¿Te las has acabado todas?

-Necesito energía, Lils.

La pelirroja se limitó a reír. En el fondo, no todo había cambiado en aquellos meses. Había cosas, como el enorme apetito de su compañera de piso por las mañanas, que parecían no cambiar nunca.

-Me voy ya, Sirius y James deben de estar esperándome... –comentó, antes de volverse y guiñarle un ojo-. Suerte.

Otras, en cambio, sí que habían cambiado. Y ya no sólo por la forma en la que Lily se dirigía al que antes denominaba simplemente como "Potter". Era ese "suerte" lo que más definía los cambios en aquel apartamento londinense. Un suerte que iba explícitamente dirigido a Kaitleen y a la tienda... a Michelle. Sí, después de su productiva conversación con Sirius, la morena había reunido todo su coraje y le había confesado a su mejor amiga que le gustaban las chicas. Y, lejos de alejarse, Lily había prometido apoyarla en lo que necesitase.

Kaitleen suspiró lánguidamente, mientras la pelirroja abandonaba la casa con un portazo. Se levantó, dispuesta a vestirse. Sí, desde luego necesitaría suerte.

**0o0o0**

-Espero que hayáis traído suficiente ropa y mucha energía, mis queridos alumnos.

Cuando el profesor de "Ataque y defensa en duelo" pronunció aquellas palabras, todos los futuros aurores levantaron las cejas con cierto entusiasmo. En el fondo, llevaban esperando esa sesión desde el comienzo de curso. Las clases teóricas, si bien según Lily eran muy interesantes, carecían de emoción para los espíritus temerarios y luchadores de los dieciséis jovencitos que había en esa promoción.

Por fin, por primera vez, parecía que iban a pasar a la acción.

-Levantaos, id al centro de la sala y poneos por parejas, por favor.

Sirius miró a Lily, y esta a su vez. Sonrieron y asintieron, caminando juntos a un extremo de la sala, colocándose frente a frente, al igual que hicieron todos. James ¿cómo no? eligió a cierta rubia que había tenido entre ceja y ceja desde el principio del curso.

El profesor, desde su posición, podía verlos cuchichear, y la expresión tanto del chico como de la chica no le gustaba un pelo.

-Potter, Becket; no os quiero juntos en esta prueba. Va a ser un duelo a varita armada, y no una cita en un café –las risas entre los alumnos no tardaron en hacerse oír, y James bufó fastidiado-. Black, con la señorita Becket. Potter, con Evans.

Sí, sacado de una película de Holliwood. Potter y Evans, James y Lily, que tanto tiempo en su adolescencia en Hogwarts habrían querido pelearse de verdad, por fin tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Claro que esta vez sus instintos homicidas habían disminuido notablemente, y todo lo que Lily podía sentir era decepción por no poder practicar con Sirius. James, en cambio, parecía algo inquieto.

-Se trata de practicar los hechizos que os he estado enseñando, pero no de que os matéis los unos a los otros. Tenedlo claro, si veo el mínimo signo de violencia en este aula, el culpable será expulsado de la clase sin miramientos ¿entendido? –todos asintieron y él sacó su varita-. Simplemente y muy despacio, vais a atacar a vuestro contrincante, al centro, para que él tenga tiempo a defenderse como he estado enseñando. Recordad, no os apresuréis, estáis muy verdes y aún tenemos mucho tiempo para practicar en serio. ¿Todo claro?

James miró a Lily..

-Empezad cuando cuente hasta tres.

Lily miró al suelo.

-Uno...

James cogió su varita, apuntando algo indeciso hacia ella. ¿Y si salía mal? Él apenas si se había leído un par de veces los hechizos en casa.

-Dos...

Lily tomó aire y cogió la suya, apuntándole decidida. No podía ser muy difícil.

-Tres.

Miles de destellos azules salieron de las varitas de los alumnos al mismo tiempo, y chocaron entre sí produciendo chispas cegadoras. Algunos se taparon los ojos con las manos, mientras el profesor, exasperado, insistía en que eso era lo último que debía hacerse en esos casos.

-¡No bajes la varita, por Merlín, Engelhard! –gritó señalando a una alumna asustada-. Y tú ve más despacio... que ella tenga tiempo a ver el hechizo o si no me veo teniendo que enterraros a todos.

Lily y James, por su parte, se atacaban despacio, moviéndose a tientas en la habitación procurando no chocarse con nadie.

-_Tarantallegra_ –dijo el chico moviendo su varita hacia ella sin demasiada decisión.

-_Impedimenta_ –respondió ella, segura y eficaz.

James hubo de reconocer, para sus adentros, que era bastante buena. Sería una gran auror si se lo proponía, no había duda. Y en el fondo, se le hacía tan extraño atacarla... siempre había imaginado que podría descargar su ira en esas clases contra un saco de boxeo, o algún tipo de muñeco a imitación de un mortífago; pero desde luego no a Lily Evans, con la cual apenas si se atrevía a hacer chiquilladas en vez de hechizos.

-¡Potter, Evans! Conseguiréis dormirnos a todos –se quejó entonces el profesor, viendo la poca emoción que ponían a la pelea.

Lily tomó aire, y pillándole desprevenido dijo:

-_Mimblewimble_.

Por suerte, el chico pudo bloquearla a tiempo, y la respondió con un hechizo más fuerte, que eficazmente ella supo esquivar. Siguieron subiendo la intensidad, mientras el resto de alumnos apenas reparaban en ellos. Se estaban... probando, o al menos eso parecía pensar el profesor que, arrugando aún más su viejo rostro, sonreía de lado. Sí, había algo en aquella pareja que en el fondo probaba su magia y hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar. Eran muy buenos, los dos, y se atacaban y esquivaban con una agilidad casi profesional.

La goma que sujetaba el cabello pelirrojo de la chica había caído al suelo hacía ya tiempo, conforme seguían peleando, y él, sudoroso y agitado, tenía que hacer verdadero esfuerzo en ocasiones para seguirle el ritmo.

-_Desmaius_ –dijo él, con las gafas apunto de caérsele de la cara.

-_Impedimenta_ –repitió ella-. _Petr.._

-¡_Impedimenta!_ –dijo, apunto de perder el equilibrio tras chocar con un chico-. ¡_Relaskio! _

Ambos cayeron al suelo. James cayó por el tropezón, y Lily porque, aturdida en la caída del chico, no había tenido tiempo a reaccionar y parar su hechizo. Y entonces, entre ruido de chispas y gritos de alumnos en lucha, James pudo oír algo que claramente sonaba ha roto.

Miró a Lily asustado, que en esos momentos llevaba sus manos a un tobillo que estaba torcido de una forma poco esperanzadora. Se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia ella y olvidando la magulladura en su pierna por su propio traspiés.

-¡Lily! –exclamó, arrodillándose a su lado, conforme Sirius detenía su pelea también para acudir en su ayuda-. ¿Estás... estás bien?

La pelirroja aún seguía aturdida, con las manos sujetando su tobillo, en el que podía sentir agudos pinchazos. Los ojos se le empañaron de dolor, y pestañeó repetidamente intentando no llorar.

-Ssi... –dijo de una forma poco convincente-. Pero... pero creo que no puedo... levantarme.

El chico se quedó estático en su sitio, sin decir ni hacer nada, aún más aturdido que ella, viendo como el profesor tocaba su pie y anunciaba que su tobillo estaba roto, y como Sirius la ayudaba a levantarse preguntándole a cada momento si estaba bien. James seguía sentado en el suelo, sin saber qué decir.

Entre Sirius y el profesor la sacaron del aula, dirigiéndose a Sant Mungo. Y él les siguió mucho después, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose el mayor idiota de todo Londres.

**0o0o0 **

-Claro, estas cuerdas al ser más suaves le ayudarán si está aprendiendo. De todas formas si ve que se sueltan siempre puede cambiarlas...

-¡Psst, Kaity!

La morena se quedó callada un momento, con su cliente delante, y miró a la puerta entreabierta del almacén. Michelle la llamaba con la mano.

-Disculpe un momento, vuelvo enseguida –se excusó, entrando al almacén. La rubia la esperaba con una sonrisa en la boca -. ¿Qué pasa? Estaba con un cliente.

-Me ocupo yo –dijo Bob con una extraña amabilidad, saliendo fuera.

Michelle sonrió aún más.

-¿Estás ocupada este medio día?

-¿Qué?

-Que si tienes algo que hacer.

-Pues... no –dijo, notando como su propio pulso comenzaba a acelerarse-. ¿Por qué?

-Quería invitarte a comer. ¿Puedo?

-¡Claro! –respondió, más jovialmente de lo que habría querido-. ¿Pero por qué?

-Oh, bueno. Quiero hablar contigo. Quiero... contarte algo, lo sé desde hace poco pero... quería que fueras la primera en enterarte. Creo que te gustará saberlo.

Kaitleen abrió mucho los ojos, intentando por todos los medios no ilusionarse demasiado. ¿Realmente iba a oír lo que creía que iba a oír?

-A las dos en el italiano de la esquina.

-Hecho.

Salió del almacén, con el corazón latiéndole estrepitosamente en el pecho. Le temblaban las rodillas. Parecía ser que, después de todo, el deseo de suerte de Lily había dado buen resultado.

**0o0o0**

Unas horas después, James esperaba sentado en las escaleras de Sant Mungo, en la calle, sin atreverse del todo a entrar. Les había seguido dentro unos minutos, hasta ver como tenían que aplicarle una poción bastante dolorosa recomponedora de huesos, que fue todo cuanto necesitó para salir de allí. Era por su culpa. Era un bestia, un torpe, un gilipollas... y ahora Lily tenía el tobillo roto.

Probablemente no era para tanto; de hecho, si lo pensaba fríamente, no se habría sentido tan mal si se hubiese tratado de Sirius. Lo habría tomado como una metedura de pata, le habría pedido perdón y habría estado con él mientras le arreglaran el pie. Sin embargo... se sentía como una mierda por haberle hecho daño a Lily.

Quizás fuera porque era una chica y por tanto más "débil", o quizás simplemente por ser ella, y por haber sido tan estúpido de haber metido la pata en algo tan tonto como ese hechizo. Enterró su cabeza en sus manos, abatido. Sirius, en cambio, no había tardado en ir a reconfortarla y ayudarla a ir al hospital. Él sí que sabía tratarla bien.

-¿Señor Potter?

El chico levantó la mirada, para ver a una enfermera que se abrazaba con frío, mirándole. Él asintió con la cabeza, levantándose, esperando oír noticias de Lily.

-Le están buscando dentro. La chica...

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí, vamos a darle el alta, pero...

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó, cortándola impaciente.

-Habitación doscientos cuatro.

El chico subió las escaleras apresurado y no paró hasta llegar a dicha habitación, donde de repente su ánimo por correr a verla se apagó, recordando nuevamente que el accidente había sido por su culpa.

Quiso darse la vuelta y huir con el rabo entre las piernas, pero para su mala suerte, la puerta se abrió, revelando su presencia. Una enfermera salía de la habitación y le dejó pasar, por lo que él no tuvo otra opción.

Lily estaba intentando incorporarse en la camilla, ya lista para irse, con dos muletas en una de sus manos. A su lado, sentado en una silla, estaba Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-James, pasa...

El chico obedeció, algo apagado, y miró a la chica.

-Lily, lo siento... he sido un torpe, no quería que...

Ella rió, quitándole importancia.

-No ha sido nada. Ya casi no me duele.

-Ya, pero...

-Vamos, que sólo es una fractura, que no me has dejado paralítica ¿eh?

El chico sonrió débilmente, y Sirius se levantó estrechándole el hombro para animarle, como si pudiera entender lo mal que se sentía.

-No te agobies, tío –dijo, mirando a Lily-. Sobrevivirá ¿o no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, y James suspiró algo más relajado por que, al menos, no se hubiera enfadado con él.

Lily se miraba la venda con una ceja alzada.

-No sé qué dirían mis padres si me vieran con esto y con... la pomada mágica. Con lo acostumbrados que estamos a la escayola muggle...

-Oh, pero esto es mil veces más efectivo. Verás que en dos días estás como nueva –dijo Siirius volviendo junto a ella, ayudándola a levantarse con delicadeza y procurando en todo momento que no tuviese que apoyar el pie vendado. James por un instante tuvo algo parecido a... ¿envidia?

Sirius besaba durante un corto y tierno instante los labios de Lily, que ya incorporada, se hacía con sus muletas.

-Tengo que irme un rato, preciosa. He quedado con la loca de mi prima. ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro, tranquilo, me iré a casa...

-Nada de salir a la calle ni bajar escaleras ni...

Ella rodó los ojos, algo divertida, y James sólo tragó saliva, sintiéndose extraño.

-¿Así que te citas a escondidas con Bellatrix y no me dices nada? –bromeó, tratando de librarse de esa sensación que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Sirius rompió en una carcajada.

-No seas bestia. He quedado con Andrómeda, quiere darme una sorpresa, o eso dice... –respondió, sujetando a Lily por la cintura mientras salían por la puerta y recorrían el pasillo del hospital-. Oye, Prongs... ¿te importa acompañarla a casa? Es que me da rabia dejarla sola...

-No hace falta, Sirius –se quejó ella, no queriendo poner en un aprieto al joven de gafas.

Él, en cambio, asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, la acompaño, después de todo me siento fatal... –dijo, rascándose la nuca, y entonces la miró-. Es decir, si todavía te fías de mí lo suficiente como para que te acompañe y eso.

Lily dejó escapar una risita, y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Sirius sonrió algo más tranquilo.

-Genial –sentenció él mismo, acelerando el paso-. Pues os dejo. ¡Intenta no hacer que la atropellen, Prongs!

El chico en silencio, rogó para que así fuera. Desde luego, aquel no era su día, y empezaba a pensar que no era una buena idea acompañarle.

Sirius ya había desaparecido, y Lily y James salieron a la calle, donde ella se estremeció.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó él, ayudándola a bajar el último escalón.

-Un poco.

El chico se quitó la bufanda y la puso como pudo en el cuello de la pelirroja, que sonrió algo sorprendida.

-¿Y este nuevo James protector de dónde ha salido?

Él se encogió de hombros, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Creo que me siento culpable...

Ella sonrió y, haciendo equilibrios con sus muletas, se estiró para darle un besito en la mejilla. James rió, y siguieron caminando despacio y con cuidado, sin percatarse de que el chico seguía sonriendo como un tonto.

**0o0o0**

-¿Andrómeda?

-Está arriba –dijo una vocecilla infantil, que obligó a Sirius a mirar hacia abajo. Ahí estaba la pequeña Nymphadora, tan alegre y jovial como siempre. El chico rió al verla y la alzó en brazos.

-¿Cómo está mi prima favorita?

Ella miraba la puerta extrañada.

-¿No viene tu amigo?

-¿Quién? –dijo, alzando una ceja-. ¿El de gafas?

-No... –respondió con inocencia infantil, mientras Sirius subía las escaleras con ella en brazos-. Remus.

Sirius alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y rió ante su ocurrencia.

-Pues no, no viene conmigo. ¿Querías verle? –dijo, y ella asintió muy rápido-. Vaya, vaya, tendré que decirle entonces que venga a hacerte una visita. ¿Te gustaría?

Ella sonrió aún más, y él soltó una carcajada, dejándola en el suelo al ver a su prima Andrómeda frente a sí.

-Hola, primita.

-¿Cómo estás, Sirius? –respondió ella abrazándole con fuerza.

-Intrigado, creo. ¿Qué es eso de una... sorpresa que me dijiste por carta?

-Oh, eso... –dijo con una sonrisita-. Ven al garaje. Tío Alphard y yo lo teníamos en mente hace tiempo...

**0o0o0**

-¿Qué llevan estos fideos?

-Mm... salsa de gambas, creo –murmuró Lily con la boca llena.

-No están mal ¿eh?

-Me gusta más el arroz.

James rió, con la caja de comida china sobre él. Habían terminado encargándola porque Lily en sus condiciones no estaba de humor para cocinar, y James no sabía siquiera freír un huevo. Y lo cierto era que, pese a su escepticismo inicial, estaba resultando ser una comida de lo más agradable. El chico entonces recordó algo y se llevó una mano al bolsillo, sacando unos billetes.

-Eh. ¿Qué haces? –se quejó Lily.

-Pagarte la comida.

-¿Qué más da? Si era una chorrada.

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pretendes pagarme la comida después de que te haya roto el pie? –negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por quién me tomas, Lily?

Ella suspiró.

-Voy a cansarme de decirte que ha sido un accidente ¿verdad? –apretó sus labios-. ¿Te vas a sentir mejor pagando?

-Mucho mejor –aseguró el chico, levantando la palma de su mano.

-Entonces paga.

James, más satisfecho, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida. Lily pinchó unos fideos que estuvo revolviendo en torno a su tenedor de plástico unos segundos, ensimismada.

-¿Sabes, James? Esto es raro...

-¿El qué?

Lily tardó un momento en responder, como si meditara sus palabras.

-No sé. Tú... preocupándote por mí, creo.

El chico sonrió de lado.

-No soy de piedra –le recordó, mirando al suelo-. Además que eso de ir a Azkaban por intento de homicidio no me llamaba mucho la atención.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo, divertida, llevándose a la boca los fideos. Él la miró con algo parecido a ternura.

-Normal que me preocupe ¿no? Eres... mi amiga.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, siendo consciente de que jamás la había llamado así. Una especie de calor le recorrió el pecho.

-Sí... –dijo, y le miró con una sonrisa. Él también la miraba a ella.

Y entonces un fuerte portazo les hizo salir de su ensoñación. Kaitleen había llegado a casa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lily trató de levantarse e ir en su búsqueda pero James la frenó y él mismo se levantó. La recién llegada se aferró a él no importándole que se tratara de Potter, y él la condujo al sofá mientras seguía llorando desconsolada.

-Kaity... Kaity cielo... –la llamó Lily, asustada-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He... he... –trató de decir, entre hipidos-. Comido con... Mich... Michelle...

James alzó una ceja, descolocado, y Lily sólo tomó aire.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kaity?

Ella se apartó de James, mirando a la pelirroja tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

-Decía que quería hablar conmigo, que era algo importante y... y yo pensé... pensé qué...

-Ya, Kaity, cuéntame qué ha ocurrido...

-Yo creía que sentía lo mismo, Lily, creía que...

James abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Eres lesbiana? –preguntó, alucinado, y la pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada, antes de volver a su tarea de consolar a Kaitleen.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Ella... ella se va a casar, Lily. Se casa con Bob... un... un empleado de la tienda...

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua y abrazó como pudo a su mejor amiga, acariciándole el pelo.

-Tranquila...

-Quería invitarme a la boda. ¡En las Vegas! –rió entre lágrimas-. Pero yo no quiero ir, Lily, no pienso ir, no puedo...

-No tienes por qué ir...

-Además nos ha invitado a todos... quiere que sea a lo grande ¿sabes? Que... que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que se quieren. Os invita a Sirius, a ti, a James, a Remus... a todos los de la tienda...

James, por su parte, terminó de digerir que Kaitleen estaba enamorada de su ex "novia", si es que podía llamar así a Michelle, y se dispuso a ayudar a Lily.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso yo de esas bodas? –dijo entonces, y Kaitleen le miró sorbiéndose la nariz-. Que no son más que una tomadura de pelo. Sólo... ganas de llamar la atención.

Lily alzó las cejas. Él siguió hablando.

-Cuando dos personas se quieren no necesitan que nadie más lo sepa. Basta una boda con los justos y poder escaparse en cuanto termine la fiesta... Ese tío... ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Bob...

-Bob. Ese tío no la merece de veras. Y no creo que ella esté muy feliz con él ¿sabes? Hablo en serio con lo de las bodas. El tema de Las Vegas suena más a paripé que a matrimonio –le dijo de forma confidente.

Kaitleen rió aún secándose las lágrimas, y Lily sonrió algo sorprendida. Ella también había pensado siempre que las bodas íntimas son mil veces más románticas. Le asombraba saber que James, detrás de esa fachada de Casanova, había pensado alguna vez en aquello.

-Gracias, James... –musitó Kaitleen-. Pero sigo sin querer ir a la boda.

-¡Pues no vayas! Que le den a la chica esa.

-En eso tiene razón –le apoyó Lily-. No tienes por qué ir. Y nosotros tampoco, si no quieres.

-No, no –dijo ella-. Vosotros tenéis que ir o... o sabrá que lo hacéis por mí. Yo ya no quiero que sepa nada. Fingiré que estoy enferma, creo.

-¿Y por qué no hablas con ella? –probó la pelirroja-. Tal vez si le dices lo que sientes...

-Así todo lo que conseguirá es perderla –sentenció James rápidamente. Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido, confusa.

Kaitleen les observó a los dos sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, unos golpes frenéticos empezaron a oírse desde el otro lado de la puerta. James se levantó viendo el momento perfecto para romper esa tensión estúpida que había creado sin darse cuenta y sin entender el por qué.

-¡Tíos, tíos, tíos! –gritaba Sirius histérico, con un casco en la mano-. ¡Me han regalado una moto voladora que es una auténtica pasada..!

Sólo entonces reparó en el panorama que había en el piso de su novia.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

**Y finalmente, he aquí el final del capítulo siete. Le he dado varias vueltas porque no me gustaba mucho, ya sabéis, siendo el típico capítulo de transición... pero el caso es que me apetecía publicar hoy así que aquí está. No sé aún si en el capítulo que viene aparecerá directamente las Vegas (porque sí, habrá bodorrio y todas esas cosas típicas en los fics que me gustan a mí tanto), o si poner algún capítulo antes. Ya veré, según me de el aire (y según lo prefiráis vosotras). Yo sólo digo que en las Vegas pasarán cosas muy pero que muy interesantes. De hecho, llevo queriendo que el fic llegue a ese momento prácticamente desde que lo empecé XD. **

**Nada más, que os pido reviews. No que os extendáis. Como siempre, me basta un "sigue" que me sirva para saber que me leéis. Esto es lo que mi amiga Raykal dice que hace que dejéis reviews por caridad xDDD pero yo sigo intentándolo. **

**Muchas gracias a todas, y ya de paso, me autofelicito el cumpleaños, que sí, será el 10 de enero, pero es que sé que no actualizaré antes jaja. Diecisiete años yay! Ya falta menos. **

**¡Besitos de chocolate y turrón para todas!**

**Dream-kat**


	8. Rara

**Disclaimer: Todo sigue sin ser mío. **

**Hola, tal tal... me ahorraré todo el rollo xD. He actualizado antes de lo que pensaba, y es que, tengo poco más que hacer. Estoy recién operada, dolorida y aburrida… jaja y yo que pensaba que estaría todo agobiada con los parciales… ahora estoy agobiada pensando si podré hacerlos. En fin, en fin en fin… aquí os dejo con un capítulo más de transición. Como véis no he hecho aún las vegas porque he pensado que tenía que añadir algunas cosillas antes. No sé si la mezcla de anestesia, calmantes y nervios habrá sido un buen cóctel a la hora de escribir XD pero tened piedad. **

**At the beginning.**

**Cap 8: Rara**

Cuando James despertó, al día siguiente, todo cuanto pudo notar era algo cálido y suave rodeando su cuerpo, además de que algo le hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Abrió los ojos, con pereza, y tardó en descubrir que era pelo rubio, y un cuerpo de mujer enredado en él, bajo las sábanas.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, acordándose. Becket. La chica de la academia. Después del accidente de Lily y de haber pasado prácticamente toda la tarde con ella... se sentía extrañamente más solo que nunca y había decidido llamarla.

Estaba claro que las cosas le habían salido bien. Se levantó de la cama con desgana, y vistiéndose por el camino, llegó a la cocina. Sirius tenía una carta en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

Sirius sonrió al verle.

-Menudo careto traes. ¿Mucha marcha?

-Pshé –respondió apenas, bostezando, y arrebatándole el pergamino. Al instante sus pupilas se dilataron-. Osea que va en serio.

-Eso parece, aunque yo sigo sin ver todo esto. Además, Kait me da pena.

-Joder, pero que se casan dentro de dos semanas. No entiendo una mierda, Pad. ¡Dos semanas y en las Vegas! A Michelle se le ha ido la olla.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Café?

-Desayunaré luego. Ahora tengo el estómago revuelto –masculló, irritado.

-Lo que yo decía: mucha marcha.

James le fulminó con la mirada, y antes de que pudiera responderle con algún tipo de comentario hiriente, se oyó la puerta de su habitación. Se dieron la vuelta, y una chica rubia apareció frotándose los ojos. Sonrió, haciendo estirar sus carnosos labios.

-Buenos días…

Sirius se sorprendió al oír el "_hola_" tan carente de emoción que salió de la boca de James. Era cierto que no solía aguantar mucho tiempo con una misma chica, pero qué menos que ser simpático la mañana después.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella de forma jovial, probablemente sin darse cuenta de que James estaba pasando de todo. Cogió la carta, carraspeó, y quiso leer en alto lo que veía-. "_Nos complace invitarle a la boda que se celebrará en Las Vegas"_ bla bla bla… Qué nivel ¿no? "_Puede si lo desea llevar hasta un acompañante y…"_ Oh. ¡James! Di que vas a llevarme…

El chico le arrebató la carta.

-No voy a llevarte.

Los ojos de Sirius se salieron de sus órbitas, y Susie simplemente parpadeó, alucinada.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque no –dijo él, como si fuera obvio-. ¿Conoces tú a alguien?

-No, pero ¿qué más da? Si soy tu acompañante eso no importa ¿no?

-Becket, déjalo. Es estúpido que vayas a la boda de alguien que no conoces. Además que no me apetece llevar acompañante y ya.

-¡Pero James…!

Sirius decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para intervenir.

-Vale, vale. Susie, déjalo. James hoy no…

-Claro que lo voy a dejar –masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero esto ni es normal ni es nada. Y tú, James, eres un egoísta que…

-Insúltame si vas a sentirte mejor, pero por mucho que insistas no pienso llevarte.

-No. Ahora soy yo la que no quiere ir.

Sus tacones recorrieron el salón hasta dar con la puerta, que abrió con fuerza.

-Vete a la mierda, James.

Y se cerró. Sirius tragó saliva. El chico de gafas se limitó a limpiarse sus gafas.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Prongs?

-¿A mí?

-No soy yo el que acaba de ahuyentar a esa pobre chica.

-¿Pobre chica? –rió alucinado-. ¿De qué vas?

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti. James, por Merlín. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas jugar con las chicas? Tienes dieciocho años. Seguro que Susie se había ilusionado, o vete a saber. Tampoco creo que fuera necesario hacerle eso.

-Sirius, paso de tener un perrito faldero en Las Vegas.

-No te digo que te la llevases. Pero hay formas de decirlo, joder.

James se quedó en silencio un momento, mirándole como si no pudiese creer lo que veía.

-Sirius, antes no te importaba todo esto. Susie quería un rollo, nada más. Es evidente. No me habría acostado con ella si supiera que siente algo más ¿vale? –se frotó los ojos-. Si quería ir conmigo es por Las Vegas, así que no creo que necesite mucha delicadeza para mandarle a la mierda.

-¿Pero qué te pasa tío? En cualquier momento hubieras querido tener una chica para el viaje, y ahora…

-Vale, pues no me apetece. Déjalo ya.

Sirius dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Mierda, James. Estás raro, y hasta que no me cuentes qué te pasa…

-¡No me pasa nada! –gritó, más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Su amigo frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? Simplemente estoy harto de tener que dar explicaciones. Ha sido un maldito rollo de una noche y tú estás haciendo un mundo. Becket no me importa, ni yo a ella. Y ya está.

Se levantó, molesto. Y Sirius le siguió algo preocupado.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada más? –preguntó, tanteando. En el fondo, hacía tiempo que lo encontraba diferente-. Yo que sé. No tendrá que ver con ninguna chica…

Eso fue todo cuanto James necesitó oír para estallar.

-¡Vale ya, Sirius! Que tú estés tan agilipollado con Lily no significa que… -se calló un momento. Sus propias palabras le habían hecho sentir extraño. Abrió la puerta, creyendo que así tal vez desaparecería la sensación-. Es igual.

Y se fue. Sirius se quedó mirando la puerta en silencio durante unos minutos. La última frase de James seguía golpeando su mente, y pese a que quiso evitarlo, empezó a atar cabos. No le gustó lo que veía.

Una vez más, sentía que su mejor amigo escondía algo. Quizás ni el mismo James fuese capaz de darse cuenta, pero después de todo Sirius le conocía desde siempre, y había cosas que sólo él podía ver en su cara.

Siempre había sido capaz de ver cuándo había discutido con sus padres, cuándo estaba triste o enfadado… e incluso él había sido quien le había sacado en Halloween que había besado a Lily.

Sí, James estaba raro. Y una parte de él creía saber por qué.

**0o0o0**

-¿Quieres saber lo más irónico de todo, Lily?

La chica alzó las cejas.

-Que podemos llevar acompañante –explicó, riendo débilmente.

La pelirroja tomó aire.

-Ya, ya lo he leído.

-Es tan paradójico… Yo, acompañante…

-Sigues pensando en no ir ¿verdad?

-Claro. No soy masoquista.

Lily se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Kaitleen estaba en el sofá tapada por una manta, aún con ojos llorosos.

-¿Y lo de ir a trabajar?

-No pienso ir a trabajar.

-Pero Kait…

-Lily. No.

-Es por tu bien. No puedes quedarte aquí encerrada para siempre.

-¿Y cual es la alternativa? Ir a trabajar y fingir que me alegro por ella –encogió sus rodillas-. No… definitivamente paso. No tienes ni idea de lo que es… sentir algo así por alguien que sabes que no tendrás nunca.

Lily tragó saliva.

-Probablemente no, pero puedo intentar entenderte. No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas. Yo no creo que sea sano quedarte aquí sin hacer nada.

Pero por muchas palabras que Lily tratara de decirle, no había nadie que consiguiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y es que estaba experimentando en carne propia lo que era ser víctima de una fuerza mucho mayor e incontrolable. Porque sí, el amor era algo completamente inevitable. Ella habría querido fijarse en cualquier persona… quizás, incluso habría preferido fijarse en un chico. Pero desde luego, no en ella.

En cierta forma, envidiaba a Lily. Todo parecía tan sencillo en su vida…

**0o0o0**

James abrió la puerta de la primera cafetería que encontró al salir de casa, molesto. Dentro olía a chocolate, a café, a bollería, y el murmullo de la gente hablando consiguió calmarle un rato. En el fondo, lo que más le cabreaba era no saber por qué estaba enfadado.

Sirius había dado su opinión, como hacía siempre. Probablemente echaba de menos al antiguo Sirius que le apoyaba siempre en todo lo que acontecía a chicas y a ligues pasajeros. Y ahora, en cambio, desde que estaba con Lily...

Se acercó a la barra. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Un café solo –pidió de mala gana, buscando con la mirada un sitio libre. En cambio, no fue eso lo que encontró.

Al contrario, su vista se topó con una mesa ocupada. Allí, una chica rubia tomaba su capuccino sola, con su bolso apoyado en la silla frente a ella. El chico alzó una ceja, y tras coger su café humeante, se acercó.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo, y la rubia alzó la mirada, sorprendiéndose.

-¿James?

-Hola, Michelle –sonrió, apartando su bolso y considerando su reacción como un sí.

-Vaya, veo que tu memoria ha estado mejorando –murmuró ella, dándole vueltas al café con su cucharilla-. Que recuerdes mi nombre es un progreso.

Él no quiso tomárselo como un reproche. Conocía a aquella guapa jovencita desde Hogwarts, y siempre se habían llevado bien. El hecho de que, durante una corta (aunque intensa) temporada, tuvieran algún tipo de lío sexual (que no sentimental) había empeorado las cosas, claro; pero en el fondo, James sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a ser amigos.

Bebió un sorbo de su café.

-¿No le echas azúcar?

-Me gusta amargo –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Michelle rió algo débilmente. Parecía... ¿abatida? Señaló su sobrecito.

-Pues dámelo a mí, porque yo no puedo con esto.

-Tú siempre tan dulce –bromeó él, obedeciendo. Ella, como respuesta, le sacó la lengua, antes de echar el azúcar a su ya más que azucarado capuccino. Luego se lo llevó a los labios, manchándoselos de nata de forma inconsciente. James suspiró, frunciendo el ceño-. He recibido la invitación a tu boda.

Michelle le miró en silencio unos segundos, cogiendo una servilleta de papel. Contuvo su aliento, y finalmente se limpió la boca, quitando los restos de nata.

-Ya, mi boda...

-No conozco a Bob –dijo muy serio.

Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Es que tengo que presentártelo antes y que te pida mi mano?

James resopló, negando con la cabeza, dando un corto sorbo a su amargo café.

-No es eso –dejó la taza en la mesa, y se inclinó más para mirarla-. Pero es que dudo que haga mucho que lo conozcas tú.

-James, por Merlín. Trabajo con él desde...

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Apretó los labios, algo incómoda, y con una de sus manos apartó un mechón rubio que caía tapando sus ojos marrones.

-Bueno, no hace falta mucho tiempo para... para...

-¿Para qué? Mira, Michelle... explícamelo porque te juro que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que estuvieras conmigo hasta hace cuatro días y ahora estés apunto de casarte con Bob?

-¿Te molesta?

-No empieces con ese juego. Sabes que no –temió ser demasiado brusco, pero había demasiadas cosas que aclarar. Ella pareció tomarse esa frase como la definitiva, y respiró hondo.

-Es un buen chico –explicó.

-No lo dudo.

-Y me quiere.

-¿Y tú a él? –insistió, volviendo a beber café.

-¿Qué más te da?

-Me importa si sé que vas a casarte con él.

Ella parpadeó, confusa. Jamás se habría esperado esa clase de interrogatorio por parte de James. De hecho, podría jurar que era la primera vez que oía la palabra "querer" salida de la boca del chico con referencia a un ser humano y no a una cerveza.

-Él quiere... él puede ofrecerme una vida tranquila, James. Viviríamos juntos, no me sentiría sola, tiene suficientemente dinero como para que podamos vivir cómodos y...

El chico no necesitó oír más para atar todos los cabos necesarios.

-¿Es por eso? –preguntó, no sin cierta sorpresa-. ¿Por una vida tranquila? ¿Por no quedarte sola? ¿Por... dinero?

-No es por dinero –se apresuró a aclarar, tragando saliva y con la vista fija en la mesa-. Pero no quiero pasarme la vida sola. ¿Me entiendes? Él me quiere, y podemos estar bien juntos.

-¿Tú crees? Michelle, si ni siquiera estás enamorada de él y...

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

Y en esos momentos pareció que cayera un gran peso encima de la mesa. Esas cuatro palabras se habían calado en el fondo del chico, que se había quedado sin palabras. La miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada con serenidad, sin tapujos, sin vergüenza y, claramente, sin ningún tipo de esperanza.

-Pero tú eres... –rió entre dientes, mientras el chico se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su asiento-. Eres James Potter. Y que Merlín me libre de que te tomes algo en serio. Los dos sabemos que no quieres nada conmigo y... y tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo –se apresuró a añadir-, pero quiero que me entiendas. No quiero pasarme toda la vida fijándome en chicos que sólo quieren jugar. Si el amor es así, prefiero un matrimonio.

James tomó aire, aún tratando de asimilar información. Pensó en la de veces que se habían acostado juntos, que él únicamente buscaba disfrutar de su cuerpo, y en cambio ella...

-Soy un capullo, vale –admitió, frotándose los ojos con cierta culpabilidad-. Pero no por eso tienes que casarte con Bob. Hay... hay más tíos, puedes fijarte en alguien y enamorarte, yo qué sé. Pero no puedes casarte con él por mí.

Ella sonrió, terminando su café.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan egocéntrico como siempre –bromeó, suspirando-. No es sólo por ti. Tú simplemente me has hecho darme cuenta de lo que realmente busco en la vida. Yo no soy como la mayoría de las chicas... no pretendo encontrar a mi príncipe azul y tener una historia preciosa como las de los libros. Yo sé lo que quiero. Lo he encontrado, y se llama Bob. Puede que no sea lo que todos esperabais, pero te prometo que sabrá hacerme feliz, James.

El chico resopló, más abatido todavía. Seguía sintiéndose culpable. Tragó un nudo en su garganta.

-Supongo que... sólo puedo decirte que lo siento.

Michelle le miró unos instantes, viendo su expresión de disculpa, y terminó por sonreír.

-Eh, mírate. Estás cambiando –rió, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa. Él alzó una ceja, sin comprender-. Me parece que por fin está madurando, señor Potter.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo inseguro, sonriendo de lado-. Le darás una alegría a Remus si se lo dices.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, y se levantó de la mesa, cogiendo sus cosas. Se acercó a James, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, se agachó y le besó en los labios.

Fue un beso lento, apasionado, con sabor a recuerdos y, sobre todo, a despedida. James no quiso separarse, pues sabía que no se repetiría.

-Sólo espero –dijo ella en un murmullo confidente, tocándole el pecho-, que esa chica que tienes aquí consiga hacerte feliz –sonrió, sin que el chico terminara de entenderla-. De momento ha conseguido sacar lo mejor de ti, James, y eso ya es mucho.

Sí, era la despedida. Y con su último beso aún en los labios del chico, y esas palabras incomprensibles martilleando su cabeza, la vio marchar.

Se quedó unos minutos frente a su café aún no terminado. Tragó saliva.

De repente, tenía ganas de ver a Lily.

**0o0o0**

Llegó la tarde, y las chicas estaban simplemente viendo la tele. Probablemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer. O quizás los ánimos de Kaitleen le impedían buscar posibilidades. Por eso fue por lo que, la llegada de Sirius con dos bolsas de dulces, una para cada una, les sorprendió y animó a partes iguales. Apagó su televisor, se sentó frente a ellas, las hizo reír, y poco a poco se fue llevando la angustia de Kait. De hecho, la pelirroja podría hasta asegurar que había pasado más tiempo animándola que con ella misma; sin embargo, no era algo que le molestara. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía motivos ¿no?

-Prueba las azules, pero cuidado que pican –decía Sirius señalando la bolsita.

-¿Pero qué tienen de gracia?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Están buenas –explicó, sin más. Lily sonrió.

-¿Has ido a una tienda muggle?

-Las golosinas son mucho más buenas en las tiendas muggles.

-No me lo creo –replicó escéptica la morena.

-Pruébala.

-Oblígame.

-Uh, uh… Kait tiene ganas de pelea ¿eh?

Y conforme la pelirroja rodaba los ojos más que acostumbrada a las discusiones de los dos, sonó el timbre, y se apresuró a levantarse. Sirius seguía intentando meter el caramelo en la boca de su amiga, cuando Lily abrió la puerta.

-¿James?

El chico se quedó muy quieto al verla, sin saber bien qué decir. Ella seguía evidentemente con las muletas, pero su cara estaba más animada o, simplemente, el chico la encontró preciosa.

-Hola, Lily.

Ella tragó saliva, aún con la puerta en su mano. La miraba de una forma extraña, y se sintió rara. No incómoda pero… sí rara.

-¿Prongs?

Tanto James como Lily dieron un respingo al oír la voz de Sirius, que se había incorporado en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sólo entonces el chico se percató de que su mejor amigo se había adelantado en ir a visitarlas. Era normal, ciertamente; después de todo era él el novio de la chica convaleciente.

-Venía a ver… cómo va todo –dijo, y Lily sonrió-. ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

-Va mejor, James, no tienes que preocuparte.

Kaitleen, desde su silencio, observó la escena y carraspeó ligeramente. Sirius sólo tragó saliva. Sí, una vez más estaba viendo _esa_ mirada en James. Se levantó, dándole un golpe en el brazo, y decidiendo de forma egoísta que no quería seguir discutiendo con él. Después de todo, no le gustaban las peleas, y menos con su propio hermano. No, no quería comerse la cabeza con lo que seguramente serían simplemente impresiones suyas.

-No te preocupes, Prongs, me he encargado de engordarlas a base de chuches.

Recibió un cojinazo de Kaitleen. El chico rió y le devolvió el golpe, y empezaron una nueva pelea entre risas. Lily se sentó en el sofá dejando sus muletas, y James empezó a juguetear sus manos con nerviosismo.

-En fin… -suspiró, sintiendo que sobraba-. Yo venía a ver qué tal estaba Lily y veo que bien, así que…

Ella le miró alarmada.

-No tienes que irte. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?

Sirius se levantó.

-Sí, Prongs, quédate. Yo me iba ya, tranquilo. Aún tengo que empoyarme bien los encantamientos de clase, o tu querida Becket terminará matándome.  
Lily enarcó las cejas.

-…querida Becket ¿eh?

El chico se hizo el despistado, y Sirius rió de buena gana.

-La fama de rompecorazones no le viene por nada. ¿Verdad James?

-Lo que sea –murmuró rascándose la nuca, antes de mirar a su amigo-. No hace falta que te vayas, Sirius.

-No, pero tengo que hacerlo. Además, me apetece dar una vuelta en mi moto.

Frente a esa última frase, a Kaitleen se le dilataron las pupilas.

-¿Has dicho… tu moto?

El chico sonrió de lado.

-¿Te atreves a probarla?

Ella se levantó de un salto.

-¿Es una invitación?

-Es un reto.

Lily sonrió, acomodándose en el sofá, y entonces Sirius la miró preocupado.

-Te llevaría a verla, pero… -señaló su pierna.

-Es igual, no te preocupes. Llévatela, necesita airearse.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió a su amigo, desordenándole el pelo.

-Cuídamela.

Y James le hizo caso. La cuidó. A su manera. Habló con ella, compartieron las chuches y vieron la tele mientras él alucinaba con el sistema muggle de comunicación. Lily terminó riéndose, olvidando que Sirius estaba en la moto con Kaity y no con ella.

No le molestaba. No se sentía sola.

Terminó llorando con un drama romántico que por pura casualidad aparecía en la televisión. James se rió con su reacción, pero fue lo suficientemente prudente de ofrecerle un pañuelo. Se hundieron en el sofá, y con la tele aún sonando sin su atención, hablaron y hablaron hasta que de un bostezo quedó apoyada en él. James, por su parte, se limitó a disfrutar viendo el desordenado cabello pelirrojo que se desparramaba por su propio hombro. "_Me gusta tu pelo_", llegó a decir de forma inconsciente, y tras unos segundos de silencio, Lily empezó a reír. Y él la siguió. Y rieron un buen rato sin querer saber por qué reían.

Sí, de vez en cuando, la compañía de James no era muy desagradable. Y ese descubrimiento la hacía sentirse… rara. No incómoda. Pero sí rara.

**Me ha quedado raro. He puesto cosas que no quería y añadido cosas que no pensaba. Pero me cansa la postura de estar sentada, y si mi madre me viera me mandaría de nuevo a la cama XD. Pero es que, por muchos agujeros que me hayan dejado en el cuerpo, me resulta francamente aburrido tirarme el día así. No, no, necesitaba publicar. Lo siento si el capítulo no es bueno u.u **

**Gracias por leer, **

**Dream-kat**


	9. Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: Y tal, y tal y tal…**

**Sí. Sigo aquí. Y sí, estoy tan aburrida que me he puesto a escribir las Vegas antes de lo acordado. Mi herida va bien (para todas las que me habéis preguntado n.n) pero a mí me han bajado la medicación y me duele más XD, las curas son constantes, voy estable y no, aún no he vuelto a clase. Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero creo que tengo ganas de volver, ya han empezado con los parciales, y el primero me lo he perdido ya. En fin, me dejo de lamentaciones, que quiero escribir de una buena vez. Respecto al otro capítulo, algunas coincidisteis conmigo en que me salió… raro XD, pero me alegro de que no haya recibido tomatazos. Lo de Michelle enamorada de James es algo que lleva pensado desde el principio de los tiempos de este fic, así que gracias a Merlín no fue un delirio producto de la anestesia; sí lo fue, en cambio, que Sirius comenzase a olerse tan pronto los sentimientos (o comienzos de sentimientos) de James. Sin embargo, no rompe la trama, sólo la acelera un poquito. Así que, si no os disgusta mucho, así se queda. **

**¡Nada más! Un saludito a todas, muchos besitos a todas las que me habéis deseado una buena recuperación, y ¡a leer!**

**At the beginning**

**Cap 9. Las Vegas**

Las Vegas, pese a las múltiples ideas que se habían hecho durante su viaje en avión, escapaba de su imaginación. Era aún más lujoso, más estrambótico, y más apetecible de lo que habían creído. Y el hotel, por supuesto, no era menos. Era enorme en todos los sentidos, con lámparas de araña, luces por todas partes y el inconfundible sonido de casino allá donde fueran. Sirius y James no podrían definirlo con otra palabra que no fuese "paraíso".

Recorrían la recepción emocionados, e hicieron tiempo mirando una partida de billar. Angy, por su parte, era quizás la más sorprendida. Michelle había tratado de asegurarse de que, pese a ser un hotel-casino mágico, no realizaran ningún escándalo que pudiera perturbar a una muggle como Angy. Sin embargo, no todos los camareros parecían haber acatado su orden, y ella les observaba confusa. Remus se tiraba de los pelos.

-¡Sirius, James! –les llamó, intentando desaparecer de la recepción cuanto antes-. Dejad de hacer el mono y venid aquí de una vez.

Los chicos obedecieron, no sin murmurar de mil formas lo aguafiestas que se estaba volviendo su amigo con la edad. Lily tamborileó sus dedos en el mostrador, mientras Peter asomaba su cabeza.

-Buenos días –saludó una chica con una carpetita en la mano-. Los señores Potter, Lupin, Evans, Pettigrew…

-Sí, somos nosotros.

-Perfecto. Tienen la comida de hoy en el comedor habitual. La boda se celebrará en la capilla y la cena y el baile en la sala 3. ¿Les han asignado ya las habitaciones?

-No.

-Perfecto. Les entregaré las llaves –la señorita Angy McPherson habitación 202, señorito James Potter 203, señorito Remus Lupin 204, señorito Peter Pettigrew 205, y señoritos Sirius Black y Lily Evans 206.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Habitación los dos juntos?

La asistenta frunció el ceño.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, en absoluto –respondió con una sonrisa, antes de coger la mano de Lily-. Guay ¿eh?

La chica sólo parpadeó, aturdida. James cogió sus llaves de mala gana.

-Anda, vámonos ya para las habitaciones –sentenció Remus, con buen ojo-. O no tendremos tiempo para comer, siquiera.

**0o0o0**

La boda había resultado ser todo menos emotiva, pero para suerte de todos, ya había pasado sin altercados. Sí, Michelle había terminado casándose, para frustración de sus amigos, que sabían que una unión así no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pero entre prisa y cuento, la cena había llegado sin que casi tuvieran tiempo de darse cuenta. El salón era grande, con un enorme espacio para el baile, y en la mesa de los amigos de los novios, todos disfrutaban del postre.

-Está muy bien todo esto del helado de turrón pero… ¿y la copa?

-Peter, alcohólico –le reprochó James, tirándole el envoltorio de unos bombones que habían puesto como centro de mesa.

-La copa vendrá después, digo yo, cuando empiecen las partidas de cartas –apuntó Sirius.

-¿Partidas? –Peter parecía emocionado.

-Esto es un casino, Wormy. Claro que habrá partidas. ¿Sabes jugar al Póquer?

-Claro.

-Genial. Somos un equipo. ¿James?

-Se me da fatal. Te hago perder siempre ¿no te acuerdas?

El chico pareció recordar, y apretó los labios.

-Cómo olvidarme. Aún así con un par de trucos podría enseñarte a mentir y esas cosas…

Pero antes de que el chico de gafas pudiera responder, la música había comenzado a sonar. La orquesta tocaba un vals que claramente estaba destinado a los novios. Michelle, con su largo vestido blanco, bailaba en el centro de la pista junto con Bob. Parecían alegres. Todos se quedaron mirando. Lily también. Parecía que tuviese ganas de salir a bailar. Cuando cambió la canción, más parejas empezaron a salir, y la pelirroja les miraba desde su asiento, a la espera.

James la miró, y luego miró a Sirius, que parecía muy concentrado hablando con Peter. Le dio un codazo.

-¿No vas a sacarla? –susurró, señalando a la pelirroja con la cabeza. Sirius frunció el ceño. No le gustaba bailar.

-No pensaba –admitió, y luego vio que ella efectivamente tenía los ojos clavados en la pista, anhelante. Miró de nuevo a James-. ¿Quieres sacarla tú?

El chico se sorprendió.

-¿No te importa?

-Claro que no –respondió tranquilo.

James dudó unos instantes, pero terminó por sonreír. Después de todo, no había nada malo en un baile, y ella parecía aburrida. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres bailar? –ofreció, un poco nervioso.

Lily le miró, confusa, enfrentándose con sus ojos expectantes. ¿Bailar con James? Eso no entraba dentro del protocolo. Miró un momento a Sirius, pero él claramente no hacía caso a la situación. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sonrió.

-Claro.

Dejó sobre la mesa el bolso con el que sus manos nerviosas habían estado jugueteando, y cogió la de James, levantándose. Anduvieron de la mano hasta el centro del salón, donde ya había más gente bailando. Muy despacio, las manos del chico encontraron su cintura al tiempo que las de ella se hacían con su pecho. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo a pensar si era una balada, un vals o vete a saber qué lo que sonaba. Estaban sorprendentemente cerca y bailando, y esa ya era más que suficiente información para procesar.

-Avísame si te piso –advirtió él, en un intento por relajarse. Ella rió-. Esto se me da fatal.

-Pero qué dices…

-Hablo en serio –aseguró, con sus manos apoyándose algo más confiadas en la espalda de la pelirroja-. Soy un torpe en… estas cosas.

Lily sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Sí, definitivamente era una canción lenta.

-Pues sabes disimularlo –admitió, aún con una sonrisa, y el chico supo aceptar un piropo. No dijo nada más. Ninguno de los dos.

Se limitaron a escuchar la canción, moviéndose a su ritmo. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que se sentían bien así.

La cabeza de Lily probablemente estuviera concentrada en la letra. "Baby, can I hold you tonight?". Preciosa, y quizás demasiado intensa para ese momento. Sí, ese podría ser el motivo por el que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, y no por la respiración del chico haciéndole cosquillas en su mejilla y sus manos conociendo su cuerpo de esa forma tan… suave. Le gustaba su forma para abrazarla. Sentía como si sus dos cuerpos tuvieran la habilidad de encajar perfectamente. ¿Podía ser realmente por eso por lo que notaba sus rodillas temblar? No, claro que no, ella jamás sentiría algo así por Potter. Lo que estaba sintiendo no podía ser más que el producto de una nada acertada mezcla de romanticismo en la música, en la situación y… sí, definitivamente _tenía_ que ser la situación. O eso o estaba perdiendo el juicio.

James simplemente podía pensar en Lily y en su olor. ¿Cómo no había podido fijarse nunca? Era dulce, suave… más que eso. Era adictivo, y con su cuello expuesto para él era tan fácil… y a la vez tan difícil…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con los ojos cerrados. Sólo sabía que la música era lenta, que Lily olía muy bien, y que su cintura era sorprendentemente estrecha, su cuerpo cálido y podía prácticamente sentirlo más allá de su vestido. Era una tortura. Tenerla y no tenerla. Abrazarla y no besarla y…

Abrió los ojos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Apartó su mano, que de forma inconsciente había estado jugando con el pelo que escapaba del recogido en la nuca de Lily. Se paró en seco, dándose cuenta, agitado y algo asustado, de que su situación se había descontrolado. Lily le miró confusa.

-¡Chicos!

Ambos se sintieron aliviados de que Sirius rompiese ese momento. El chico tenía una baraja de cartas en la mano, y Peter bebía como un descosido.

-¡Hay partida, venid un rato!

Ninguno de los dos se hizo de rogar, y muy rápido (quizás huyendo), regresaron a la mesa. Sirius barajaba y Lily cogió su bolso fingiendo interesarse en comprobar si las llaves de su casa seguían allí. James no la perdió de vista, y Sirius trató de llamar su atención.

-¿Juegas o qué, Prongs?

-Te digo que no.

-Sé de alguien que tiembla de miedo…

El chico le dio una colleja, y Sirius se lo devolvió revolviéndole el pelo. James rió sin muchas ganas; más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Después de todo, no se sentía el mejor amigo del mundo después de haber bailado _así_ con su novia y prácticamente haber querido hacerle muchas otras cosas más.

No, no tenía ganas de jugar.

-A todo esto… -dijo Sirius, deteniendo su pelea y mirando por la pista-. ¿Dónde coño se ha metido Moony?

-Estará con Angy, supongo –inquirió Lily.

-Sí, se la habrá llevado al casino muggle antes de que descubra el pastel –rió el moreno de gafas.

Las pupilas de Sirius doblaron su tamaño.

-¿Casino… muggle?

-Sí. Ese de al lado. ¿No te fijaste al entrar?

La pelirroja miró a su chico con reproche.

-¿Por qué esa expresión perversa no me gusta ni un pelo? –dijo, viendo como Sirius recogía sus cosas.

-No sé por qué. ¿Qué hay de malo en usar un poquito de legeremacia? Los muggles están forraos.

-Eso me temía. Sirius, que sepas que es ilegal y…

-¿Quién se apunta?

-¡Yo! –exclamó Peter con jovialidad.

-¿Lily? –probó Sirius-. ¿James?

-Paso.

-Como queráis. Nos vemos luego, tíos –respondió. Miró a Peter, alzando la baraja con expresión de triunfo-. ¡Wormy, a comernos el mundo!

Se fueron entre risas y, de nuevo, Lily y James se quedaron solos. Se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Te apetece ver el hotel?

**0o0o0**

Remus y Angy no estaban en el casino muggle. Caminaban de la mano por el pasillo del hotel, y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al cuarto de la chica, donde entraron y cerraron la puerta. Durante un momento el silencio fue tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

-Así que es por esto… -murmuró Angy, y el chico la miró muy serio-. Sois… ¿magos?

No parecía escandalizada, ni les tomaba por locos, como muchas veces él habría imaginado que sucedería.

-Sé que es raro… -intentó él explicarse.

-Siempre he sabido que ocultabas algo, Remus, pero esto…

-No es sólo esto, Angy. Ellos son magos, pero yo soy… yo soy algo mucho más… peligroso. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

-Tú nunca me has dejado saberlas.

-Angy…

-Shh… -antes de darse cuenta, los dedos de la chica estaban en sus labios-. Remus…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Sigues enamorado de mí?

El chico no pudo evitar apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces… -susurró, acariciando su pelo, su cuello, su pecho-. No me des explicaciones. No me importa quién seas. Sólo bésame. Por favor.

Y la besó. La besó con fuerza y suavidad, con dulzura y desesperación al mismo tiempo. Besos y caricias entrelazándose después de un largo tiempo que había parecido un infierno. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, sino de recordar entre las sábanas, de abrazarse… toda la noche. Tenían toda una vida por delante, pero no sabían cuánta parte de ella para disfrutarse.

**0o0o0**

Lily ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban, simplemente cotilleando aquel hotel que ante sus ojos parecía interminable. Todo estaba lleno de salas, de gimnasios, de habitaciones vacías que eran lo más parecido a un burdel que ambos habían visto en su vida. Y entre risas y bajando escaleras que ni sabían a dónde conducían, llegaron a uno de los mayores paraísos del chico.

-Wow, esto debe de tener jacuzzi también.

Se limitaron a mirar por las puertas de cristal empañado. Era una piscina de enormes dimensiones, con diferentes apartamentos que efectivamente, parecían jacuzzis. Había algo parecido a estatuas griegas, y, fijándose bien, Lily se dio cuenta de que toda la ambientación era clásica.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo el dinero que se han tenido que gastar para traernos aquí? Por Merlín. Lo llego a saber y traigo el bañador…

James sonrió travieso, y Lily pudo verlo en el reflejo en el cristal.

-Habría sido una buena idea, sí.

La pelirroja le pegó un codazo, y tiró de él más allá del pasillo, buscando más salas. Él, siguiéndola, reía. Vieron un cartel que anunciaba que se aproximaban a la zona de gimnasios, por lo que cambiaron de rumbo. Después de todo, los trajes de gala que en esos momentos llevaban puestos, no darían para tanto. Encontraron una puerta con más escaleras, y sin pararse a pensar si luego sabrían volver, las subieron curiosos. No se veía nada excepto pasillo.

-¿Dónde nos hemos metido? –susurró Lily, mirando a su alrededor.

-A saber, quizás vayamos a la zona de las… mazmorras –se burló, fingiendo cara de espanto. La chica rodó los ojos-. O a lo mejor las escaleras se mueven, como en Hogwarts.

-No seas tonto –se quejó, subiendo más rápido. Y entonces notó como el chico le daba un golpecito en la espalda, haciéndola balancearse. Dio un respingo y gritó, mientras el chico rompía en carcajadas-. ¡No es gracioso, James! Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en medio de un hotel que no conocemos, perdidos y…

-Cierto, es como en una película de terror. Yo siempre he tenido la terrible pesadilla de verme metido en un abominable hotel cinco estrellas en medio de las vegas rodeado de jacuzzis y partidas de póquer…

Ella le dio un golpe, ignorándole.

-¡Oh, mira, una puerta!

Prácticamente corrió hacia ella, y James descubrió divertido como realmente estaba algo inquieta. Claro que, al abrir la puerta, se descubrió un pasillo mucho más grande. Lily se quedó estática, sorprendiéndose por momentos. El chico sonreía desde detrás.

-Esto no tiene mucha pinta de mazmorra ¿no? –murmuró él.

-La verdad es que no… -admitió, maravillada. Sin pedirle opinión al chico, corrió hacia la puerta acristalada de lo que prometía ser otra sala de fiestas.

Efectivamente lo era. Lily, al verlo en sus completas dimensiones, ahogó una exclamación. Aquello era lo más lujoso y grande que jamás pudiera haber imaginado.

-Joooder –fue todo cuanto dijo James, acompañándolo por un silbido-. Esto sí que es un lujo. ¿Estás segura de que podemos estar aquí?

Ella le miró, quitándose el chal y dejándolo en un banquito que había apartado. Sus hombros quedaban al descubierto, y como un imán los ojos del chico se posaron en ellos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella, mirando los tapices de las paredes con asombro-. Estamos alojados en este hotel ¿no?

-Ssí, pero… bueno, digo yo que esto parece de pago. Ya sabes, como para bodas pero… a lo grande.

-Sí, puede ser –reconoció ella, con una sonrisa, antes de mirarle con reproche-. Pero nadie va a vernos aquí.

El chico, por si acaso, cerró la puerta. Ella parecía fascinada mirándolo todo, recorriendo con sus manos cada cosa que veía. James se sentó en el banco en el que había dejado su chal, observándola desde ahí. Tocó, aprovechando que no la veía, la pieza de tela y, por un loco instante, tuvo que resistir la tentación de llevárselo a la nariz para descubrir si olía a ella.

-¡Esto es genial, James! –exclamaba ella, completamente entusiasmada.

El chico la miró. Daba vueltas sobre sí misma, como una niña que visita por primera vez Disneylandia y no puede creerse lo que ve. Sonrió; en cierta forma sí parecía una niña, con ese complicado recogido ya más que destrozado, dejando caer rizos pelirrojos por todo su cuello. Y sus brazos frágiles y blancos, y ese vestido lila de algo que parecía seda, haciendo vuelo y resaltando formas que James habría preferido no mirar. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, frotándoselos, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

El ruido de los tacones se hacía más fuerte. Lily se acercaba.

-James… -murmuró, y la forma que lo dijo, tan suave, tan diferente a los "Potter" que él estaba acostumbrado, le hizo sentirse raro. Levantó la vista-. ¿Qué pasa?

La respuesta surgió como un resorte:

-Que eres guapísima –lo dijo rápido y con una sonrisa frustrada en los labios, a sabiendas de que la chica lo tomaría como una broma.

-James, hablo en serio –efectivamente, lo había hecho. Se agachó frente a él, quedando más o menos a su altura. "Yo también" habría querido decirle el chico, pero se contuvo, porque sabía que aquello ya no podría tomarse tan fácilmente como una broma, y habías cosas que no debía admitir.

-No es nada, estoy preocupado –dijo rápidamente.

Ella le miró seria.

-Me doy cuenta. Llevas el día muy raro. Pareces… te noto triste.

Él tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. ¿Triste? No sabría decir si era la palabra que describía cómo estaba en ese momento, pero probablemente se acercaba bastante, sí. Quiso contarle qué le pasaba, pero ni él lo sabía. Se decidió a mirar en el fondo de sí, y se sorprendió pensando en que esa misma noche Sirius y Lily compartirían habitación. Sabía lo que eso implicaba, y ese pensamiento provocaba un sentimiento nada agradable en su estómago; algo parecido al vacío. ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Lily?

-Es… bueno, es Michelle –se sacó de la manga, sin mentir del todo. Al fin y al cabo era otro tema que también le preocupaba.

-¿Michelle?

-Sí. No veo bien esta boda.

Lily sonrió comprendiéndole.

-Lo dices por Kaity…

-No sólo por ella. Michelle… no está enamorada de Bob.

La pelirroja parpadeó sin comprender.

-¿Y entonces?

El chico suspiró, hundiendo sus manos en su pelo con abatimiento.

-Estuvo hablando conmigo hace unos días. Me dijo que Bob la quiere, que puede hacerla feliz y eso, pero… no sé, joder, Lily, me dijo que está enamorada de mí.

La chica le observó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Podía comprender entonces por qué se sentía así. ¿Quizás se arrepentía de no habérselo pedido él? Le cogió una de las manos y la apretó suavemente.

-No sé qué decirte, James… ¿No has podido hacer nada?

-¿Qué voy a poder hacer? –exclamó frustrado-. Lily, no la quiero.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de oírle hablar así. Se mordió el labio. Por un extraño motivo, sentía… ¿alivio? Era ridículo. ¿Todo por aquella estúpida sensación cuando habían bailado? Era muy tonto darle vueltas a eso.

-Pero la aprecias… -insistió.

-Pero eso no me basta para tener una relación estable con ella. No estoy enamorado de ella ¿vale? No podría. No la… simplemente no la quiero. Además ya es tarde, y estoy harto de sentirme culpable por que se haya casado con Bob.

-No, James, no quería decir eso –se apresuró a decir-. Es sólo que… no creía que tú le dieras tanta importancia a estas cosas.

-¿A qué cosas?

-¡No sé! Ya me entiendes, a… las chicas. Con esa fama que tienes, pensé…

-Ya, otra que como todos piensan que soy un monstruo. Igual que Sirius.

-No creo que Sirius piense que eres un monstruo. Yo tampoco pienso que… yo sólo digo que…

-Lily, ahora en serio. ¿Crees que si llego a saber que Michelle sentía algo por mí me habría acostado con ella?

Se quedó meditando su respuesta unos instantes. Él la miraba muy serio. Algo entonces le hizo saber que no, pero antes de que pudiera decírselo, el chico apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

-Soy gilipollas –murmuró en voz baja, y Lily apretó los labios. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por mi culpa… -pero Lily no le dejó, viendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-James, deja de culparte, tú no lo sabías¿no? No podías saberlo –sin darse cuenta, su mano acariciaba la mejilla del chico; y aún se sorprendió más cuando se descubrió dándole un suave beso en la frente-. Probablemente ni ella lo sabía cuando empezasteis a tontear. Esas cosas… no se controlan.

-Pero era mi amiga, y estuvo mal que dejase que todo se descontrolara tanto –se explicó sin abrir los ojos, le gustaba más sentir la mano de Lily acariciándole con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que una chica se enamore de ti.

Lo dijo despacito y sonó tan intenso que le hizo abrir los ojos. La miró, se miraron y el ambiente terminó inexplicablemente tenso. Lily bajó la mirada, no sabiendo exactamente qué había dicho para que la cosa se tornara así.

-Lily… -la llamó él, queriendo decirle muchas cosas. Quería pedirle que volviera a acariciarle la mejilla, quería incitarla a volver a darle ese beso en la frente, o a volver a repetir esa frase que había dicho, que había sonado tan extraña y dulce de sus labios. Quiso también hacerle muchas preguntas, preguntarle qué le estaba pasando, y por qué; y por qué le costaba tanto dejarla ir esa noche para que se fuese con Sirius y se… acostara con él. Pero no podía decir tantas cosas, por lo que optó quizás por lo más sencillo-. Gracias.

La pelirroja le miró sonriendo.

**0o0o0**

Lily encontró su habitación con una sonrisa en la boca, todavía recordando aquel día tan… intenso, extraño. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo con James, y le era imposible borrar su sonrisa. Había descubierto cosas de él que jamás habría imaginado; esa faceta suya, preocupado. ¿Maduro? Se rió para sí. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

Cogió las llaves de su bolso, y la hizo pasar por la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y descubrió a Sirius sentado en la cama.

Sirius.

De repente se le borró la sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera se había acordado de él. Se sintió repentinamente mal. Él simplemente la miraba desde su posición.

-¿Qué tal? –dijo él, y Lily se obligó a sonreír.

-Bien, hemos… visto el hotel y es una auténtica pasada –rió débilmente, dejando el bolso en la mesilla-. ¿Y tú?

El chico sonrió, sacando unos billetes del bolsillo.

-El casino muggle ha resultado ser productivo –admitió, con cara de suficiencia- eso y que soy un As de las cartas.

-Nadie lo dudaba –sonrió, quitándose las horquillas del moño y dejándolas en la mesilla.

-Me habría gustado que hubieras venido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me siento un poco muggle, supongo, y no habría podido sentirme cómoda.

Sirius rió.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres como una ONG?

Lily sonrió.

-Alguna vez, sí. Pero supongo que se nota más desde que salgo con tipos como tú.

Él optó por tomárselo como un cumplido.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –preguntó con media sonrisa. Ella no respondió, pero él se incorporó mejor en su cama, queriendo creer que sí. Interiormente, Lily se repetía una y otra vez esa pregunta. ¿Le había echado de menos? …pero si ni siquiera había pensado en él. Sirius la miró; ella seguía de pie-, …ven aquí.

Lily obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Todo se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Silencio y más silencio, mientras se miraban. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Era evidente ¿no? Ambos habían llegado a ese acuerdo sin palabras en cuanto habían descubierto que compartirían habitación. Pero estaba nerviosa.

Sirius llevó su mano a la mejilla de su novia, acariciándola despacio. No le dijo que estaba preciosa, ni que la quería, ni que se moría de ganas de estar con ella, muy juntos, muy cerca. Lily probablemente echó de menos alguna de estas frases, que siempre había pensado que oiría en su primera vez. Él simplemente se acercaba y la besaba.

Era tierno, suave, lento, y todas las cosas que alguien podría decir de un beso así. Sirius realmente sabía besar, y por un momento la hizo olvidarse de sus dudas. La hizo tumbarse junto a él, abrazados, continuando ese beso. Y muy despacio le quitó el chal. Besó sus hombros, acarició sus brazos, respiró en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Lily, simplemente, se dejaba hacer, con los ojos cerrados, preguntándose a qué venía esa sensación en su estómago. Por un momento pensó "_¿será todo tan lento?_" y quiso que acabase rápido, y se sorprendió y su cuerpo reaccionó dando un respingo.

Él se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla. Ella estaba ruborizada, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué ese súbito rechazo de su cuerpo a las caricias de Sirius? Siempre había disfrutado con él, aunque era cierto que jamás habían llegado tan lejos.

-¿Lily?

-Perdona, no sé… ha sido… -titubeó, sin saber explicarse-. Sigue.

Pero él no se movió. Se quedó mirándola, cuestionándose en silencio cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Ella le miró sin comprender.

-Lily –volvió a repetir. Tomó aire. A Sirius nunca le había gustado decir las cosas a medias, ni callarse-. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

Sonó tan intenso, tan real, que Lily se asustó. Desvió su mirada en todas las direcciones, inquieta.

-Sí, supongo. ¿No? –dijo sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-¿Supones? –suspiró, apoyando un codo sobre la almohada-. Explícate.

Inconscientemente ella se subió el tirante del vestido que él había bajado antes, y le miró algo tímida.

-Bueno… estamos aquí ¿no? –dijo como si fuera razón suficiente-. Creía que era normal que tú… tú y yo…

-Quieres decir que es por la situación –murmuró, frotándose los ojos-. No porque quieras.

-No es que no quiera –se apresuró a decir, viendo su expresión.

-¿Segura? Porque no es eso lo que veo yo.

Lily intentó darle un beso, pero él no se movió. Suspiró frustrada.

-Sirius, no pienses que… -se mordió el labio-. No sé qué me ha pasado. Quiero estar contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, Lily. Ahora no. Estás… diferente.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Estás incómoda.

Ella desvió la mirada. Él tomó aire una vez más.

-Puede que sea por mi culpa –dijo entonces, y Lily le miró alarmada.

-Claro que no.

-O sí, Lily. Yo… yo tampoco estoy cómodo con esto. Pensaba que tú querías y estaba intentando olvidarme y dejarme llevar contigo, pero tú tampoco estás de acuerdo, así que...

La pelirroja le miró confundida.

-¿Tú también te sientes… raro?

-No sé. Simplemente… creía que esto sería más fácil. Que simplemente un día estaríamos en mi casa y surgiría. ¿Sabes? Sin motivos, sólo porque queremos y ya está –se calló un momento, meditando sus palabras-. Y ahora que tenemos la ocasión perfecta, no… no podemos. ¿Qué nos pasa, Lily?

La chica sentía un nudo en su garganta. Aquello, inexplicablemente, sonaba a despedida.

-¿Crees que…? –empezó a decir, con voz apagada-. ¿…que ya no… funcionamos?

-No lo sé –confesó, con la misma expresión de Lily. Durante un momento, quiso buscar motivos a por qué de repente estaban así, si hace unos días eran inseparables. Pensó en James y casi al instante se sintió estúpido por querer encontrar a una tercera persona. No, aquello era mucho más complicado de todo eso. Hay quien dice que el amor es como una cerilla: se enciende, y durante un momento brilla tan fuerte que inevitablemente siempre termina apagándose-. Todas las parejas tienen momentos malos, Lily –se autoconvenció, acariciándole el pelo-. Y yo no quiero terminar con esto por una mala racha.

La pelirroja le miró con los ojos brillantes y asintió.

-Abrázame, Sirius –le pidió, y él obedeció, apretándola contra él. Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando por encima de todo volver a quererle como antes. Pero ella misma le había dicho a James hacía unos minutos que los sentimientos no son algo que se pueda controlar.

Quizás estaba experimentándolo en sus carnes propias.

**0o0o0**

La boda había acabado. La parte obligatoria de la noche de bodas, también, y con su recién marido dormido en la cama, Michelle paseaba por los balcones del hotel. No había nadie, y era la excusa perfecta para fumarse un buen cigarrillo; necesitaba evadirse. Todos lo habían pasado bien, la boda podría haber sido calificada como éxito, y ella en cambio se sentía igual que cualquier otro día. Se sentía falsa, mentirosa. Patética.

Tiró las colillas por el balcón, mirando los exteriores y sintiendo la fría brisa invernal en contacto con su piel. Aquel había sido el día que todas las chicas soñaban en algún momento de su vida: su boda, y en vez de pasar la noche junto a su marido en la cama, no podía dormir. Fumaba. No, no estaba siendo la clase de princesa que siempre pensó que se sentiría en el día más importante de su vida. Claro que tampoco había encontrado un príncipe azul. Tal vez… simplemente no existieran.

-¿Michelle?

Se dio la vuelta, con un respingo. James Potter estaba en una columna, mirándola, sin la chaqueta y con la camisa arrugada.

-Siempre consigues pillarme por banda… -dijo ella, con media sonrisa, volviendo a mirar al vacío. El chico se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Bob, es tu…

-Noche de bodas, ya –dijo, apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla-. Bueno, pero yo ya he cumplido y él está durmiendo como un tronco, así que…

James rió.

-¿Poco aguante? –bromeó, tratando de animarla.

-Me tenías mal acostumbrada –le devolvió ella, y ambos rieron entonces.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. La noche era fría pero clara. Podían intuir perfectamente todas y cada una de las estrellas en el cielo, y a lo alto, la luna les cubría con una luz plateada que hacía la escena más melancólica si aquello era posible.

-¿Y tú?

James negó con la cabeza.

-No podía dormir.

-Ya veo… -comprendió-. Es por _ella_ ¿no?

El chico no supo si debía negarlo. El otro día, en la cafetería, ella ya parecía saber cosas que ni él mismo entendía. Ahora las tenía todavía más claras, si era posible, y era estúpido intentar mentir a Michelle.

-Sí, supongo que sí –admitió, sin querer decir nada más. Se apoyó también en la barandilla, con abatimiento. Michelle sonrió con algo de amargura, dándose cuenta de que el chico por fin entendía sus sentimientos. Pero, sin embargo, parecía triste.

-Eh, James. Anímate. No es tan malo que te guste una chica.

-En este caso sí, créeme.

-Tal vez no. Eso no puedes saberlo ahora. Puede parecer todo muy negro pero…

-Michelle –dijo, mirándola serio-. Es imposible. Ella… no es para mí ¿vale? Y no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para… es igual, yo me entiendo.

La rubia suspiró, apagando el cigarrillo.

-Yo también te entiendo, James. Sé que no quieres traicionar a Sirius.

El chico la miró con los ojos como platos, sin poderse creer lo que oía.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿…he sabido que era Lily? –terminó por él, sintiendo su inquietud-. Es fácil. He visto cómo bailabais esta noche y… cómo la mirabas.

Él se frotó los ojos, sintiendo como le dolía la cabeza.

-Pero yo… Michelle, si…

-No pienso decir nada, está claro, no te preocupes. No pienso meterme –le aseguró, acariciando su brazo con lentitud-. ¿Estás… enamorado de ella?

-No –se apresuró a decir, muy rápido.

-¿No?

El chico apretó sus mandíbulas.

-Creo que no. ¡No lo sé! No sé qué me pasa últimamente con ella. Supongo que en el fondo siempre me ha gustado, pero de ahí a…

-Es decir, que es algo más que atracción –concluyó, tratando de ayudarle, y él soltó un bufido.

-Supongo… supongo que sí. Pero no entiendo qué pasa. Es la primera vez que estoy así de gilipollas con una chica, no sé.

Ella entrelazó su mano con la de él.

-No intentes entenderlo. Cuando estés preparado, sabrás lo que sientes –él miró al suelo. Ella tomó aire, sin estar muy segura de querer saber realmente lo que estaba apunto de preguntarle-. ¿Cuándo supiste todo esto?

-¡Y yo qué sé! Si ni siquiera sé si siento algo fuerte o si es simplemente que me jode que acapare tanto a Sirius –en el fondo, sabía que aquello era mentira. Jamás le fastidiaría. Nunca se enfadó porque Angy pasara tanto tiempo con Remus. Michelle le miraba, sin creerse una palabra, y él suspiró-. No lo sé, creo… bueno, hoy, en el baile estaba tan… cerca…

Michelle sonrió despacio.

-¿Sabes, James? –suspiró, apretándole la mano-. Creo que te estás enamorando.

El chico no replicó, y se limitó a mirar a un punto fijo de la barandilla. Tras unos segundos en silencio, negó con la cabella.

-Está con Sirius. Es su chica y yo no pinto nada allí.

-Pero ¿y si ella…?

-Michelle, hablo en serio. Déjalo. No… no sé qué siento por ella. Pero sea lo que sea me da igual. No voy a meterme entre ellos. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella suspiró, resignada por su terquedad, pero supo que era un caso perdido. Le habría gustado decirle que también había creído ver "esa" mirada en Lily, pero no lo hizo. No, porque estaba claro que él no querría oírlo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este la abrazó.

-Lo siento –dijo, protegiéndola del frío con sus brazos-. Perdóname. Yo no paro de hablar de Lily y tú…

Michelle sonrió.

-Da igual, James. Me gusta que sigas confiando en mí a pesar de… todo.

El chico sonrió, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza. La noche seguía brillando, y su abrazo conseguía aliviar el dolor de un sentimiento utópico, imposible.

-Somos amigos ¿no?

* * *

**Ajá. Fin del capítulo. Este ya no admite ser llamado como raro XD, en todo caso podéis decir que el fic es raro, pero no este cap u.u porque a partir de ahora el fic se transforma a este plan; entenderéis que esto es así, porque la cosa empieza a caldearse. James sabe (¡o empieza a saber!) lo que siente, y eso va a traer bastantes quebraderos de cabeza. Este capítulo quizás se me ha hecho muy vacío sin Kaitleen, pero en el próximo saldrá bastante, con la vuelta a Londres. Y además, el próximo capítulo tiene una sorpresita (jijiji) para los fans de JamesLily. Con deciros que no puedo esperar a escribirlo… XD a ver qué sale. **

**Os confieso que siempre me pasa lo mismo. Voy con una idea planeada de antemano antes de escribir una historia, y siempre se me desmorona. Los personajes se me rebelan; nunca son como yo los había pensado… en fin, soy así de caótica. **

**Desde aquí mando un saludito a la AUSK (asociación de unión Sirius-Katie), presidida por Clau xDDD os he cogido cariño, y dejadme que os diga que me hacéis darle muchas vueltas al asunto XD**

**Y nada más. Muchas gracias a todas las que, como siempre, gastasteis un tiempito en dejarme un review y me hicisteis tener ganas de seguir con el fic. **

**Besos,**

**Dream-kat**


	10. De regresos y confusiones

**Disclaimer: XDDDDDDD en fin, que nada es mío**

**Y de nuevo por aquí**

**At the beginning**

**Cap 10. De regresos y confusiones**

-Buenos días, dormilona.

Fue lo primero que Lily escuchó tras su llegada a Londres. Entreabrió los ojos despacio, vislumbrando a duras penas la figura de una chica apoyada en la pared de su cuarto. Era Kaitleen. Sonrió, incorporándose.

-Ayer no quise despertarte –explicó, reprimiendo en vano un bostezo-. Llegamos tarde.

-Me imagino, por la cara que traes.

Lily no dijo nada, pero lo cierto era que la culpa de su insomnio no había sido el avión, sino no poder dejar de darle vueltas a situaciones que no debería. Se levantó, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

La pelirroja comenzó a vestirse.

-No sé qué decirte. No te perdiste nada. Quiero decir, el hotel estuvo muy bien y eso pero…

Kaitleen se cruzó de brazos.

-Escucha, no tienes por qué intentar convencerme de nada ¿vale? Ya estoy bien. Estos días sola me han hecho pensar.

Lily sonrió.

-Me alegro, pero que sepas que ninguno de los que estábamos allí apoyábamos la boda.

La morena le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradecida, y salió camino a la cocina.

-¿Quieres leche?

-Un café, mejor.

-¿Sueño, eh?

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Lily llegó también a la cocina, frotándose los ojos, y cogiendo un par de bollos del armario. Kaitleen preparaba la mesa.

-¿Piensas contarme qué ha pasado en las Vegas o voy a tener que sacártelo yo?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esa cara que tienes.

-Estoy cansada.

-Y preocupada.

Lily se sentó en la silla, a sabiendas de que a ella no podría engañarla. Kaitleen le miró muy seria.

-Problemas con Sirius –dedujo-. ¿Me equivoco?

Tardó en responder, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. En cierta forma, podría describirse como tal.

-¿Habéis discutido?

-No, no ha sido eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Hemos hablado.

La morena alzó las cejas, y se sentó frente a ella tendiéndole su café. Parecía algo serio. Lily tomó aire.

-Creo que… bueno, los dos lo pensamos en realidad, o quizás sea simplemente ahora o no lo sé pero… creo que se nos está pasando, Kait.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes. Lo nuestro. Que ya no es lo de antes. En Las Vegas él y yo… -quiso explicarle lo que habían intentado hacer, pero se cortó turbada-, no estuvimos tan juntos como pensábamos, no lo sé. Él se quedó jugando a las cartas y yo me fui con James.

Kaitleen se quedó con la vista fija en su taza, sin decir nada. James. ¿Desde cuándo era James en vez de Potter?

-¿Y con… James todo bien?

La pelirroja se limpió una nubecita de crema de la punta de su nariz, tragando el café. ¿Que qué tal con James? Era una pregunta curiosa, pero no pudo evitar acordarse de aquel momento descubriendo el hotel, juntos, y en el baile y…

-Bien –respondió de forma escueta.

-¿Bien?

Lily estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué venía tanta insistencia, cuando un "plop" anunció la llegada de Sirius en medio de la cocina.

-Buenos días, chicas.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa poco entusiasta. Kaitleen, por el contrario, le tiró una bola de pan a modo de saludo. El chico la esquivó; estaba contenta de verle, seguro.

-Existe la puerta, Black.

-¿Cómo estás, Kaity?

-Podría estar peor.

El chico cogió una silla, sentándose junto a Lily y dándole un beso mecánico en la mejilla.

-También podrías estar mejor. De hecho, para eso he venido yo aquí. Para haceros una pequeña propuesta.

La pelirroja le miró confundida.

-¿Debo asustarme?

-Nah. Sólo hablo de una pequeña noche de juerga.

Kaitleen se apresuró a intervenir.

-Id vosotros, chicos, de verdad –dijo, sabiendo que después de los supuestos problemas que habían tenido en Las Vegas, tendrían que pasar algo de tiempo juntos-. Yo no estoy de humor para juergas.

También era cierto. Pero eso no era sino un argumento más para Sirius.

-Precisamente por eso quiero que vengas. Tenemos que animarte un poco ¿eh? Odio ver tanta cara larga. Hoy el club de los deprimidos va a salir de marcha, y si no te gusta te aguantas.

La morena refunfuñó en vano.

-¿Club de los deprimidos? –preguntó Lily.

-Sí. Pero Remus no vendrá. Se ve que en las Vegas se lo pasó muy bien –rió, contento-. Por el momento, iremos tú, yo, Kaity la despechada y Prongs el no-quiero-levantarme-de-la-cama.

-¿James?

-El mismo. Está raro, y no sé si triste o qué…–explicó sin querer mostrar sus propias conjeturas sobre sus sentimientos o no por Lily-. Así que todos conmigo.

Lily no parecía tan segura.

-Sirius, yo no sé si…

Kaitleen se levantó.

-Yo iré, Sirius, tienes razón. Un poco de juerga no le hace daño a nadie ¿no? –Sirius soltó un grito triunfante-. Voy a ver si encuentro algo decente para ponerme esta noche.

-¡Podemos ir a un bar de alterne! –propuso, mientras esta salía por la puerta gritando algo parecido a "vete a la mierda". El chico gritó con ganas, y advirtió que Lily seguía sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo por la salida-. Eh, venga, Lils, lo pasaremos bien. Buscaremos una chica para Kait y otra para James ¿eh?

La pelirroja tomó aire.

-Claro.

**0o0o0**

Pero James no parecía tener ganas de buscar a ninguna chica. De hecho, a esas alturas de la noche, en un bar de alterne, Sirius (más borracho que una cuba) paseaba a Kaitleen por todas partes intentando presentarla a toda chica medianamente guapa que aparecía por allí. La chica no sabía dónde meterse. Y Lily, por su parte, al lado de James, bebía un cóctel de vete a saber tú qué bebida. Estaban callados, escuchando la música disco, incesante, palpitando en sus oídos con fuerza.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que rescatemos a Kait?

Ella rió, empezando a planteárselo también. Sirius se había tomado muy en serio su tarea de buscarle pareja. También lo había intentado con James, pero este se hacía el loco de todas las formas posibles y se mantenía quieto en la barra con un vaso en la mano, como todo chico bueno.

-Va, déjala –terminó por decir, con una sonrisa-. En el fondo se lo agradecerá.

Unas cuantas chicas miraban a Lily desde una esquina, con una sonrisita más que sugerente. Y James se acercó más a la pelirroja "por su propio bien". Ella se tambaleó un poco.

-¿No has bebido mucho?

-Un par de copas… -mintió, algo cohibida.

-Ya… -murmuró, mirándola-. Tienes ojeras.

Lily apartó la mirada.

-No he podido dormir bien.

-¿Las Vegas?

-¿Qué?

-Que si es por Las Vegas, ya sabes.

La pelirroja apretó los labios, preguntándose en silencio si sabría por qué no había podido dormir.

-Algo así –respondió sin más-. Mucha emoción en muy poco tiempo.

Era una respuesta estúpida, pero sin quererlo, dio de lleno en la yaga de James. Esas seis palabras habían sido una sutil forma de decir "sí, me acosté con Sirius". De repente le daban ganas de vomitar.

-Pues qué bien ¿no?

Lily se encogió de hombros, sin entender en absoluto aquel repentino cambio en el tono de voz de James. El chico se reprendió mentalmente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apoyando sus brazos en la barra con gesto abatido. ¿Qué culpa tenía Lily? Era normal, claro. Ella estaba saliendo con Sirius. Probablemente se besarían, estarían mucho tiempo juntos y… bueno, sexo habría también. Era algo evidente. ¿Por qué tomárselo así de repente? Lo había sabido siempre.

Claro que nunca había sido tan consciente como cuando SUPO que compartirían habitación durante toda una maldita noche. Una noche daba para muchas cosas. Muchas. Y si no, que se lo preguntaran a él.

Sí, definitivamente se habían acostado. No había más que mirar a Lily desde tan cerca como estaban ahora. Era preciosa, tenía esa mirada analítica y concentrada que llevaba siempre con ella, y ese cuerpo… esa cintura tan fina y ese olor a colonia que desprendía… Sirius no podría haber sido tan tonto como para no haber sabido verlo.

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos, siendo consciente de ellos y de su mirada recorriendo a Lily de manera descarada. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Está rico?

La voz de Lily le sorprendió. Pero no llegó a oírla. Los altavoces en su oreja eran más potentes que aquella voz tan suave.

-¿Qué?

-El vodka.

-¿El qué?

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta tenía a Lily cerca, estirándose para hablarle en su oído. Todo pasó a cámara lenta, o a cámara rápida quizás. Hablando del vodka, hablándose al oído, la música sonando desenfrenada, todos bailando, y ellos unos segundos, minutos… ¡horas! Hablando así. Se oían mejor, el alcohol burbujeaba en sus cabezas y les hacía creer que hablar así entre amigos era normal, aunque no lo fuera que el corazón de James bombeara con fuerza y que Lily cerrara los ojos al hablar.

-¡Kaitleen tiene un ligue!

Y Sirius apareciendo, surrealista, agarrándose a la barra a duras penas, borracho, más que ellos dos juntos. Se separaron, vieron efectivamente a la morena más que ocupada con una chica de rizos bastante despampanante, y se miraron. Sirius no dejaba de desvariar.

-Le llevo a casa –propuso James, muy serio.

-Te acompaño.

Ambos le cogieron, y pese a las quejas del chico, consiguieron hacerse paso entre la gente para salir de allí. Kaitleen no les echaría en falta esa noche.

Conforme ambos salieron del bar y rozaron el frío de la calle, se dieron cuenta de que no iban tan borrachos. Probablemente era el ruido del bar el que les ensordecía y les hacía sentirse flotando, o… o que habían hablado muy cerca.

Pero ambos caminaban perfectamente con Sirius siguiéndoles a cuestas, y se animaron a bromear mientras le llevaban a su casa. Un ambiente tenso siempre puede disculparse con la excusa del alcohol, aunque ninguno de los dos se hubiera pasado con la bebida.

**0o0o0**

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa de James, Sirius dormía como un tronco, y tanto él como la pelirroja tenían serios problemas para cargar con él por las escaleras.

-Mataré a este capullo –masculló el chico por lo bajo, dejándolo en el suelo para coger las llaves de su bolsillo. Lily soltó una risita y, cuando por fin la puerta estaba abierta, le ayudó a volver a levantarle.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-A su cama. Ven, por aquí.

A ciegas, casi a tientas, dieron con su cuarto, y con alivio le dejaron caer sobre el colchón. Sirius apenas si se movió, murmurando algo entre sueños. La pelirroja se agachó, abriendo la cama no sin cierta torpeza. Después de todo, el merodeador no era el único que había bebido.

-Está realmente dormido… -murmuró, tapándole con las sábanas.

-Lo que lleva es una borrachera que te pasas.

Lily rió por lo bajo y, no queriendo despertarle, salió de la habitación, seguida por el chico. Llegaron a la sala y James encendió la luz de una lamparilla.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? –ofreció, mientras la chica se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Más? Creo que ya voy servida, James.

-No digo alcohol, digo, no sé… algo. ¿Café?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Agua?

Lily rió. Por algún extraño motivo, todavía hablaban en susurros.

-Agua está bien, gracias.

-Voy –dijo satisfecho, y a los pocos segundos regresó con dos vasos. Ella lo cogió, y dio un par de sorbos antes de dejarlo en la mesita auxiliar. James hizo lo mismo, y se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. El chico se apoyó en el respaldo.

-La cabeza me da… vueltas.

-Pues eso no va a ser por el agua, Evans –se burló el chico, con media sonrisa.

Lily cogió un cojín e intentó pegarle, hasta que él se lo arrebató, haciendo que balanceara peligrosamente en el sofá.

-Hacía tiempo que… -empezó a decir-. ¿Te importa que me quite los zapatos? Los pies me matan.

-Claro.

Ella se los quitó, y James comprendió al instante. No querría saber cómo estarían sus pies después de haber llevado esos tacones.

-¿Por qué llevas eso?

-¿Los tacones? Porque soy muy bajita.

-No eres baja. Quiero decir, para chica estás bien.

Lily sonrió. Era una mezcla de risa tonta producto de la bebida y tal vez por el piropo. James alzó las cejas.

-¿Decías…?

-¿Eh?

-No, habías empezado a decir "hacía tiempo que…" y ahí te has quedado.

-Ah, eso –recordó-. Que hacía tiempo que no me llamabas Evans.

El chico rió abiertamente.

-¿Y cómo te llamo?

-Normalmente Lily, creo.

Él la miró. No entendía por qué hablaban tan bajo si Sirius seguía durmiendo como un lirón y nada ni nadie conseguiría despertarle.

-¿Y qué te gusta más? –preguntó acercándose un poco, con la simple intención de poder oírla-. ¿Lily o Evans?

-Supongo que Lily, aunque Evans es… más tú.

-¿Más yo? Más Hogwarts. ¿No?

La pelirroja rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí, de cuando… te metías conmigo y me pedías salir y…

El chico se cruzó de brazos, inflándose de ego.

-Así que aún te acuerdas ¿eh?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? No me dejabas vivir tranquila…

-No creo que fuera tan terrible –aseguró, girándose para poder mirarla más de frente. A él, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, también le daba algo de vueltas la cabeza-. Podría haberte convencido si hubiera querido.

-Claro que sí, Potter –respondió, siguiéndole el juego. Por un momento, habían adoptado los roles que durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts habían llevado el uno con el otro. Casi al mismo instante, ambos rompieron a reír-. Shhh, vas a despertarle.

-¿A Padfoot? No lo creo. Haría falta que se le pasase una manada de elefantes por encima para que se despertase a estas horas.

Lily sonrió y tomó aire, dejándolo salir en un hondo suspiro, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué miras? –dijo él.

-Tu casa. La casa de James Potter –rió entre dientes-. Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría aquí después de una noche de juerga…

-Bueno, si llego a saber yo que iba a traerte a mi casa un sábado por la noche supongo que habría flipado.

-Qué idiota eres –le recriminó, con falso reproche.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y Lily cogió de nuevo el vaso de agua. Era curioso. Jamás, desde que estaba con Sirius, se les había ocurrido tocar el tema de lo mal que se llevaban en Hogwarts. Sería por el alcohol, claro, o porque de repente el tema se les antojaba divertido. Era paradójico cómo cambiaban las cosas.

-¿Aún te acuerdas? –murmuró él entonces.

-¿De qué?

Él tragó saliva, aún algo inseguro.

-Ya sabes… de nuestro… bueno, del beso.

Lily le miró en silencio, algo incómoda y sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Te refieres al de… Halloween?

-¿Te he besado otras veces? –preguntó, algo avergonzado. Ella negó con la cabeza, y llevó un mechón detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Fue mi… primer beso.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, realmente sorprendido. Se incorporó en el sofá, mirándola. La tenue luz de la lamparita no le dejó saber si estaba sonrojada o era sólo producto de su imaginación.

-¿Entonces fui el primer chico que…? –preguntó, y ella asintió con la cabeza-. Joder.

-¿Qué?

-Pues que no lo sabía –dijo-. Quiero decir, que no se… que no se notaba. Vamos, que parecía que… no sé, que tú, que besabas bien y eso y… bah, déjalo, me estoy haciendo un lío.

Lily sonrió y le miró ahora sí, sonrojada.

-A mí también me gustó, James.

Él la miró desconcertado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Suena ridículo pero sí.

-No es ridículo –se apresuró a decir, acercándose probablemente más de lo convencional a Lily-. Es… raro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin llegar a comprender a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando allí. El alcohol del bar parecía burbujear con fuerza en su cabeza, haciéndole ver las cosas borrosas e inconexas. Volvía a tener esa sensación de vértigo que había sentido en el bar. A duras penas consiguió darse cuenta de la situación hasta que sintió los labios de James sobre los suyos. Un beso corto, suave, inseguro. Nunca llegó a saber si James la había besado o había sido ella.

Se separaron enseguida, quizás no lo suficiente, y se miraron a los ojos. Había confusión en ese juego de miradas; incertidumbre… perplejidad. Pero probablemente ni aún entonces eran conscientes realmente de los hechos, porque casi al instante ambos volvieron a juntarse, con menos titubeos.

Los labios de James eran cálidos, suaves, y en medio de su estado de embriaguez Lily podía sentirlos acariciando los suyos. Era surrealista, pero era real. Tanto como las manos del chico que en ese momento la abrazaban por la cintura haciendo que quedaran todavía más juntos.

El corazón latía frenético en el pecho de Lily, quien por puro instinto profundizó el beso. Labios contra labios, la lengua del chico recorriendo su boca, sus manos subiendo por dentro de su blusa… era demasiado perfecto para poder estar ocurriendo realmente. Era una sensación de letargo tan intensa que creía que estaba soñando. Tal vez realmente lo estaba.

Pero James, sintiendo sus manos tironeando de su camisa, se encargó de despertarla.

-Lily, para.

Sí, fue exactamente la sensación de estar dormida y creer caer de lo más alto de un edificio, despertándose al tocar el suelo. Se apartó de él, confusa y avergonzada.

-No puedo hacerle esto a Sirius –dijo él como si acabase de comprender en ese preciso instante lo que estaban haciendo. Se levantó. Su cara era un poema.

-Yo… no sé qué ha…

-Déjalo –murmuró de mala gana, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

-James, espera.

-Me voy a dormir –dijo sin más-. Tú puedes quedarte en el sofá.

Lily le observó marchar con la boca abierta. No entendía su actitud. Estaba claro que no había estado bien lo que habían hecho, pero no había sido únicamente culpa suya. Lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que James estaba enfadado consigo mismo y no con ella.

Se quedó quieta en el sofá unos minutos. Olía a James. Y ella misma aún sentía que la piel le quemaba allí donde el chico había pasado sus manos. Buscó su bolso prácticamente a tientas. No podría quedarse en ese sofá aunque quisiera. Necesitaba volver a casa.

**0o0o0**

Dos horas después, James salía de su habitación, sin haber conseguido dormir ni cinco minutos, sintiéndose culpable por haberla tratado así. Lo único que había hecho era huir de darle una explicación.

Había sido un idiota, era cierto; no tendría que haberla besado.

Volvió a la sala, pero el sofá estaba vacío.

Lily se había marchado.

**Fin del capítulo. Capítulo corto, pero intenso (o al menos eso creo). Considero bastante evidente cual era la "sorpresita" y espero que os haya gustado, porque era una de las escenas que más quería escribir. Ha sido una semana rara. Estoy muy contenta y muy nerviosa a la vez, mi vida ha dado un pequeño giro y estoy muy muy muy feliz n.n Espero que os guste este cap!!**

**Dream-kat**


	11. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: bu! Soy JK!! No cuela no? Pues lo dicho.**

**Re-operada y muy harta de tanto quirófano... aquí vuelve Dream-kat con At the beginning. Tengo ahora mismo una sobredosis de cafeína impresionante, producto de la mezcla de sueño y exámenes finales de evaluación xD que alguien me mateeeeeee!**

**En fin, que a ver si os gusta y eso ¿no? **

**At the beginning**

**Cap 11. Sorpresas**

-Remus, si me sigues detrás como un perrito no voy a acabar nunca...

Su voz sonaba a cualquier cosa menos a reproche, y probablemente el licántropo lo sabía, porque toda su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada.

-Vamos, Angy, sólo son un par de cajas, si quieres te ayudo.

Claro que no ayudaba mucho cogiéndola de la cintura y hablándole al oído entre risas. Desde la otra punta del almacén, Kaitleen les observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía que al menos a ellos les había sentado bien "Las vegas".

Recordó a duras penas la noche anterior, en la que Sirius le había ayudado a encontrar a una chica. No era Michelle, pero recordaba que era preciosa. Sonrió aún más. Gracias a Merlín la vida le daba una oportunidad.

Además, ella le había dado su teléfono.

La puerta se abrió entonces, haciendo sonar las campanas. Entraba James, con cara algo apagada.

-Hola Kait.

-¿Qué tal, James?

El chico evadió su pregunta.

-¿Está Remus?

-Molestando a Angy –rió ella, antes de volverse al almacén-. ¡Remus, han venido a buscarte!

Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se apagó cuando vio la expresión de su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo, Prongs?

-¿Te apetece salir a fumar?

El chico alzó unas cejas.

-Como quieras –accedió, y miró a Kait-. Vuelvo luego.

Ella sonrió, decidiendo no meterse. Pero había algo que no le olía muy bien. De forma casi inconsciente cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de casa.

-¿Lily?

No necesitó oír mucho para afirmar lo que sospechaba. Lily también estaba triste.

Ahí había pasado algo...

**0o0o0**

James se apoyó en la pared del establecimiento, con mirada seria, metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos en busca de tabaco. Abrió la cajetilla y se la ofreció a Remus. Éste negó con la cabeza. Él, en cambio, cogió un cigarro, y se lo llevó a la boca para encenderlo.

-Prongs... –dijo el licántropo, mientras su amigo expulsaba el aire con mirada derrotada-. ¿Qué pasa?

El chico miraba la carretera vacía, sin coches, nublada por el propio humo de su tabaco. Quería hablar con Remus, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

-No me habrás hecho salir fuera para ver cómo fumas ¿no? –bromeó-, porque si es así me vuelvo dentro.

James negó con la cabeza, dando una nueva calada.

-Soy un capullo –dijo, al fin. Sí, era un buen comienzo. Resumía básicamente todo.

Su amigo alzó una ceja.

-¿En qué sentido?

El chico de gafas resopló, miró su cigarrillo, dio una honda calada y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo después. Se le habían pasado las ganas incluso de fumar.

-¿Has hecho algo que no debías o... o qué?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber el qué?

James le miró unos instantes, antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo al suelo. El aire era húmedo y tenía frío. Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de reunir algo de coraje.

-Besé a Lily –dijo, en un murmullo apenas audible.

A partir de esas palabras, sólo pudieron oír el viento moviendo los toldos de la tienda. Todo lo demás era silencio. James no alzó la mirada, pero podía imaginar cómo le estaría mirando Remus.

Oyó su resoplido.

El licántropo se había llevado la mano a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su pelo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –le espetó de repente-. ¿Qué coño tienes en la cabeza, eh?

James nunca le había oído hablar así. Era raro escuchar al siempre calmado y racional Remus Lupin saltando de esa manera. Aunque era cierto que la situación no era para menos.

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared, derrotado, culpable, mientras su amigo seguía gritándole como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¡James, por Dios! No eres consecuente, eres... eres... ¡está con Sirius! –gritó, encarándole, agarrándole los hombros con fuerza-. ¿También eso te da igual? Tienes a mil chicas al alcance de tu mano. ¿Tienes que ir precisamente a...?

-¡Es diferente! –respondió, soltando sus brazos. Se apartó de él, llevándose una mano a la frente con frustración-. Esta vez es diferente, yo... –resopló, volviendo a apoyar su espalda en la pared-, no pude evitarlo.

Remus tragó saliva. El chico evitaba su mirada, y abandonaba su frente para golpear su mano contra la pared.

-No paro de pensar en ella.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, y al descubrirlo Remus se dio cuenta de que esta vez iba en serio.

-Joder... –masculló, antes de chasquear la lengua y volver a acercarse a él-. James, James, James, James... joder, James…

Le había cogido el brazo, apretándoselo como si pretendiese apoyarle. Reprimió el impulso de abrazarle, porque desde muy pequeño el chico había declarado que era un acto poco masculino para él.

¿Qué estaba pasando, eh? James. James Potter. ¿Enamorándose de Lily Evans?

-James, tienes que...

-Ya lo sé.

_Olvidarla_. Podía leer esa palabra en sus ojos. ¿Pero realmente era tan fácil?

-Mira tío. Vamos a tu casa ¿vale? Nos tomamos unas birras y nos olvidamos de todo.

James asintió con desgana y se quedó en la calle viendo cómo se despedía de Angy. _"Te quiero". "Y yo". "Nos vemos mañana ¿no?". "Claro"_

Sentía envidia, no podía evitarlo.

**0o0o0**

Cuando llegaron, Sirius ya había abierto cervezas. Parecía tan feliz como siempre, como si no pudiese darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

A su lado, James, quitándole las chapas a las botellas, se sentía como el ser más ruin del planeta. Y eso que aún no había vuelto a ver a Lily.

La cena fue incómoda. Se pusieron a ver la tele sin excesivas ganas, mientras Remus trataba de mediatizar entre ambos y amenizar un poco el ambiente.

-Tengo sueño –dijo James, levantándose del sofá.

-¿Te vas ya a dormir?

-Creo que sí –respondió, forzando un bostezo.

-Aún no ha terminado la película –le recordó Remus, mirándole con cierta advertencia.

-No estaba haciendo mucho caso.

Sirius frunció el ceño, mirándoles a los dos.

-¿Estás bien, Prongs? –preguntó, cuando este ya estaba a medio camino del pasillo.

El chico se quedó quieto, tomó aire.

-Claro –respondió, entrando a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Era un idiota. ¿Y qué debía hacer ahora, eh? No podía decírselo a Sirius. Le mataría, o no, quizás... quizás lo dejaría correr. Pero él no podría volver a mirarle a la cara.

Tenía que hablar con Lily, eso estaba claro. Pero tampoco veía cómo hacerlo. Tenía que pedirle disculpas, o... bueno, quizás lo mejor que podría hacer era, simplemente, no volver a verla en un tiempo. Hasta que se le pasara toda esa tontería.

_Lily..._

Abrió los ojos, mirando al techo, recordando por un instante cómo se sentían sus labios con los suyos, moviéndose juntos.. y el contacto de sus manos con su cuerpo.

El simple hecho de recordarlo hacía que subiera la temperatura.

Cogió la almohada y, con fuerza, la apretó contra su cara. Debía de estar volviéndose loco.

Y entonces, oyó un repiqueteo en la ventana. Apartó la almohada y miró. Era una lechuza.

Se apresuró a abrirla, y desató el pergamino.

-¿Urgente?

Salió de su habitación sin acordarse de recompensar a la lechuza, y se encontró con sus dos amigos aún viendo la película.

-¿Qué pasa, Prongs?

-Una lechuza. Y no pinta muy bien.

Ambos se enderezaron en el asiento, y James desplegó el pergamino, empezando a leer.

-La marca tenebrosa ha aparecido por segunda vez en un barrio muggle. Esta vez se trata de Woodside Park, los aurores están tratando de...

-¡Angy!

Remus se había puesto de pie. Estaba pálido.

**0o0o0**

En menos de dos minutos, Remus ya se había aparecido en medio del barrio, sin preocuparse porque cualquier muggle pudiera verlo. En esos momentos, le importaba muy poco que pudieran multarle.

Corría angustiado, y sus dos amigos intentaban alcanzarle, gritándole que se detuviera. En el fondo, los dos esperaban lo peor. Remus, en cambio, SABÍA que eso era imposible.

Ni siquiera se resignó a creerlo cuando vio como más de veinte personas se agolpaban en la casa de su novia, con las puertas abiertas. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, haciéndose paso entre aurores y miembros del ministerio que intentaban dejarle fuera.

En el suelo, en medio del salón, estaba Angy.

Angy.

Su Angy.

Se quedó mirándola unos instantes, en silencio, observando como los aurores trataban de investigar qué maldición había causado su muerte. Su _muerte_.

Era absurdo. Era irreal. Era mentira.

¡Tenía que ser mentira!

Sirius puso su mano sobre sus hombros, y James se quedó en la misma postura que Remus. Viendo sin creer.

Angy estaba tan... quieta.

El licántropo cerró los ojos un instante, y fue el suficiente para que todas las lágrimas contenidas se derramaran por sus mejillas con impotencia. Aún recordaba sus últimas palabras: algo tan simple como un _"nos vemos mañana". _

No sabía cuándo había empezado a gritar, preso de angustia e incluso deseo de venganza, intentando zafarse de Sirius. James, por su parte, le dio el primer abrazo de su vida, sintiendo como Remus se derrumbaba en sus brazos.

Sirius apretaba los labios con rabia, imaginándose sin poder evitarlo a toda su familia celebrando la noticia.

James miraba a todas partes sin saber qué hacer, queriendo ayudar sin saber cómo.

Y Remus... Remus no dejaba de gritar.

* * *

**Bueno. Supongo que la mitad de vosotras me mataréis y la otra mitad despotricaréis a mis espaldas xDDDD pero esto estaba en el guión, lo siento. **

**Capítulo corto pero intenso jajaja últimamente lo utilizo mucho. Dejad reviews, aunque sean tomatazos. **

**Besos,**

**Dream-kat**


	12. Adiós

**Disclaimer: Pfff… ya sabéis **

**Buenas a todos las lectoras (o lectores). Esperaba tomatazos pero creo que lo que he recibido son maltratos emocionales xDDDD. ¡A mí también me daba pena matar a Angy! Pero simplemente formaba parte del guión. Tened en cuenta que _necesito_ una explicación a por qué Remus no tiene novia en los libros de JK. Si no, no acabaría con Tonks, y eso creo que no nos gusta a ninguna jaja. Bueno, lo dicho, que muchas gracias por tanto review, se agradece saber que hay gente leyéndome al otro lado de la pantalla. **

**Disfrutad de este capi, ya me diréis qué tal. **

**At the beginning **

**Adiós **

-¿Cómo está?

Lily, vestida con ese traje negro, estaba apagada. No había dormido en toda la noche, intentando consolar a Kaitleen que, aunque sólo conociera a Angy del trabajo, no habría podido encajar peor la noticia.

-Destrozado –respondió Sirius, apoyado en la puerta-. Deben de estar ya en el entierro, llegamos tarde. ¿Y Kait?

-Aquí estoy.

Llegaba con peor cara que Lily, si eso era posible. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran patentes, y se hacía extraño recibir a Sirius sin su habitual colleja. Parecía que les hubieran arrancado la felicidad a todos. Sabían que el dolor se aplacaría, pero una parte de ellos era consciente de que algo se había ido para siempre. Les habían quitado lo que todo adolescente debe guardar como un tesoro: su inocencia.

De la noche a la mañana, habían tenido que enfrentarse con la realidad. Y ni siquiera Sirius, Lily o James, que llevaban ya meses en la academia de aurores, estaban preparados para conocerla.

-Entonces vámonos. Remus nos necesita.

**0o0o0 **

El aire era húmedo. Pero no llovía.

Michelle y Bob, por si acaso, habían traído sus paraguas y los tenían colgando de sus muñecas. Observaban el ataúd junto al hoyo en la tierra como si fuese alguna clase de pesadilla. A su lado, Peter permanecía callado, mirando al vacío.

James estaba junto a Remus, escuchando las palabras del sacerdote que dirigía su voz hacia la familia de Angy. El licántropo miraba al suelo, con una expresión de derrota tan pronunciada que James por un momento pensó que iba a caerse al suelo.

-Se creen que murió de un ataque al corazón, maldita sea… -se le oyó murmurar, por lo bajo.

Su amigo puso su mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo en señal de apoyo. Era cierto, su familia no sabía nada. No podrían. Eran muggles. Para ellos su hija había tenido una muerte natural, y Remus tenía que contenerse para no gritar al aire que había sido injustamente asesinada.

-Chicos… -musitó entonces Peter, blanco como el papel-. Me encuentro mal, voy… voy por un poco de agua.

James asintió sin hacerle demasiado caso. Tampoco a Remus le resultó extraña la conducta de su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, a todos les había sentado mal la noticia. ¿No?

-Mira, allí está Sirius –avisó James en un susurro. El licántropo alzó la mirada, chocando directamente con una gris que se acercaba a él intentando ayudar.

-¿Cómo estás, Moony?

Él se encogió de hombros y Sirius le cogió del brazo para apartarle del grupo y poder hablar sin interrumpir la ceremonia.

-Es por mi culpa –dijo Remus al sentir el contacto del tronco de un árbol en su espalda. En cuanto lo dijo, pareció deshincharse, como si el haberlo callado todo el tiempo le hubiera estado ahogando impidiéndole respirar-. Todo es por mi jodida culpa. Fui un imbécil, no tendría que haber vuelto con ella, por mi culpa ahora ella está…

-No puedes estar diciendo esto en serio –le cortó Sirius, mirándole de frente.

-¿Qué no? Mierda, Sirius. ¿Crees que matarían a una simple muggle para nada? Está claro que le vieron algún tipo de relación con nosotros…, conmigo…

Sirius tragó saliva, sin saber qué decirle.

**0o0o0 **

Atendiendo al sacerdote estaban Bob, Michelle y Kaitleen. James y Lily estaban algo apartados. Él, por su parte, estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse y no salir corriendo de allí varita en mano para tomarse la justicia a su modo. Siempre había sido un chico impulsivo, y en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era matar a los culpables de que Remus estuviera así.

Lily miraba el ataúd sin parpadear.

Durante un momento él la miró, y en ese corto instante descubrió como sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas silenciosas.

La visión le impresionó y por un momento se sintió impotente. Creía no haberla visto nunca llorar. Casi por mero instinto, la abrazó.

Cuando Lily sintió sus brazos reconfortándola no se paró a pensar en nada más y simplemente se apoyó en su pecho, aferrándose a él, cerrando los ojos para poder llorar con más fuerza. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazase así. Quería cerrar los ojos y que cuando volviese a abrirlos le hiciera ver que todo había sido un mal sueño.

El mismo James estaba luchando porque las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos no cayeran. Lágrimas de rabia, de frustración, de no poder hacer nada. Quería ayudar a Remus, pero sabía que no podía. Ni siquiera podría llegar a comprender cómo se sentiría en esos momentos.

Intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría él si en vez de Angy, hubiese sido Lily; y por un momento le invadió una sensación de vértigo tan intensa que creyó que iba a vomitar.

La abrazó más fuerte, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, y se dio cuenta de que Michelle tenía razón. No era un simple capricho ni un enamoramiento fugaz como los que había tenido esporádicamente en Hogwarts. No, era algo más que eso. La quería.

La quería tanto que dolía.

Abrió los ojos, apartándose de ella. Sirius les estaba observando.

Se soltó de su abrazo como si quemara y Lily le miró con los ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas. No habían hablado desde lo del beso.

-James, yo…

-Ahora no –la cortó tan distante como pudo-. Tengo que estar con Remus.

Lily vio como huía, aprovechando para acompañar a su amigo. Contuvo el aire. James tenía razón. No era momento para hablar.

**0o0o0 **

El aleteo de una lechuza interrumpió a Sirius en su observación. Había pasado casi rozando su cabeza, por lo que la siguió con la mirada. No se había detenido a su altura, sino que se había apoyado en una lápida a pocos metros de él. Estuvo unos instantes mirándola, consciente de que el animal tenía su vista fija en él, como si esperase que le siguiera.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Caminó sobre la hierba mojada aplastándola a su paso, mientras el animal parecía retarle con sus ojos amarillos. Llegó a su lado. La primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mano que, extendida, se acercaba a la lechuza.

Esta dejó caer una nota enrollada sobre su palma y se fue volando. Sirius no la perdió de vista, y observó cómo se posaba sobre una figura humana donde comenzaba el bosque de cipreses. Apenas podía distinguir su contorno, vestido de negro. No podía ver nada más.

Desenrolló el papel que, empapado por la incipiente lluvia, comenzaba a distorsionar la tinta. Aún así, el mensaje estaba claro. Sirius incluso pudo identificar su caligrafía.

_"Mi pésame, primito" _

Apretó los labios, mirando de nuevo los árboles. La figura había desaparecido.

-Bellatrix…

**0o0o0 **

-Una hija ejemplar, una amiga fiel, una mujer que hoy nos deja pero estará siempre entre nosotros.

La familia echaba flores sobre el ataúd ya metido en el hoyo. El enterrador cogía la pala, y Remus miraba la escena sin moverse.

Peter aún no había vuelto, y James miraba a Sirius preguntándose qué le pasaría para haberse quedado en trance de esa manera, dos lápidas más allá.

La tierra comenzó a caer sobre el ataúd. Sirius llegó al grupo.

-Lily –la llamó, en un susurro-. Vámonos a casa.

Ella le miró preocupada. Estaba pálido. No quiso hacer preguntas, simplemente asintió. Sirius miró a James para pedirle que cuidara de Remus, pero no hizo falta. Él comprendió.

**0o0o0 **

Llegaron al piso de Lily y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té o algo para…?

-No, no te vayas –la retuvo, cogiendo sus manos.

Ella, que había comenzado a levantarse, se sentó. Sirius la miró en silencio durante unos minutos, en los que ella le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

Finalmente, estalló.

-Ha sido ella, Lily.

-¿Ella? –preguntó turbada-. ¿Quién?

-Bellatrix –escupió, mirando el suelo-. Sangre de mi sangre, joder, mi propia prima.

La chica alzó las cejas, horrorizada.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió con la cabeza, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Le tendió la nota. Ella la leyó. Miró a Sirius.

-¿Cuándo…?

-En medio del entierro. Una lechuza, y estoy seguro de que ella lo estaba viendo todo, disfrutando.

Lily apretó los labios. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-No me he atrevido a decírselo a Remus. No me atrevería ni a mirarle a la cara –reconoció, enfadado. Apartó la mano de la pelirroja de su mejilla-. Soy un monstruo, Lily. Soy uno de ellos, un… Black. Me doy asco.

-Sirius, no puedes culparte. Tú no eres como ellos.

-¡Pero llevo su sangre! –gritó-. Siempre seré un Black, no puedes entenderlo.

Ella cogió su barbilla obligándole a mirarle.

-Claro que te entiendo. Sé cómo te sientes, pero es injusto que cargues con sus culpas.

-Lily, si Bellatrix o quien coño sea a su mando ha matado a Angy está claro que ha sido como un regalito personal para mí –la chica había enredado los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole la nuca-. Esa zorra sabe exactamente cómo me siento ahora.

La pelirroja le miró unos instantes, sin poder evitar repetirse mentalmente que Sirius no se merecía a su familia. Le abrazó y él se dejó abrazar, abandonándose a ella. Notaba su suave olor envolviéndole y haciéndole sentir bien, protegido. Era su Lily y le quería, y su cuerpo cálido y suave se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

Por un momento no le importó lo que había visto en el cementerio. Era cierto que había _notado_ ese algo, y que ahora más que nunca sabía que pasaban cosas de las que él no era consciente.

Pero no, en esos momentos tenía a Lily a su lado. Eran sólo ellos dos, y él necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Lily… -murmuró contra su cuello.

-¿Hmm?

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.

**0o0o0 **

Cuando, al día siguiente, Kait se apareció en su piso, se encontró con Lily en la cocina. Iba a saludar cuando se fijó en que esta apretaba con fuerza el bote de chocolate líquido haciéndolo caer en cantidades descomunales sobre las tortitas.

-Caramba, Lily, no creo que eso sea muy bueno para el cuerpo.

La pelirroja dio un respingo, manchándose la camiseta con chocolate.

-¿Qué tal, Kait? –preguntó fastidiada, intentando quitarse la mancha.

-Yo bien –respondió con naturalidad, cogiendo un trozo de tortita y llevándoselo a la mesa con deleite. Estudió unos segundos a Lily con la mirada-. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

-Bien, bueno, Sirius acaba de irse…

-¿Ha pasado la noche aquí?

Lily asintió, y Kaitleen alzó las cejas.

-¿Las cosas van mejor, entonces?

-Claro –mintió de una forma algo penosa, sentándose junto a ella en la mesa de la cocina. Se le había olvidado preparar el café, y entre tanto lío de cacharros en la cocina, se le habían pasado las ganas de ponerse manos a la obra.

-Lily, escucha… -musitó su compañera chupándose un dedo manchado de chocolate-. Somos amigas ¿vale? Por si ya te has olvidado aguantaste mi primera borrachera y estuviste sujetándome la frente al vomitar y yo he tenido que escuchar tus dudas sobre los chicos prácticamente media vida y…

-¡Kait! –la interrumpió, riéndose.

-Lo que quiero decir es que lo hemos compartido todo. Y he hecho cosas contigo que probablemente me daría vergüenza admitir ante cualquiera y… -sonrió, dándole un golpecito en el brazo-… no me gustaría que eso cambiase. ¿Me explico?

Lily se preparó para el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente, Kaity?

-Lo que sea que te tiene estos días tan rara.

La pelirroja resopló, mirando a la mesa sin saber cómo empezar.

-Kait, es que no sé qué me pasa.

-Continúa.

-Hablo en serio.

La morena tomó aire y se cruzó de brazos, inclinándose hacia Lily de forma confidente.

-¿Me dejas probar a mí? –su amiga le miró sin entender-. Tiene que ver con Potter. ¿Me equivoco?

Lily le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo…?

Kaitleen rió con suficiencia.

-¿Crees que nací ayer? Me doy cuenta de estas cosas. He pasado mucho tiempo contigo como para saber ver cuándo te gusta un chico. ¿No te parece? –la pelirroja, al parecer, se había quedado sin argumentos-. Además, lo vuestro siempre ha sido algo… evidente.

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo. Siempre picándoos en Hogwarts, enfadándoos por cualquier tontería… ¿y qué me dices del beso en Halloween?

-Eso fue hace tiempo.

-Fue hace un año. Un año no es tanto tiempo. Es obvio que lo tenéis más reciente de lo que pensabais. Yo ya veía que el chico estaba raro desde que empezaste con Sirius, pero… pero no sabía que a ti también te pasaría lo mismo.

-Pero es que yo… yo nunca me… quiero decir, en Halloween fue diferente, ahora…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Se me va de las manos. Siempre he creído que puedo controlar estas cosas pero ahora en cambio cuando estoy con él…

-¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Después de Halloween, me refiero.

Lily tardó en responder. Pensar en Sirius le hacía sentirse culpable.

-El día en que salimos por ahí. Volvíamos a su casa para llevar a Sirius, que estaba tan borracho que se había quedado dormido. Y luego en el salón, en el sofá, nos besamos.

-¿Con Sirius durmiendo al lado? –rió la chica-. Lo vuestro es de coña.

-Supongo que nosotros también nos habíamos pasado algo con el alcohol.

-Está claro, sí. Vaya par.

Lily parpadeó sin comprender.

-¿Es que no vas a gritarme ni a echarme la bronca? Pensaba que eras amiga de Sirius.

-Y soy amiga de Sirius. No puedo reprocharte que no le quieras, o que te guste James. Lo único que sí puedo es pedirte que te decidas de una vez. Creo que no es justo para Sirius que estés con él si no le quieres.

-Pero es que yo le quiero –aseguró, angustiada-. Te prometo que sí. Quiero estar con él. Esta noche, cuando estábamos juntos, me di cuenta de que ahora me necesita. No está pasando por un buen momento y yo voy a estar allí.

-Me parece muy leal por tu parte. ¿Pero y James?

-¿James? –suspiró-. Es posible que James simplemente esté jugando, o… es igual, Kait. James no me quiere, y yo no quiero ni voy a enamorarme de él.

-¿Realmente crees que está jugando? Me cuesta mucho creer que por una tontería se arriesgue a perder a su mejor amigo.

Lily suspiró. Sentía pinchazos en las sienes.

-Deberíais hablar, Lily.

-Lo intenté ayer, en el entierro, y no parecía muy predispuesto.

-Bueno, pues inténtalo otra vez.

-¿Y cuándo?

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-¿Ahora? No, no puedo aparecer en su casa si está Sirius.

-Sirius está en casa de Andrómeda. ¿No te acuerdas?

Lily recordó. Quería ir a hablar con ella por la nota de Bellatrix. Asintió con la cabeza. En el fondo sabía que estaba buscando excusas para no tener que ir.

-Está bien –admitió derrotada-. Iré y hablaré con él y aclararemos las cosas.

-Esa es mi chica.

La pelirroja se puso de pie alejándose de Kait y cerrando los ojos. Con un 'plop' desapareció.

**0o0o0 **

En cuestión de un segundo ya había aparecido en su casa, y se quedó en silencio mirando a todas partes en busca del chico.

No hizo falta que le buscara porque, confiado en que sería Sirius de vuelta, James salió a su encuentro al pasillo a medio vestir. Ambos se quedaron estáticos. James únicamente llevaba los pantalones; la camisa la llevaba en la mano.

James se había quedado paralizado de ver a Lily allí, en medio del pasillo, completamente roja hasta las raíces del cabello. Y ella, por su parte, aún estaba tratando de digerir lo que veía. No quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar mirar su torso y recordar cómo aquella noche había tocado a ciegas lo que ahora podía distinguir con claridad.

Sentía que el corazón le bombeaba en la garganta.

Casi al instante ambos comenzaron a disculparse, azorados, mientras James se ponía con torpeza su camisa.

-Perdona por aparecerme así, no sabía que…

-Da igual.

-Debí haber llamado.

-No importa.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose frente a frente. Las mejillas de Lily aún estaban deliciosamente sonrojadas. James tragó saliva.

-Sirius no está.

-Ya lo sé.

El chico frunció el ceño. ¿No había venido a ver a Sirius?

-Quería hablar contigo.

Y James comprendió. La noche. El beso. Resopló, mirando al suelo.

-Escucha, Lily, no tienes por qué…

-James…

-No tienes por qué explicar nada –insistió, sin dejarla hablar-. Habíamos bebido, estábamos solos y se nos fue la olla.

-Pero…

-No se lo he contado a Sirius y no lo sabrá si tú no quieres.

Lily cerró la boca. Estaba claro que no quería hablar. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sirius no tardará en llegar, puedes esperarle en el salón. Yo voy a ducharme.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta mientras el chico volvía a su cuarto. ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan distante? Ella solo quería aclarar las cosas, en ningún momento había intentado reprocharle nada. Apretó los labios, y ni corta ni perezosa fue hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieres dejar de evitarme?

Había irrumpido en su habitación. Él se había vuelto a quitar la camisa, pero esta vez no pareció importarles.

-No te estoy evitando.

-¿Ah, no? –le retó, intentando por todos los medios no mirar-. ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas hablar?

-Porque ya sé lo que quieres decirme: que te arrepientes, que no sabías lo que hacías, que quieres a Sirius… y no hace falta, Lily, porque todo eso ya lo sé.

Se quedó callada ante el tono de reproche de sus palabras.

-James –dijo al fin con decepción-. No entiendes nada.

-Pues no sé qué mierda quieres que entienda. Yo creo que está todo muy claro.

Lily se acercó a él escrutándole con sus ojos verdes. ¿A qué venía eso? Se estaba haciendo una idea tan equivocada de las cosas…

-Ni siquiera sabes por qué quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar –respondió él de forma seca. Lily, entonces, se dio cuenta de que probablemente se habían acercado demasiado. Su pecho sin ropa estaba demasiado cerca y sus propias pulsaciones corrían demasiado fuerte-. Es mejor dejarlo así.

Lily apretó los labios, sosteniéndole la mirada durante unos instantes.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente, apartándose-. Como quieras.

James permaneció con su expresión determinante viendo cómo salía de su habitación y, al oír el 'pop' que anunciaba su marcha, se dejó caer en su cama haciendo una bola con su camisa y estrellándola contra la pared.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo para sí toda su situación. Remus y Angy, Sirius con Lily… parecía que su vida no podía ser más complicada.

Encima ahora Lily pretendía venir y arreglar las cosas con un bonito discurso sobre lo mucho que le quería como amigo y lo muy arrepentida que estaba de haberse dejado llevar. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que no quería oírlo?

**Fin del capi. Espero que os haya gustado y esas cosas y que me dejéis review. Estoy muy contenta con el número de reviews que recibí, y me gustaría que repitierais y me dijerais qué pensáis. Y, ya de paso, si tenéis alguna sugerencia para el desarrollo o final del fic, me gustaría oírla. Lo cierto es que tengo varias ideas en mente y no sé por cuál decantarme. **

**Un beso a todos!! **

**Dream-kat **


	13. Diciembre

**Disclaimer:** si ya lo sabéis...

Bueno, he de decir que esta **no** ha sido mi mejor semana. De hecho ha sido una de las peores del curso, se me ha juntado un poco todo, me he agobiado muchísimo y total para no conseguir mis objetivos. Pero ahora estoy relajada, y me siento feliz, respaldada y querida por quien más necesito que me quiera, así que... bueno, se puede decir que **al fin** no puedo quejarme. Al menos, no mucho, aunque estrangularía de muy buena gana a la mayor parte de mis profesores.

**At the beginning**

**Cap:13 Diciembre**

Diciembre hacía ya más que acto de presencia en Londres. Aquel frío paralizante podría tomarse más bien como una despedida a lo grande, estaban a veinte... veintiuno de diciembre. Seguramente ninguno llevaba realmente la cuenta. No estaban de humor.

Bueno, mejor dicho, _James_ no estaba de humor. Y eso afectaba a todo el piso. Ni salía, ni hacía gamberradas, ni se peleaba por el mando del televisor. Se pegaba todo el santo día o con Remus o bebiendo cerveza. Últimamente más bien la segunda opción, pues aunque el licántropo hacía acto de presencia, se sumergía en sus estudios de Defensa y no hablaba. Sólo para decir algo como "_baja el televisor_" o "_el alcohol te joderá el hígado_" o algo todavía más Remus, como "_tenéis examen mañana, James_"

-¿Ah, sí?

Sirius, de pie frente al espejo, mira el reflejo de su amigo y asiente.

-¿De qué?

Vuelve a ser Remus quien contesta, levantando la vista del libro con hastío.

-De ética de auror.

_Es increíble_ piensa James _que Remus sepa los horarios de nuestros exámenes. _Pero a Sirius no le sorprende en absoluto. Siempre se ha sabido la vía de escape de su amigo: estudiar. Ya lo hacía en Hogwarts, cuando por culpa de su licantropía tenía que perderse las fiestas del quidditch y otras muchas cosas a las que le habría gustado asistir como cualquier chico normal. No se quejaba, no gritaba, no lloraba. Y le encontraban en su cama estudiando como un poseso. Querría decirle que le entiende, que se imagina lo mal que lo está pasando, o incluso una frase idiota como que todo pasará, que al fin y al cabo siempre hace sentir mejor. Pero sólo supo decir

-Tranquilo, Moony. Sabes que James lo bordará sin estudiar. ¿Eh?

-See... –dijo el aludido-. No es tan difícil decir que jamás ha de usarse la tortura como mecanismo de ataque ni un crucio ni...

-¿Lo ves? Es un fiera.

El licántropo no le miró con mejores ojos, pero volvió a concentrarse en los encantamientos que él mismo tenía que aprenderse. James seguía mirando la pantalla sin emoción, y Sirius, abandonando su imagen del espejo, se dió la vuelta y le miró. Por un momento se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que tendría que estar enfadado con él.

Por lo que vio, por lo que sabe. Por no decirle nada.

Y en cambio parecía tan abatido que todo cuanto quiso hacer fue colocarse detrás y revolverle el pelo hasta tirarle las gafas. El chico masculló algo irritado, agachándose a recogerlas, y Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada, tirándose sobre el sofá.

-Prongs, dime que tu madre preparará un pancake el día de navidad.

El chico sonrió, forzando un poco esa sonrisa. Pero se obligó a bromear.

-Sé de alguien que está asumiendo muy rápido que está invitado a la comida con mi madre.

-Ah, venga. Si lo prefieres podemos comer en casa de mi familia. Tiene su morbo comerte algo sin saber si está envenenado... tiene que ser un carpe diem a lo bestia. ¿Te imaginas? Disfruta de este pudding, porque quien sabe si es el último que comas en toda tu vida.

James parpadeó.

-Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Se te va la olla –afirmó-. Pero mejor no, ven a mi casa. No creo que a mi madre le haga gracia quedarse sin un hijo tan guapo como yo.

-Bah, no te hagas de rogar, Prongs. Sé que estoy invitado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ajá. Hablé con tu madre.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-Vino por aquí ayer, cuando tú estabas con Remus. Estuvimos de charla un buen rato...

-Genial. A veces pienso que tú eres su hijo favorito y no yo –alzó la vista y mira al licántropo-. Moony. Tú vendrás. ¿No?

El chico se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. James iba a insistir, pero Sirius le indicó con un gesto que no lo hiciera. El de gafas tomó aire, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

**0o0o0**

-Aún no me has hablado de ella.

Las palabras de Lily tomaron por sorpresa a Kaity, la verdad.

-¿De quién?

Pero lo cierto es que nunca se le dio bien hacerse la loca.

-De la rubita esa, la del bar...

-Hace dos semanas ya de eso, Lils. Si no te he contado nada hasta ahora...

-Va, venga, mujer. Si precisamente lo digo porque me extraña que no haya venido por aquí.

La morena se sentó en el sillón.

-Bueno, no sabía que mis ligues tuvieran que ser para toda la vida.

-No seas cínica, Kait. Sé que no, pero... yo qué sé. Pensaba que entre chicas se sería más... más... ¿cordial? Al menos podéis ser amigas.

-¿Amigas? –puso cara de susto-. Ni hablar. Sería incómodo.

Lily no entendía mucho, pero en cierta forma creía que era normal. Después de todo en asuntos de homosexualidad andaba bastante... perdida.

-Me imagino...

-Al fin y al cabo es la primera chica con la que... bueno. Ya sabes. La primera chica que beso, y eso.

La pelirroja sonrió, algo turbada. Una pregunta asaltaba su mente, y se sintió bastante tonta por no atreverse a formularla. Kaitleen la miraba expectante, y Lily finalmente pensó que era una tontería y lo soltó.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Ella?

-No –dijo, y se ruborizó un poco-. Besar a una chica.

Kaitleen la miró con los ojos como platos y soltó una carcajada.

-¡No pensarás hacerte lesbiana!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡...porque Sirius se muere! Le da un síncope, vamos.

Lily se quejó entre risas y la golpeó con el cojín sin excesiva fuerza. Hablar con Kaitleen siempre había resultado fácil.

-Es raro.

-¿Raro?

-Sí. Guay, pero raro.

La pelirroja esperó a que continuase, indicándoselo con un gesto de sus manos. Kait sonrió, con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

-Es que es diferente. Los chicos besan mucho más... fuerte. ¿No? Quiero decir, y son más altos y más... no sé. ¡No sé!

-Sexys.

-No.

-Eso lo dirás tú.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar o qué? –y Lily accedió, vencida a su pesar por la curiosidad-. Como te decía, ellos... no besan, ellos directamente te comen la boca.

Su amiga estalló en risas.

-¿Con quién te habías liado tú, kait? –preguntó algo escandalizada-. ¿Con Malfoy, Hannibal...?

-¡Tú calla y escucha! Los chicos son unos burros, lo quieras admitir o no. Son mucho más... egoístas besando. ¡O incluso cuando no lo son! –añadió, en vista de las protestas de su amiga-. Siempre son como... posesivos. Y en cambio una chica...

-¿...una chica...? –la incitó a continuar.

-Tiene los labios... suaves –confesó y rió, avergonzada-. Y besa despacio y dulce y esas cosas... ¡y Lily no me mires así que me muero de vergüenza!

-Si no te miro de ninguna manera –rió-. Es que eres condenadamente lesbiana.

-¿Y?

-Que me hace gracia que no te hubieras dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Kaitleen asintió.

-Ya... bueno, quizás en el fondo siempre tuve dudas pero pensaba que serían paranoias pasajeras o... no sé, ya sabes que nunca he salido en serio con ningún chico. A nada que pasaba dos días con ellos ya quería huir. Y no me gusta cómo besan.

-Y dale.

-Son unos bestias, Lily, no puedes negarlo.

Y la pelirroja se quedó callada unos segundos, con media sonrisita en su boca.

-No todos. Algunos... algunos... es suave como si... fueran a... como si te fueran a romper –rió débilmente-. Y... vaya, te aseguro que eso sí que te derrite.

Kaitleen alzó las cejas y por un momento no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar a Lily, que en esos momentos agachaba la cabeza con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

-No estamos hablando de Sirius. ¿Verdad?

Lily negó con la cabeza, tomando aire.

-No –admitió-. En fin, yo... qué más da. Es sólo un beso.

Y antes de que Kaitleen pudiera replicar y asegurarle que no hacía falta que la mintiera, que sabía perfectamente que NO era sólo un beso, una lechuza irrumpió en la casa y se hizo su paso hasta el centro de la mesa.

Kaitleen se apresuró a coger el sobre.

-Es para ti, Lily.

-¿De quién?

La chica se paró a leer el remite, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-De la Señora Potter.

**Tres días, tres noches, y un examen de por medio...**

James y Sirius eran unos fieras, sí. Y por supuestísimo no necesitaban en absoluto estudiar ética de auror.

Pero sin embargo Sirius sacó un mísero cinco. Y James, con el suspenso en la mano. Ni siquiera apelaron al profesor para una mejor nota. Estaban descolocados. ¿A qué venía eso si llevaban toda su vida sin estudiar y bordándolo todo?

Una figura pelirroja se acercó a ellos con cara de enfado.

-Habéis tenido prácticamente todo el trimestre para sacar la única asignatura teórica que tenemos. ¡Sois unos irresponsables! Esto ya no es Hogwarts, por Merlín. ¿Qué diantres habéis hecho?

Sirius hizo una mueca graciosa, llevándose la mano a la nuca en señal de disculpa. Estaba a punto de decir algún chiste de los suyos cuando James se adelantó.

-¿Mis notas te molestan, Evans? Lo siento si soy incapaz de concentrarme si a uno de mis mejores amigos le joden la vida.

Y... no, no parecía un chiste.

Lily se quedó helada.

-Jam...

-Para ti es muy fácil. ¿No? Estudias, sacas la asignatura, la perfecta auror. Disculpa si yo soy incapaz de pensar siempre en mí.

Sirius le dio un empujón.

-¡Prongs, tío, qué coño te pasa!

James dejó el examen en la mesa con rabia, y empujando un par de sillas a su paso salió de la clase. Lily se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido, aún sin reaccionar. Había sido todo tan rápido...

-Sirius, lo siento, yo...

-No, Lily.

-Claro que sé que... y yo... entiendo que sea... –sentía un nudo nada agradable en la garganta. James nunca le había gritado. No así -. Sólo quería... quería...

-Ya lo sé –dijo él, todavía alucinando-. Espera aquí. Voy a hablar con él.

Lily se quedó sola. Con los tres exámenes encima de la mesa. Cogió el de James, mirándolo por encima, y se mordió el labio. A parte de su nombre, sólo había escrito un par de garabatos. Realmente no había estudiado _nada_. Pensó en Remus, y en la expresión de tristeza que tenía cuando le vio un par de días después del funeral.

Se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan injusta? James tenía razón, en el fondo era una egoísta. Ni siquiera... por Merlín, ni siquiera había visitado a Remus para ver cómo estaba. ¿Sería muy tarde?

**0o0o0**

James se había sentado en las escaleras de la academia, furioso, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas. Enfadado con ella. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Era una egoísta. No entendía nada. ¡Nada! No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando –y no sólo por la muerte de Angy-. ¿Quién se creía para juzgarle?

-¡James!

Se levantó. Era Sirius. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dispuesto a largarse. Lo último que necesitaba era un sermón.

-James, no me jodas, no te vayas –le espetó, agarrándole del brazo y obligándole a darse la vuelta-. ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

-Sirius, suéltame.

-¡Que no te suelto, joder! No entiendo nada. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

El chico abrió la boca como si no le cupiera en la cabeza que fuese de parte de Lily.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Yo sí que no te entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? –parecía enfadado. Mucho-. ¿Te parece poco lo que estamos pasando con Remus como para que encima venga esa tía y me diga que...?

-Lo primero de todo, se llama Lily, James, así que deja de decir gilipolleces. Y además, tío, Lily tiene razón. No hemos dado palo al agua desde septiembre. Y ahí sí que nuestra vida iba de maravilla.

-No. La tuya iba de maravilla –masculló entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Que me da igual, joder –se escaqueó-. Evans no es quién para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Sólo intentaba ayudar. Está preocupada por nuestras notas, yo no veo nada de malo en eso. ¡Por Dios, James! Conoces a Lily de toda la vida, ya sabes cómo se pone con los estudios.

-¡Pues que se preocupe por ti! Que a mí me deje en paz. Está saliendo sólo contigo. ¿No?

Lo dijo deprisa y sin pensar, y casi al instante se arrepintió por el mensaje subliminal que había dejado en sus palabras de forma inconsciente. Sirius tragó saliva.

-James –dijo, muy serio-. Ahora en serio. ¿Qué te pasa con Lily?

-¡Nada! –exclamó-. No la soporto, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

-Prongs, sabes que eso es mentira. Siempre has dicho que no la soportabas y era mentira. Además, hasta hace cuatro días estabais genial y ahora...

James calló, buscando una excusa. Sí, hasta hace cuatro días. Hasta que la besó y... y joder, Lily se dejó besar y le besó también. Hasta que consiguió con ese maldito beso que cada vez que ve sus labios –aunque estos le estén reprochando sus malas notas-, solo pueda pensar en el beso. Hasta que le hizo convertirse en el peor de los amigos. El más traidor.

-No es por ella –mintió a medias-. Soy yo. Soy yo el que...

-¿El qué? –le incitó el chico, temiéndose la respuesta.

James mordió sus palabras, cerró los ojos un segundo y se calmó.

-Es lo de Remus –mintió-. Estoy hecho una mierda. Estoy... estoy... rabioso. Me jode muchísimo no poder hacer nada y... yo qué sé. Supongo que lo pago con todos.

Sirius aguantó la respiración unos instantes, y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no era del todo cierto, que su problema con Lily era algo completamente diferente a lo ocurrido con Angy. Pero no dijo nada. No quería discutir. No ahora.

-Está bien. Está bien, Prongs. Pero quiero que hagas las paces con Lily.

-Sirius, no voy a...

-Por favor. No seáis críos. ¿Vale? No hagáis como en Hogwarts. Ya no.

-Pero yo...

-Es mi novia, James. Hazlo aunque sólo sea por eso.

Se calló de golpe. _"Es mi novia, James"._ Había dolido.

-Vale, sí, vale. Pero ahora no.

Sirius sonrió, más tranquilo.

-Genial. Voy a casa a preparar algo de comer. ¿Vienes?

-Ehmm... en seguida. Antes quiero pasar un rato a ver a Remus.

-Se alegrará de verte.

**0o0o0**

Sí, se alegró de verle. Pero en cuanto vio la cara que tenía supo que no era una simple visita. Necesitaba desahogarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado, James?

-¡Evans, eso es lo que pasa!

El licántropo alzó las cejas, haciéndole pasar. James caminó directamente hacia el sofá.

-¿Has discutido con Lily?

-No, he discutido con Sirius. Pero por culpa de Lily.

-James, o te explicas...

-He suspendido ética.

-¡Te lo dije! –bufó, frustrado-. Mira que te dije que estudiaras, pero tú...

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que ha dicho! –le recriminó.

-Normal. ¿No?

-¡No! –exclamó, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo-. ¿Quién es ella para juzgarme? Ella no tiene ni idea. No tenía ganas de estudiar y en cambio ella SIEMPRE tiene ganas de estudiar. Le importa una mierda lo que pase a su alrededor, ella quiere su nota y...

-James –le frenó Remus, sorprendido-. Te estás pasando un poco. ¿No? Es Lily. Sabes de sobras que lleva todo siempre al día. Aunque últimamente no hubiera estudiado habría sacado un sobresaliente igualmente.

-¿Tú también te pones de su parte? –gritó, rabioso-. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que siempre me pone como el malo de la película cuando en realidad...?

-¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que estás haciendo un mundo de una tontería? –rió-. Por Merlín, James.

-¡Es que no puedo con ella!

Remus le miró y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-James... –le dijo, con esa mirada-remus que usaba siempre que hablaban de algo serio-. Entiendo que estés así.

-¿Pero no decías que...?

-He dicho que te entiendo, no que te apoye. De hecho, tus razones son tontas, Prongs. Pero es que no estás enfadado con ella porque te haya echado la bronca.

-¿Y entonces por qué se supone que estoy enfadado? –preguntó, escéptico y malhumorado.

Remus buscó las palabras para explicarse. Y las encontró, en cierta forma.

-La odias porque la quieres.

James le miró con una mezcla entre incomprensión y reserva. No le estaba gustando nada cómo estaba girando la conversación, estaba haciendo eso que sólo Remus sabía hacer, ahondar dentro de él y sacarlo a la luz como en una exposición. Sí, eso era, le estaba exponiendo. Y era una sensación extraña. Porque pese a no entender de qué estaba hablando, diablos, sabía que Remus _siempre_ tenía la razón.

-No te entiendo –admitió, un poco derrotado. Al fin y al cabo había ido a verle para que le dijese qué hacer. ¿No?

-Mira... Sirius es tu amigo. Y eso está por encima de todo para ti –James asintió con la cabeza muy rápido-. Y de repente llega Lily y rompe los esquemas. Porque a ti por primera vez te gusta una chica que también le gusta a Sirius. Y lo que es peor: te gusta de verdad.

Remus se sorprendió un poco de que James no replicara. Pero siguió hablando.

-Y os besáis, y encima Lily no se aparta y te sigue el juego. Y te hace sentir que estás traicionando a Sirius. ¿Me equivoco?

-Pero es que lo que yo no entiendo es...

-Shh... –le interrumpió-. Déjame acabar. Estás buscando excusas rápidas y fáciles por las que deberías odiar a Lily. Alguna forma de convencerte a ti también, como hoy, que has decidido que Lily es una egoísta y una marimandona, a ver si con un poco de suerte deja de gustarte –James le escucha en silencio, sin poder creerse que realmente Remus sepa todo eso-. Pero déjame darte un consejo, Prongs. Yo he intentado muchas veces que Angy dejara de gustarme. Por todos los medios. Y créeme, no funciona. Cuanto más lo intentaba más la quería. Y dímelo si me equivoco pero creo que es exactamente lo que te está pasando a ti.

El chico no supo qué decir ante la mención de Angy, pero asintió con la cabeza con cierta pesadez. Remus era la única persona capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, por lo que parecía.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no debería estar enfadado con Lily?

Remus suspiró.

-Supongo que sí. Sé que es difícil, James. Pero si lo piensas fríamente Lily no tiene la culpa de que te hayas enamorado de ella.

El animago prefirió no comentar eso último, y se puso de pie, llevándose las manos al pelo en un gesto de impotencia.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Habla con ella.

-Ya. Claro. ¿Y qué le digo?

-¿Qué tal que lo sientes?

-Va a pensar que soy esquizofrénico, Remus.

Pero antes de que el licántropo pudiera reírse de él, llamaron al timbre.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Qué va. Será Sirius.

Pero no era Sirius. Sirius no tenía ni melena pelirroja ni unos ojos verdes llorosos. Ni desde luego se habría quedado pálida al ver que James también estaba en la habitación.

-Oh. Vaya, perdona, vengo en mal momento...

-No, no, para nada, pasa –se apresuró a invitarla Remus, viendo clara la oportunidad. James sintió ganas verdaderas de matarle-. Pasa y siéntate, la casa es tuya.

-No quiero molestar.

-Nunca molestas, Lily. De hecho me vais a hacer un favor, porque como le estaba diciendo a James ahora mismo, tengo que bajar a comprar... macarrones.

Lily alzó una ceja.

-¿Macarrones?

-Es un antojo. Y no hay. ¡Vigiladme la casa, chicos! Vuelvo en... diez minutos, más o menos.

Y dicho esto, se fue cerrando la puerta. El merodeador quiso seguirle y estrangularle por las escaleras, pero evidentemente se contuvo. Carraspeó.

-Venía a ver a Remus –se explicó Lily, con voz muy suave.

-Lo supongo, si estás aquí.

En seguida se arrepintió de ser tan cortante.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... que tenías razón, James. Ni siquiera había visitado mucho a Remus estos días, con la excusa de los exámenes. Y no soy su mejor amiga pero igualmente no ha estado bien. Siento haberte echado la bronca en clase.

El chico se quedó sin palabras. ¿Se... estaba disculpando? Pero si Remus acababa de convencerle de que el único que había hecho el capullo era él.

-No, yo... me he pasado, perdona. Es... lo de Remus. Me hace estar rabioso y me porto como un gilipollas.

Volvió a carraspear, sin mirarla. Lily sonrió. Entonces pareció recordar algo, y se llevó con rapidez una mano a su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Hace unos días recibí esto... –dijo, y le tendió al chico una nota-. Es de tu madre. Quiere que vaya a cenar el día de navidad. Dice que estuvo hablando con Sirius y tenía ganas de conocer a... bueno, a su...

-A su novia, sí –dijo, leyendo la nota por sí mismo. El nudo en su garganta se incrementaba por momentos. Su propia madre...

-No te preocupes, James, no tenía ninguna intención de ir. Tu madre lo ha hecho con la mejor intención del mundo, y se lo agradezco de veras, pero no creo que...

-No, Lily. Ven.

-¿Qué?

-Que vengas. A mi madre... quiero decir, que a todos nos gustaría que vinieras a cenar –tuvo que tragarse su orgullo-. Al fin y al cabo estaremos todos.

-¿También irá Remus?

-Eso creo.

Lily se mordió el labio, dubitativa.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya? No pinto nada, estaréis vosotros, que sois amigos desde siempre y...

-Estoy seguro, Lily –se forzó a sonreír-. El pancake de mi madre te encantará.

**Y se acabó lo que se daba. Un capítulo lleno de broncas estúpidas y tensión por todas partes. El capítulo que viene tiene más acción, un elemento sorpresa y un final con el que me mataréis xD pero no puedo esperar a escribirlo, así que lo tendréis pronto. **

**¿Ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos? Reviews XD. **

**¡Besitos!**

**Dream-kat**


	14. Champagne

**Disclaimer: Pues eso**

**Hola a todos. Aquí viene el capítulo catorce y bla bla. Espero que os guste, no me quiero enrollar. **

**At the beginning**

**14. Champagne**

James veía las horas pasar sin entusiasmo. Estaba solo en casa, y ni siquiera la televisión conseguía aliviar su aburrimiento. Había pensado varias veces en visitar a Remus, pero él le había insistido en que prefería pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su familia.

No, tampoco iría a la cena en casa de sus padres.

Se sentía impotente, perdiendo el tiempo sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle.

Y Sirius... Sirius podría colaborar en vez de ir a esa maldita fiesta. Pero no, claro. Tenía que ir a la academia de aurores a hacer el paripé rodeado de turrón y champagne. Como si no pasase nada.

¡Como si no pasase nada!

-¿James?

El chico dio un respingo. La rabia le hacía respirar tan fuerte que ni siquiera la había escuchado aparecer.

-Michelle... –se levantó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bob trabaja.

-¿En noche buena?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bob es... bueno, le da mucha importancia a la tienda, ya sabes. Aspira a que... cuando... –agitó su cabeza-. Bueno, eso da igual ahora. No pensaba encontrarte en casa, James. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-La verdad... –titubeó un segundo-. Nada. No estaba haciendo nada.

Su amiga alzó las cejas.

-Ya veo...

El chico se rascó la nuca con sus manos, mirando a sus lados buscando algo que ofrecerle. ¿Quedarían cervezas?

-¿Y a qué se debe tu falta de marcha, Potter? –preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá.

-A que no tengo un plan mejor.

-¿Y Sirius?

-Ah... bueno. Está en una fiesta de navidad que se ha organizado en la academia de aurores. Ya sabes, una especie de coctail, una pijada...

-Vaya, James. Pensarás que estoy loca pero creo que eso es un plan.

El chico se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Tú también no...

-¿Qué?

-Sirius. Lleva prácticamente todo el día intentando convencerme de que le acompañe.

-¿Y por qué no vas?

-Porque no me apetece.

-Es decir, porque va Lily Evans.

Un cojín impactó de lleno en su cara, y el chico se recolocó las gafas de mala gana.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Y si pasamos la fase en la que intentas convencerme de que no te importa en absoluto a la que reconoces que efectivamente es por eso?

-Eres insufrible. ¿Lo sabías?

-Eso es irse del tema –carraspeó-. Recuerda que ahora tienes que explicarme por qué de repente huyes de todo tipo de contacto con la pelirroja de tus sueños.

El chico la miró con cierto recelo, y le devolvió el cojinazo en venganza, antes de sentarse junto a ella.

-No es que huya, joder. Es sólo que... no me apetece ver... bueno, ya sabes, a Sirius y a ella y eso.

-Ah –se acarició la barbilla unos segundos-. Pues tenemos un problema, Potter.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-Me refiero a que no tengo planes para noche buena, y no quiero aburrirme. Y tú en cambio tienes un plan perfecto para mí. Adoro las fiestas.

-La respuesta es no, Michelle.

-Oh, vamos, James... –suplicó, estirándole la manga de la camisa-. ¿Qué te cuesta? Después de todo, vas conmigo. No tenemos ni por qué juntarnos con ellos si no queremos. ¿Eh?

-Les veremos de todas formas, lo sabes.

-¿Y qué? Tú y yo a nuestra bola. Nos emborrachamos de champagne como los niños ricos, hacemos un poco el tonto y luego volvemos cada uno a su casita.

-Pero es que... –resopló él.

-Venga, James. Hazme feliz, que es navidad.

Él la miró unos segundos a los ojos. ¿Cómo poder decirle que no?

**0o0o0**

-¿Es que lo más fuerte que tienen aquí es champagne? –masculló Sirius con cierto disgusto.

-Eso parece –le acompañó Kait, buscando con la mirada alguna botella mientras Lily se limitaba a picar canapés.

-La verdad es que para esto nos podríamos haber quedado en casa bebiendo cerveza.

La pelirroja de vez en cuando sonreía, pero no parecía interactuar. Sirius y Kait llevaban la conversación, y ella les observaba ausente, como si esperaba que algo, o alguien, llegase de pronto a la fiesta.

-Pues sí. Así al menos no me sentiría tan apegada.

-No estás apegada.

-¿Me ves cara de auror?

-No, te veo cara de vegetariana pacifista. Pero vienes a acompañarnos a nosotros. ¿Verdad, Lils?

-Hmm.

Sirius abrió la boca, con la intención de sacar algún tema que la hiciera hablar, pero para suerte de Lily, dieron de lleno con dos compañeros de la academia, que saludaron a Sirius con entusiasmo. Observó, con alivio, que se enfrascaban en una larga conversación.

La pelirroja se apartó un poco. Kaitleen le imitó y enarcó las cejas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿Eh?

-Pareces un muerto.

Ella suspiró.

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-Ya... –apretó los labios-. Pero Lily, es noche buena. ¡Tienes que animarte!

-Estoy animada –fingió una sonrisa-. ¿No lo ves?

-Engaña a otra. ¿Quieres? Yo llevo demasiados años aguantándote como para creerlo.

Lily no contestó; se limitó a tomar aire mirando a su alrededor. Expectante.

-Llegará, Lily.

-¿Qué?

-Potter –dijo, discretamente y sin perder de vista a Sirius, que seguía entusiasmado con sus amigos-. Le estás esperando. ¿No?

-Claro que no.

Kaitleen no quiso insistir, pero le lanzó una mirada elocuente que la obligó a confesar.

-Es que... me extraña que no venga, eso es todo.

-Bueno, Lily. Es normal que no quiera ver esto. ¿No?

-¿Ver qué?

Parecía desconcertada. Kaitleen rió.

-Realmente no te das cuenta de nada. ¿Verdad? –su amiga le observaba sin pestañear-. Sirius y tú. No tiene que ser muy agradable.

-¿Qué? Eso es... es estúpido. ¿Qué más le dará? Después de todo dejó muy claro que...

-No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

-¿Qué?

-Que da igual, Lily –resopló, frustrada-. Oh, mira, ahí le tienes.

La pelirroja se giró hacia la puerta. Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Pero no iba solo.

-¿Ella no es...?

-Michelle –dijo Kaitleen, muy bajito.

La rubia en seguida dio con ellos, y se precipitó a saludarles.

-¡Kait! Dios mío, cuánto tiempo.

-Ssi... la verdad es que... si.

James había acompañado a Michelle y observaba en silencio como el color de las mejillas de Kaitleen iba en aumento. Casi al instante reparó también en Lily, y un saludo que pretendía ser efusivo quedó atascado en su garganta.

-Hola, James –dijo ella.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bueno... ya sabes, acompañando a... –se mordió el labio-. La fiesta, y eso.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me apetece mucho.

-Ya.

-Sí.

Michelle y Kaitleen se habían quedado calladas, observándoles con media sonrisa.

-¿Bebemos algo? –propuso Michelle.

-Sólo hay champagne. Y... agua –le informó Kaity, rozando la desesperación.

-El champagne está bien. ¿Te traigo una copa, James?

-Bien.

Probablemente si le hubiera propuesto beber ácido sulfúrico habría asentido igualmente. Lily estaba tan... tan...

-Preciosa –murmuró tan bajito que ni él mismo pudo oírse.

-¿Eh?

-Decía que... te sienta bien el vestido –se apresuró a explicarse, alterado-. Es... bueno, el... verde, tus ojos... y eso –carraspeó, mirando al suelo.

Lily sonrió, y cuando él se atrevió a alzar la mirada y vio su sonrisa, respiró con alivio de que no pensase que era un idiota.

-¡Prongs! Te has dignado a venir, hermano.

Sirius. Claro. Por unos segundos casi lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué tal, Sirius?

-Bebiendo champagne como un desgraciado, tío.

-Sí, he visto que solo... que solo hay champagne. Y creo que Michelle había ido a buscarme una copa, así que será mejor que la busque. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

A Sirius no le dio tiempo a preguntarle por qué Michelle estaba en la fiesta, porque tan pronto como pudo abrir la boca, el chico desapareció entre la gente.

Lily se mordió el labio.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Sirius.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Mentir en voz alta jamás se le había dado bien.

**0o0o0**

Cuando James consiguió encontrar a Michelle, estaba tan metida en su conversación con Kaitleen que había olvidado por completo su copa. No le fue difícil hacerse con otra, sin embargo, porque las bandejas sobrevolaban la habitación sin darle tiempo a echarlas de menos.

Cogió un par, bebiéndoselas tan rápido como pudo.

-Es difícil emborracharse de champagne, Potter.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar su apellido.

-Susie...

Becket. La chica que no llevó a las Vegas.

-Por suerte para ti yo he traído algo más fuerte –sonrió con picardía, enseñando una botellita de algo que realmente parecía tener bastantes más grados que un poco de cava-. ¿Quieres?

Lo pensó unos instantes, sopesando la situación. Sabía perfectamente que empezarían con unas copas y terminarían en la cama. Podía ser un consuelo perfecto para una noche como esa, en la que se sentía una de las personas más miserables de la fiesta.

Miró un momento a Lily Evans, que hablaba con Sirius sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Mejor no, Susie.

La chica alzó las cejas, probablemente poco acostumbrada a ser rechazada.

-¿Seguro?

Él asintió, rezando en sus adentros para que lo dejara estar.

-Tú mismo. Me encontrarás por aquí. Si te aburres mucho...

-Gracias, Susie –dijo dando por zanjada la conversación.

Rodó los ojos en cuanto ella desapareció de su vista.

**0o0o0**

-Me habría gustado que vinieras a mi boda.

Era la frase clave. Probablemente Kait lo sabía, y se encontró a sí misma sin respuesta.

-Ya, a mí también me habría gustado ir, pero... no me encontraba muy bien.

-Me lo dijeron.

-Ya sabes, suelo ser muy propensa a la gripe y... me pilló muy débil. No quería ahogaros la fiesta, así que pensé que sería mejor que me quedara en Londres.

-Vaya. A mí me dijeron que tenías neumonía.

La morena entreabrió los labios.

-Bueno... neumonía, gripe... la verdad es que nunca he sabido cuál es la diferencia.

Michelle enarcó las cejas con escepticismo, pero terminó riendo. Y, aliviada, Kaitleen la acompañó en la risa.

La noche prometía ser larga.

**0o0o0**

Pasaban los minutos. Quizás las horas. Y Lily estaba más que cansada de estar con Sirius mientras él se encontraba con toda la academia, chicos y chicas a partes iguales, que tenían tantas cosas que contarle.

Se limitaba a sonreír cuando él la presentaba como "su novia", y todos le felicitaban su suerte. Sí, tendría que sentirse orgullosa. Pero todo cuanto quería era que la fiesta acabase ya.

Hacía calor.

Se estaba ahogando.

-¡Muérdago! –se oyó gritar a una chica eufórica que señalaba a una parejita cerca de ellos. Por supuesto, tuvieron que besarse, y toda la sala irrumpió en un aplauso. Lily respiró profundamente, y dejó escapar el aire en un hondo suspiro.

No estaba de humor para ver ese tipo de espectáculos.

-Sirius –le llamó con discreción.

-¿Sí?

-Voy a buscar los baños. ¿Vale? Necesito un poco de agua.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces...

-Sólo estoy un poco mareada. En seguida vuelvo.

**0o0o0**

Susie había asegurado que era imposible emborracharse de champagne, pero Kaity y Michelle estaban demostrando que esa teoría flaqueaba. Se encontraban en ese punto entre la consciencia y la embriaguez, en el que reían sin saber por qué y hablaban por el mero hecho de hablar.

-Bob es... es... muy...

-¿Muy qué? –preguntó Kait, con una risa tonta.

-Bestia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Le doy un beso y ya lo tengo entre mis piernas. ¿Me explico?

Kaitleen soltó una carcajada, algo escandalizada por la forma de hablar de la chica, hasta entonces desconocida para ella.

-Pfff... pero... la mayoría son así.

-¿James también?

-¿Te gusta James?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó como si fuese una locura-. Pero hablé con Lily y decía que él... era distinto.

-¿Se ha acostado con él?

-¡Claro que no! Pero se han besado. Y dijo que él era...

-Es diferente. Es... sí, es diferente –rió feliz-. Es una... pasada.

Kaitleen no dejaba de mirarla, sintiendo por un momento una enorme envidia por James Potter.

-Evans tiene suerte –sentenció Michelle, apurando su copa de champagne.

-¿Crees que... acabarán juntos?

-¡Claro!

-Pues James le mandó a la mierda.

-Bueno, pero es que James es gilipollas.

Kaitleen rió, mirando a sus lados asegurándose de que no había nadie.

-¿Le gusta Lily?

-Está colgaaaaaaado de Lily.

Kaitleen sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. Se moría de ganas por contárselo a Lily de una buena vez, pero Michelle la sorprendió con una pregunta que hizo que se le olvidara todo.

-¿Y tú qué? Cuéntame. ¿Cómo han sido tus chicos en la cama?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes. ¿Experiencias desastrosas como Bob o dioses del sexo?

A la morena casi se le cae la copa.

-Yo soy virgen.

-¿Ah, sí? Por Merlín, quedan pocas como tú.

Se sintió ofendida.

-¿A qué se debe tu castidad?

-A que soy lesbiana.

Lo dijo tal cual, tranquila y de forma natural como cualquiera que habla del tiempo. Bebió todo lo que quedaba de champagne. Michelle abrió mucho los ojos.

-De acuerdo, sí. Eso lo explica todo.

**0o0o0**

Lily no encontró los baños. Encontró en su lugar a un chico que bebía solo.

Quiso darse la vuelta y seguir buscando, pero hacía calor, había mucha gente, y la terrorífica música de fondo repleta de villancicos hizo que comprendiera por completo a aquel chico que, ahogándose en champagne, parecía tantas ganas de salir de la fiesta como ella.

Se acercó sin estar muy segura de sus pasos.

-¿Hola?

James se dio la vuelta. La vio y se quedó estático unos segundos, sin reaccionar. ¿Venía sola?

-Hola.

-¿Estás...?

-Bien. Sí.

-Bien.

Lily tomó aire. Aquello era estúpido.

-James, escucha... sé que últimamente discutimos mucho y...

-Ya.

-Si tengo la culpa de algo...

El chico la miró sin comprender. ¿Ella la culpa de qué?

-Siento lo del otro día, con el examen. Sé que ya te pedí perdón, pero de todas formas creo que... creo que no deberíamos estar como en Hogwarts porque... porque es estúpido...

James la observó sin pestañear y tragó saliva.

-Yo tampoco quiero que estemos como en Hogwarts. Lo del examen fue una tontería, Lily, ya te lo dije.

-Ya lo sé, pero aún así... No eres el mismo, James. Y siento que yo tengo la culpa en algo, aunque... aunque no entienda por qué.

El chico suspiró. Claro que tenía la culpa. ¿Pero cómo explicárselo? "Sí, Lily, tienes la culpa de que piense en ti 25 horas al día cuando lo que debería hacer es desearte suerte con mi mejor amigo, pero no quiero porque verte con él es horrible y me dan ganas de odiaros a los dos". Por supuesto. Un bonito regalo de navidad.

-No es nada. No tienes la culpa. Sé que muchas veces me porto como un idiota.

Lily sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, eso siempre se te ha dado bien –bromeó.

Él rió también.

-Te preocupaste por hacérmelo saber durante siete años, me sé de memoria mis cualidades.

-¿Tan insistente fui?

-Bueno. La verdad es que debía de sacarte mucho de quicio.

Lily soltó una carcajada y le dio la razón, mientras estiraba el brazo para coger una copa de champagne.

-Feliz navidad, James –dijo entonces, queriendo firmar una tregua.

El chico sonrió y chocó su copa ya casi vacía con la de Lily. Ambos dieron un trago, y conforme el champagne recorría su garganta se prometió a sí mismo que, no importaba lo qué pasara, haría lo que fuera por tener al menos su amistad. No la perdería de esa forma.

La pelirroja dejó su copa en una de las bandejas flotantes.

-Este champagne es horrible.

-¿Verdad? –rió él.

Lily entreabrió los labios con la intención de decir algo más cuando una vocecilla histérica difuminó sus palabras.

-¡Muérdago!

Ambos miraron a sus lados, y se encontraron con que todo el mundo les miraba expectantes, entre silbidos y vítores.

Miraron arriba, y vieron como encima de sus cabezas flotaba una caprichosa ramita de muérdago, que había decidido poner fin a la paz de la noche. Lily dejó de respirar por un instante, incapaz de creer su mala suerte.

James, frente a ella, la miraba sin saber qué hacer.

Y toda la fiesta les estaba mirando.

**Chan chaaaaaaaannnn... xD lo dejo mal, lo sé, pero el siguiente es un capítulo que ya tengo escrito, y que puedo publicar muy muy pronto si sois buenos con los reviews. En verano estamos todos muy vagos xDD. **

**¡besitos!**

**Dream-kat**


	15. Toc, toc

**Disclaimer: pues eso**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Hoy, lunes 23, capitulo de At the beginning. Creo que me he portado bien, ha llegado el cap prontito. No digo nada más. ¡Disfrutad!**

**At the beginning**

**Cap 15: Toc, toc (original el título no? xDDDD)**

-¡Muérdago!

Ambos miraron a sus lados, y se encontraron con que todo el mundo les miraba expectantes, entre silbidos y vítores.

Miraron arriba, y vieron como encima de sus cabezas flotaba una caprichosa ramita de muérdago, que había decidido poner fin a la paz de la noche.

Toda la fiesta les estaba mirando.

Lily había dejado de respirar, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Todos les miraban. Todos. Probablemente Sirius también. Aquello era surrealista. No podía besarle, no podía. ¡No podía!

Sentía que, si lo hiciera, toda la fiesta se daría cuenta de lo que sentía.

Miró a James en busca de ayuda, y él se sorprendió por un instante del miedo que veía en sus ojos. Carraspeó, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y miró a los demás.

-Vamos, no seáis plastas... no hay nada que ver aquí.

-¡Sosos! –gritó una chica, disgustada. James se hizo el loco, y sacó su varita para apartar el muérdago de sí-. ¡Hay que respetar el muérdago, no podéis escaquearos o todo el mundo lo haría!

-Hammilton, búscate una vida.

Lily vio a Sirius acercarse, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Comenzó a palidecer, confusa. Cada vez estaba más mareada. Quiso darle las gracias a James, pero todo lo que quería era salir de allí.

Y ya.

-No me encuentro bien –dijo, y James frunció el ceño.

Sirius miró a James. Luego miró a Lily y asintió, con algo muy parecido a una sonrisa triste.

-Vámonos a casa.

El chico volvió a quedarse solo, viendo como Sirius la acompañaba a la salida. Pegó un golpe a la mesa, frustrado, haciéndose daño.

**0o0o0**

El frío de la calle sacudió a Sirius y a Lily. Era curioso que ambos decidieran refugiarse en sus abrigos en vez de abrazarse para darse calor.

Era evidente que entre ambos se había creado una barrera de algo muy parecido al hielo. Por más que trataban de ignorarlo, ambos sabían que estaba allí. Y Sirius, sobre todo después de aquella noche, sabría ponerle nombre y apellido.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Sirius se forzó a empezar una conversación que hiciera más cómodo el paseo.

-Michelle parecía más animada. ¿Verdad?

-Sí...

-Me alegro de que se haya decidido a venir a la fiesta.

-Y yo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, sin saber qué más añadir al respecto. Quizás no había elegido un tema que diera mucho de sí, y Sirius se sintió impotente. No era capaz ni de mantener una conversación sólida con su novia. Su novia. Si es que todavía podía llamarla así.

-Escucha, Lily, yo...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te ocurre algo?

La pelirroja miró al suelo.

-¿A mí? –preguntó turbada-. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... por querer irte de la fiesta así de repente y...

-Sirius, si querías quedarte... no tienes por qué acompañarme, yo estoy bien.

-No, no es eso –se apresuró a añadir-. A mí tampoco me apetecía mucho quedarme. No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

Sirius tomó aire.

-No lo sé, Lily. Quiero que me lo digas tú.

-Es que yo... yo... no sé qué me pasa, Sirius, te prometo que...

-Shh, está bien –la calló él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros-. No soy la Inquisición. ¿Vale? Sólo quiero hablar contigo. No pretendo recriminarte nada.

Suspiró, algo más tranquila, y le miró. Él tomó aire, y con voz suave hizo la pregunta que desde hace unos días rondaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Lily. ¿Aún me quieres?

-Sirius...

¿Cómo responder a eso?

-Eres la mejor persona que conozco, Sirius. Y te aprecio muchísimo, tú...

-¿Estás enamorada de mí?

La pelirroja tardó un tiempo en contestar, y ni aún de esa forma fue capaz de articular una respuesta firme. Pero sí completamente sincera.

-No lo sé.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. No podía decir que no se lo esperaba. En el fondo, hacía días que lo sabía. Suspiró, soltando sus hombros. Los ojos de Lily se aguaron.

-Lo siento, Sirius...

-No, Lily –le cortó él-. No puedes disculparte por lo que sientes. No es culpa tuya... –acarició su mejilla, tratando de hacerla sentir bien, pese a que él mismo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y no volver a salir en una buena temporada-. Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

Ella esperó su pregunta, mientras él le secaba una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

-Que te hayas querido ir de la fiesta... –aguardó un instante, cuidando sus palabras-. Tiene... tiene algo que ver con que tuvieras que besar a James. ¿Verdad?

Ella le miró alarmada.

-Yo no... James... no entiendo...

Él bajó su mirada al suelo, algo dolido.

-Lily, por favor. No me mientas. Es lo único que te pido. Te conozco, y conozco a James, y... Lily, no estoy ciego. No me gusta pensar que me tratas como si fuera idiota.

-¡No! –se apresuró a exclamar-. Yo no pienso que seas idiota. Es sólo que...

-Entonces dime la verdad, Lily. Lo he notado, sé que hay algo que... –se interrumpió, sin saber cómo expresarse-. ¿Qué sientes por él?

-No lo sé, Sirius, yo...

-¿Te gusta?

-Sirius, por favor, basta.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, las mejillas de Lily estaban bañadas de lágrimas. El chico se reprendió por haber sido tan brusco.

-Lo siento –dijo finalmente, con cierta derrota en su voz-. Perdóname. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte todo esto. En ningún momento estoy insinuando que me hayas... mentido ni nada por el estilo, yo solamente intento entender qué sientes, Lily.

-No lo entiendes, Sirius... –articuló entre hipidos, secándose su cara e intentando calmarse-. Yo sí que te he mentido. Los dos hemos... James... no te dije nada porque...

-Lily, cálmate, no te entiendo.

-Tú bebiste y... nosotros también. Te llevamos a casa y en el salón... en el salón... besé a James –el chico se quedó estático unos instantes. _Así que era eso_-. O él me besó a mí, no lo sé...

Sirius se dio cuenta de que todas las piezas encajaban. De ahí que James hubiera pasado aquellos días tan... raro. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que desde hace mucho tiempo James sentía algo por ella. Se había dado cuenta desde antes de irse a Las Vegas.

-Por favor, Sirius, no te enfades con James... fue mi culpa. Él me apartó enseguida y se fue. De verdad...

No. No podría culpar a James. Había visto perfectamente cómo el chico lo había estado pasando mal esos días. No podría culparles a ninguno de los dos aunque quisiera. Pero, sin embargo, la frustración en su interior era tan fuerte...

En el fondo siempre todo el mundo había apuntado a que Lily y James acabarían juntos. Él había querido pensar que él podría cambiarlo. Ahora todo parecía volverse en su contra. Había sido un estúpido.

Y Lily seguía llorando.

La abrazó por instinto, dejando que se desahogara en su hombro mientras él mismo, quizás por orgullo, tenía que contener sus propias lágrimas. ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, tenía que seguir queriéndola como un idiota?

-Perdóname... –murmuraba Lily como podía, desahogándose por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En el fondo no era para tanto. Sólo era un beso. Pero ambos sabían que era más que eso. El hecho de haberlo ocultado hacía que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo importante que había sido para Lily. Nunca, hasta entonces, habría adivinado lo intensos que podían ser sus sentimientos por el chico.

Acarició su pelo.

-Tranquila... todo está bien –la tranquilizó, secándole las lágrimas-. Creo que necesitamos un tiempo para pensar. ¿No crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo... Sirius... lo siento de verdad.

-Deja de disculparte.

-Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer que esto funcionara... de verdad, te prometo que...

-Ya lo sé –sonrió-. Ya lo sé.

Lily miró al suelo. La verdad era que se sentía impotente, pues una parte de sí sabía que no podía obligarse a sí misma a olvidar a James. Y mucho menos a enamorarse de Sirius.

Probablemente él lo sabía.

-Necesitas descansar, Lily –dijo, conforme llegaban a su casa, más relajados. Ella asintió-. Mañana te encontrarás mejor, ya lo verás.

Ella sonrió algo triste, sacando las llaves de su bolso. Sirius tomó aire, mirando al reloj.

-Nos vemos mañana en la comida –dijo.

Lily le miró confusa. ¿En la comida de la madre de James?

-¿Quieres... quieres que vaya a pesar de todo esto...?

El chico sonrió.

-Lily, que necesitemos darnos un tiempo no significa que no quiera que mientras tanto, al menos... seamos amigos.

La pelirroja sonrió, con evidente alivio.

-Gracias, Sirius.

**DÍA DE NAVIDAD**

Remus miraba el parque infantil desde el banco en el que se había sentado. Hacía frío, pero eso no impedía que numerosas familias pasearan juntas con sus hijos más pequeños disfrutando de los columpios. Suspiró derrotado.

Angy jamás podría vivir eso. Ya nunca podría tener hijos.

Él había sido un egoísta al retenerla a su lado, cuando ni siquiera él podía prometerle una familia. Si la hubiera dejado marchar cuando era necesario, seguiría viva, con un futuro por delante.

Sus ojos seguían a los niños que se peleaban por subir al tobogán. Se sentía miserable.

-Feliz navidad, Moony.

Giró la cabeza. A su derecha, Sirius le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Fui a tu casa, y tu madre me dijo que habías bajado al parque así que... aquí estoy –dijo, y Remus, demasiado sorprendido para responder, sonrió agradecido-. Y te he traído algo que creo que te va a animar la navidad.

El licántropo alzó las cejas, expectante.

-¿Chocolate?

-Algo mejor.

Antes de que Remus pudiera volver a probar suerte, vio que detrás de las piernas de Sirius asomaba una niña de ocho años, con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas arreboladas.

-Nymph... ¡Tonks!

La sonrisa de la niña se ensanchó, y se atrevió a salir de su escondite.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte que he tenido que traértela –rió Sirius, mientras su amigo alzaba a la chica en volandas.

-Cada día estás más grande, señorita –piropeó el licántropo cuando la dejó en el suelo, poniéndose de rodillas para igualar su altura. Nymphadora, en respuesta, dio vueltas sobre sí misma exhibiendo su vestido nuevo. Remus rió con ella.

-Huele a churros –olisqueó Sirius-. Voy a por unos cuantos. ¿Queréis algo?

-Chocolate –dijeron los dos a la vez, con ansia.

-Allá voy –dijo, y contando las monedas de su bolsillo, se alejó hacia el puesto de dulces.

-Sirius ha dicho que no es bueno que estés solo. Que te pones triste.

-¿Eso ha dicho?

Ella asintió con inocencia. Remus se encogió de hombros, no queriendo entrar en el tema.

-Pero a mí no me gusta que estés triste. Hoy no tienes que estar triste. Es navidad.

-No estoy triste –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Es por tu princesa rosa?

El chico rió, recordando su conversación en la fiesta de Andrómeda.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pues entonces no tienes que estar triste porque he llegado yo –anunció, con una gran sonrisa.

Él se levantó, mirándola con ternura. Le tendió una mano.

-¿Te apetece montar a caballo, princesa rosa?

Con un gritito de emoción, echó a correr en dirección al tiovivo, con Remus siguiéndola por detrás.

Cuando Sirius volvió al banco, se encontró con la imagen de Remus y Nymphadora sentados en un caballo, haciendo el tonto. Ella parecía emocionada, y él, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, sonreía de una forma que sabía que no era forzada.

Dejó el chocolate y los churros en el banco y sacó su cámara fotográfica, capturando el momento. Sonrió satisfecho, y se acercó a ellos. Lo que Sirius no sabía era que, unos cuantos años después, Remus miraría cada día aquella fotografía.

**0o0o0**

A las ocho menos cinco, la señora Potter tenía preparada toda su comida. Habían quedado en cenar a las ocho, y James, desde el recibidor, contaba los minutos con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que Remus no va a venir?

-Sí, mamá. Está en casa de su madre.

-Pobre chico –negó con la cabeza-. Tiene que ser horrible.

-Sí. Por eso no he insistido. Supongo que es normal que no tenga ganas de estar con mucha gente.

-De todas formas –le dijo-. Quiero que le lleves un trozo de tarta. Sé que le encanta. Le he puesto mucho chocolate.

James asintió.

-De modo que solo vamos a estar cuatro personas... Qué cena más sosa. ¿Y Peter?

-No sé nada de él.

-Sirius y su novia. ¿No? Son los que van a venir, entonces. Tengo ganas de conocerla –sonrió-. A ver cuándo te animas tú y me traes a una chica a casa... que últimamente me parece que conoces muchas pero no me presentas a ninguna, James, y va siendo hora de que sientes la cabeza.

El chico miró al suelo. No quería responder a eso. Mejor no. La señora Potter tampoco insistió, pero siguió interiormente en sus trece. Llamaron a la puerta, y James fue a abrir. La señora Potter se apresuró en seguirle los pasos.

-Feliz navidad –dijo aún antes de que la puerta se hubiera abierto del todo.

-Feliz navidad, señora Potter –dijeron ambos a la vez. Sirius sonrió de forma no muy efusiva y se giró para señalar a la pelirroja con su mano-. Ella es Lily. Lily Evans.

James la miró unos instantes y vio como sonreía con cierta incomodidad. Cuando apartó su mirada de ella, se fijó en que su madre pasaba la mirada de uno a otro sin comprender nada. Finalmente, suspiró con jovialidad y cerró la puerta.

-Poneos cómodos, chicos. Habéis llegado pronto, todavía no he puesto la mesa.

-¿Quiere que la ayude? –se ofreció Lily quitándose el abrigo.

-No, no te preocupes, cielo. Son sólo un par de cacharros. James, ven a la cocina a ayudarme a coger esa bandeja. Cada día me siento más bajita... –rió, conforme desaparecía por la puerta. Su hijo le siguió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué bandeja?

Su madre se enserió de repente. Entonces James comprendió. Suspiró con cierta derrota, mirando al suelo. No había ninguna bandeja.

-¿Ella es Lily Evans?

-Sí.

-¿Y está con Sirius? –preguntó como si fuese la mayor tontería vista jamás. James no respondió porque, tal y como se había enterado por el mismo Sirius, no estaban _exactamente_ juntos. Se habían dado un tiempo, o algo así, aunque no hubiera querido explicarle por qué-. Debo de estar confundida, pero creía que Lily Evans era esa chica de Hogwarts por la que perdías la cabeza, hijo.

-Bueno, pero está con Sirius. ¿Vale? –dijo escuetamente, irritado-. No quiero hablar de eso.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, mientras el chico cogía la primera bandeja que veía por ahí y salía al comedor. Se quedó un rato, pensativa, recolectando los platos y vasos que necesitarían para la cena. En el fondo, siempre había confiado en que algún día sería Lily Evans quien visitaría su casa, pero no precisamente por ser la novia de Sirius. Había visto a su hijo mil veces mirando fotografías de esa pelirroja como un tonto. A decir verdad, solo con ella le había visto comportarse de una manera tan parecida a la que alguna vez su marido lo hizo también. Sabía que ahora estaba tonteando con muchas chicas pero en el fondo había tenido siempre la certeza de que sería algo pasajero.

De repente se dio cuenta de que quizás no había sido una buena idea invitarla a comer. No hacía falta ser su madre para percibir la tensión que se acumulaba entre los tres.

**0o0o0**

La comida se desarrolló con tanta normalidad como era posible dentro de su extraña situación. Los tres se dedicaron los primeros minutos a elogiar la comida de la señora Potter, que realmente estaba deliciosa. Y pronto se hizo necesaria una conversación trivial que acabara con cualquier tipo de silencio que pudiera tensarse. Hablaron de Hogwarts, hablaron de quidditch –hasta que la Señora Potter intercedió a favor de Lily, que parecía aburrirse-, y hablaron de la academia, de la navidad, de la receta secreta del pudding e incluso de lechuzas. Lily pronto se encontró riendo con la madre de James, mientras el chico no podía evitar sentirse contento porque hicieran buenas migas.

Al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta de que era una soberana tontería. Pero siguió con la misma extraña sensación. Sirius y él hablaron como siempre, diciendo probablemente burradas en palabras clave como hacían en el colegio, riéndose tranquilos.

Sí, era mucho más de lo que todos esperaban para esa noche.

Pero antes de que pudieran creer que la cena estaba salvada, una lechuza negra irrumpió en el comedor, tendiendo una carta que dejó caer en el regazo de Sirius. Abrió el sobre, reconociendo esa lechuza y temiéndose lo peor.

"Toc toc, primito" 

La leyó en silencio, y fue suficiente para que toda la rabia se concentrara en él y sintiera ganas de romper la carta. Pero no podía arruinarles la navidad. Ellos ya tenían suficiente con sus cosas.

Alzó la mirada. Los tres lo miraban expectantes.

-No es nada, es... bueno, la verdad es que debería irme.

-¿Quieres que te...?

-No. Es igual. No os preocupéis. Gracias por la cena, nos vemos mañana, supongo.

Y con una sonrisa salió deprisa por la puerta, cogiendo su abrigo. Sabía que se quedarían sorprendidos y sin decir nada, pero necesitaba salir de esa casa antes de que Bella realmente llamara a la puerta.

Una vez fuera, observó al exterior. Era de noche, por lo que su visión era bastante limitada. Resopló, frustrado. No quería que le pillara por sorpresa, así que metió su mano en el bolsillo, hasta tocar su varita.

Y entonces y solo entonces, escuchó el movimiento del columpio en la parte trasera del jardín. Corrió hacia donde provenía el sonido. Pero en el columpio no había nadie. Lo miró atentamente, pues seguía moviéndose. Había estado allí, podría jurarlo. Casi podría decir que sentía su presencia.

Estaba cerca.

Sintió un escalofrío en su nuca.

-Hola, Sirius.

**0o0o0**

A penas habían permanecido más de cinco minutos en la mesa desde que Sirius se había ido. La madre de James enseguida se disculpó por un repentino cansancio que, mal que le pesase, el chico sabía que era fingido.

Lily y él se quedaron recogiendo los platos en silencio, llevándolos a la cocina, agradecidos por tener una excusa que no les obligara a hablar.

Pero pronto se quedaron sin vajilla ni cubiertos y, aún secándose las manos con los trapos, se dieron cuenta de que era estúpido seguir callados.

-¿Quieres ir a la terraza?

El ofrecimiento de James era claramente forzado, pero pese a todo, Lily se sintió obligada a aceptar. Cogieron sus abrigos de los percheros y salieron al porche. Allí fuera la noche estaba estrellada, luminosa, con la luna creciente brillando sobre sus cabezas.

El chico carraspeó, apoyando los brazos sobre la barandilla. Hacía frío.

-Tu madre es fantástica –murmuró tímidamente la pelirroja, con la vista fija en algún punto en el vacío-. Ha sido muy amable en invitarnos.

James asintió con la cabeza vagamente. Tampoco sabría qué responderle, después de todo.

Volvieron a un silencio incómodo que se prolongó más de lo que ambos querrían, y Lily cruzó sus brazos lamentando el frío que se colaba por su ropa.

-Sirius me ha contado... –empezó James, sin saber por qué lo decía.

Pero Lily comprendió y asintió, tomando aire.

-Nos hemos dado un tiempo –explicó, pese a que suponía que ya estaría al corriente-. Necesito pensar...

El animago estuvo muy tentado a preguntarle por qué habían decidido detener su relación, pero en cierta forma sabía que no tenía que meterse. Apretó sus labios.

-¿Y tú estás bien? –preguntó.

Lily le miró unos instantes.

-Yo... sí, bueno, supongo... supongo que todo es por mi culpa, así que...

-¿Tu culpa? –esta vez no había podido contenerse.

Ella contuvo el aliento, temiendo haber hablado demasiado, y soltó la barandilla, apoyándose de espaldas sobre ella. Agachó la cabeza, mirando el suelo con fingido interés.

-Bueno, yo... al fin y al cabo soy yo quien está... –sentía como sus manos temblaban-. Han pasado muchas cosas.

James frunció el ceño, mirándola. Esperando que continuara. Ella lo sabía, pero temía no poder explicarse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo sin desmoronarse.

-Estoy... estoy confundida, James.

Y con esas tres palabras, consiguió que el chico se sintiera inevitablemente culpable. Había temido precisamente eso, que por culpa de su maldita falta de autocontrol Sirius y Lily tuvieran problemas.

Quiso pedirle disculpas, quiso incluso ahuyentarla para que volviera con él y lo olvidara todo; pero estaba demasiado perplejo para poder expresarse con claridad:

-Lily... yo no... yo...

-Intenté decírtelo –le interrumpió ella-. Pero no quisiste escucharme.

James resopló, llevándose una mano al pelo para alborotarlo con frustración. ¿Qué debía hacer ante eso, eh? La parte más irracional de sí sólo le pedía explotar y soltarle a Lily todo lo que sentía, dejar de hacer el idiota de una buena vez. Y más ahora que sabía que estaba confundida... por él. Por su beso.

El simple hecho de pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Joder... –masculló sin poder evitarlo-. Joder, Lily.

Ella alzó la mirada, observando su reacción sin terminar de comprenderla. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Hasta donde tenía entendido, el sentimiento no era mutuo... No había esperado que la humillara pero al menos cierto grado de comprensión...

-No me puedes hacer esto –siguió hablando él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Los abrió de golpe, mirando a Lily-. No puedo...

La pelirroja parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Que no puedo, que no puedes... yo... Sirius, joder, es mi mejor amigo.

Y Lily comprendió. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose súbitamente estúpida.

-Ya lo sé. Perdona, no debí... –miró un instante a los ojos avellana de James, perdiéndose en ellos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Había sido una tonta al decírselo-. Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, dispuesta a irse cuanto antes. Ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo en esa casa.

James observó sus movimientos, estático. "No debí...Lo siento", había dicho, mirándole de... esa forma, como si se avergonzase de sus palabras, y le había hecho verse como al peor canalla del mundo por hacerla sentirse así.

¿Por qué le había tenido que mirar así? Por Merlín, le había desarmado.

-Lily.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la había retenido por un brazo, obligándola a quedarse. La pelirroja aún le miraba confusa, con la media luna reflejándose en sus ojos verdes, vidriosos. Sus manos pasaron a sus mejillas, sujetando su cara sin dejar de mirarla.

Lily estaba cerca y, de repente, la noche no parecía tan fría. Tomó aire.

Era de locos.

**0o0o0**

Sirius observaba a Bellatrix en el más profundo silencio. Hacía años que no podía mirarla cara a cara. Había cambiado, en cierta forma, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma. Ella era la misma.

Sus ojos grises seguían asustándole.

Sí, Bellatrix siempre había tenido esa habilidad. A simple vista era una mujer guapa y elegante, claramente de buena familia. Hacía falta acercarse más para ver ese brillo morboso en su mirada, el ansia de peligro en su sonrisa. Estaba loca.

Jodidamente loca.

-Tú la mataste.

Fueron las tres únicas palabras que Sirius fue capaz de articular. Habían salido de su pecho con tanto desprecio y rencor como las sentía.

Y fue todo lo que ella necesitó para sonreír. Parecía como si aquella observación le hubiera halagado. La expresión de Sirius, en cambio, no parecía admitir bromas.

-¿Qué más da? Esa chica no era nada tuyo. ¿No? No es la pelirrojita esa... ¿cómo se llama?

El chico se tensó al instante.

-Atrévete a tocarla y...

-¿Y qué, Sirius? Vamos... –rió-. No seas patético. Estamos aquí, el uno frente al otro, y ni siquiera eres capaz de tocarme un pelo.

El chico apretó las mandíbulas.

-¿Qué pasa, eh? –le retó, acercándose a él con seguridad-. ¿No eres capaz de matar a tu prima?

Se quedó a centímetros de distancia.

-¿Te gusto, Sirius? –preguntó con burla.

El chico no cambió su expresión ni en un ápice. Se limitó a mirarla con una advertencia grabada en los ojos.

-Bellatrix –dijo, firmemente-. La próxima vez que te vea tendré que matarte.

Ella rió aún más.

-Entonces espero que nos veamos pronto, _Sirius_. Estoy impaciente por luchar contra ti.

**0o0o0**

Pese a que podía sentir perfectamente sus labios humedeciendo los suyos y moviéndose con ellos, no podía llegar a creer que realmente la estuviera besando. A ella: a Lily Evans. Y no como aquella noche loca en la que pudo echarle la culpa al alcohol, sino de forma perfectamente consciente. Era lento y perfecto, y el sabor de Lily aún más suave y adictivo de lo que recordaba. Acariciaba su pelo, su nuca, su cuello... con las puntas de sus dedos, queriendo aprenderse cada milímetro de su piel de memoria.

La barandilla servía de apoyo para la espalda de Lily, quien creía que de no ser por ella sería incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Nadie, jamás, y eso podía jurarlo, la había besado así, tan... despacio y suave, como si tuviera miedo a romperla.

Le abrazó aún más fuerte, atreviéndose a pensar durante un loco instante que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él sintiera lo mismo que ella, con la misma intensidad.

Ninguno supo en qué momento sus manos empezaron a buscar dentro de los abrigos, cobijándose entre caricias del frío de la noche. El estado de embriaguez de Lily era tan fuerte que apenas se percató de que James murmuraba su nombre contra su cuello.

-Lily...

-¿Hmm?

Por algún motivo, James había detenido sus caricias, y se limitaba a descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lily... –volvió a murmurar, apartándose con gran esfuerzo-. Esto no está bien.

Aquello la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos, mirándole como si creyese haber oído mal.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Siento todo esto –se disculpó terminando de apartarse, soltándola pese a que su cuerpo tratara de negarse-. No te mereces que te confun...

-James, no entiendo... Sirius y yo no estamos juntos, no tienes que...

Él la miró con cierta dureza.

-No importa que no estéis juntos –espetó, muy seguro. Tomó aire-. Sirius te quiere.

Lily se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándole. No hacía falta leerle la mente para suponer el esfuerzo que le había costado decir esas palabras. La pelirroja suavizó su mirada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Eso da igual, Lily.

Se quedó estática. Perpleja. ¿Cómo podía... besarla y luego...? Miró al suelo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de nada? Ella no quería estar con Sirius. Ya no. ¿No lo entendía?

-Escucha, ahora mismo estás confundida. Y yo me he aprovechado de eso y no está bien.

-James, puede que esté confundida pero lo que sí que sé es que tú y yo...

-Lily. Por favor –le pidió, con sus manos en sus hombros-. No lo hagas más complicado. ¿Vale?

-Pero... no entiendo. Yo... creía que...

El chico se obligó a apartar la mirada y soltó sus hombros.

-¿Por qué me besas, James? –preguntó sin moverse-. ¿Por qué te comportas como si...?

_Sintieras algo por mí_, quiso decir. Las palabras morían en su garganta. Se sentía demasiado idiota.

-No es justo –recriminó muy bajito, con la vista fija en la barandilla. ¿Le divertía hacer eso? Confundirla de esa forma...

-Lo siento –se disculpó, aún sin mirarla-. Sé que no ha estado bien. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Lily asintió con un nudo en la garganta. No volvería a pasar. Claro. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de creer que James Potter había cambiado? Después de tantos años apartándose de él con éxito, en cuestión de un par de meses... había echado por tierra todo el esfuerzo.

_Muy bien, Lily Evans_ –se dijo- _ya ves lo que has conseguido. Eres ridícula_.

-Será... –se aclaró la garganta-. Será mejor que me vaya.

James asintió y la vio abrir la puerta de la terraza. Por un loco instante quiso correr detrás de ella, alcanzarla, pedirle que no se fuera y decirle de una buena vez que estaba loco por ella.

Pero se quedó quieto, viéndola irse.

Era un mentiroso.

Pero era lo correcto. Ya había hecho demasiado el imbécil besándola de esa forma. Aún no sabía cómo podía haber creído sus palabras si era tan evidente que se derretía con un beso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo con frustración.

-Lily... –murmuró para nadie.

Solo esperaba que aquello sirviera para algo. Que volviera con Sirius y, al menos, eso le hiciera sentirse un poco mejor.

**Y yaaaaaaaaa está xD. He publicado un poco a contra reloj porque esta misma tarde me voy a pasar una pequeña temporadita a EEUU y estaba liada con las maletas. De todas formas, gran parte de este capítulo lleva escrito prácticamente desde que empecé el fic. Tenía tantas ganas de ese Lily James... xD. Bueno, quiero reviews, muchos rr xDDDD para qué nos vamos a engañar. Estoy muy contenta con los que he recibido en este cap, y quiero ver si os ha gustado esta escena. Ya que muchos me pedían beso... **

**¡pasadlo bien! Besitos**

**dream-kat**


	16. El poder de la amistad

**Disclaimer: Intenté buscar los derechos de autor de Harry Potter en América, pero me enteré de que los tenía una mujer muy rica por allá por Londres así que me quedé con las ganas. En fin, que no, que todo sigue sin ser mío. **

**Ya he vuelto de USA y etc etc etc.**

**At the beginning**

**Cap 16. El poder de la amistad**

James cerró la puerta tras de sí nada más llegó a casa. Habría querido ir directamente a su habitación a auto-compadecerse, pero la luz estaba encendida. Y Sirius estaba despierto todavía.

El chico tomó aire, intentando evitarle y fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. No se creía capaz de mirarle a la cara sin que él lo viera. Sin que se percatara de esa mirada que seguramente tenía, ni pudiera ver el beso de Lily en sus labios. Sentía que tenía su nombre grabado en la frente.

-Hola.

Se detuvo al escuchar al chico, y suspiró con resignación. Se dio la vuelta. Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá, con la vista fija en la pared. Parecía abatido, y no comprendía por qué. La verdad era que tampoco entendía por qué se había ido tan de repente de la casa de sus padres.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Su amigo le miró. Parecía que necesitara hablar. James vaciló unos instantes antes de sentarse a su lado.

-En el jardín.

-¿El de mi madre?

-Sí.

James frunció el ceño.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Y la nota?

-Fui al jardín por la nota –trató de explicarse, frotándose la frente-. Quería hablar conmigo. Sabía dónde encontrarme.

-¿Pero quién?

-Bellatrix.

El chico de gafas lo escuchó sorprendido, sin comprender. Sirius apretó los puños.

-Mató a Angy –dijo, y sintió a James enderezarse en el sofá-. Esa puta mató a Angy.

Él se sentía incapaz de decir nada. Apretaba sus mandíbulas con fuerza, pensando demasiado rápido en maneras de vengarse.

-Mi propia familia, James.

Entonces sí le miró. Alucinando.

-¿Tu _familia_? –rió sin ningún humor-. ¿Tu familia? Sirius, tienes que estar de broma. Te escapaste de casa con dieciséis años. Ellos ya no son tu familia. Ni tuya, ni de Alphard, ni de Andrómeda. ¿Me entiendes?

-¡Llevan mi sangre!

-Eso es una tontería y lo sabes. Eres mi familia. Mi familia es la tuya, Sirius, maldita sea. Mi madre es tu madre.

Sirius le miró en silencio, analizando su expresión. Hacía ya tiempo que no le volvía a escuchar decir algo así. Era en ese momento, volviendo a verle así como era en Hogwarts, cuando era más consciente de lo mucho que se habían distanciado.

-Perdona, James.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes compararte con ellos. Es injusto para ti. Tú tomaste tu decisión, no eres como ella.

-Lily dijo lo mismo. Pero sigo sintiéndome igual.

Fue un comentario instintivo, sin dobles intenciones, pero fue suficiente para que James apartara la mirada. Al instante, Sirius se arrepintió. Al fin y al cabo, hacía tiempo que no hablaban así, que no compartían una conversación sin aquella extraña tensión que últimamente se había ocupado de ellos.

Tras unos segundos en un súbito silencio, Sirius suspiró con languidez. Echaba de menos a James. Quería recuperarle. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para tenerle de vuelta y poder, simplemente, compartir una cerveza en el sofá hablando de tonterías sin sentir que podía meter la pata en cualquier comentario.

Vio como su amigo apretaba las mandíbulas, con la vista fija en algún punto del suelo. Hizo uso de todo su coraje.

-James… ¿quieres hablar?

El chico se sobresaltó.

-¿De qué?

-Prongs… -comenzó-. Somos amigos. Tú mismo acabas de decir que somos hermanos.

James quiso contestarle, pero se calló al instante.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Padf…

-Escucha –le interrumpió antes de que pudiera protestar. Sabía que era la única manera de terminar con aquello-. Sea lo que sea… estoy seguro de que puedo entenderlo. ¿Vale? Yo… tú siempre me has contado todo. Es estúpido que…

-Sirius.

El chico se quedó en silencio, no sin cierta frustración. James se sentía aún peor. ¿Qué podía decirle¿Qué volvía de besar a Lily, de tocarla, de…? No. Mejor no. Sirius no lo entendería, no le perdonaría. ¡Y era normal que no lo hiciera, por Merlín! Era un sucio traidor, y ni siquiera se merecía estar así con Sirius, en ese momento. Si él supiera, si se imaginara siquiera todo lo que había hecho y sentido por esa chica…

-No es nada.

Se levantó con pesadez, con una carga mucho más grande que nunca colgándole de la espalda. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación escuchó la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas.

-No tienes por qué mentirme.

No se detuvo. Si él supiera…

**0o0o0**

Apenas media hora después, Remus Lupin se sorprendió al escuchar unos golpes aporreando su puerta. Él ya llevaba puesto el pijama. ¿Quién podría querer visitarle a esas horas la noche de navidad?

-Remus…

-¿Sirius? –eso sí que era una sorpresa.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Sí, iba a… -sacudió la cabeza-. Sí, estaba despierto. Pasa, mis padres están dormidos.

-Gracias, Moony.

Avanzaron hacia el sofá, donde Sirius se dejó caer con abatimiento.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Lo ha hecho mi madre. Es bestial.

-Gracias.

Remus le sirvió un poco en un vaso, pensando para sus adentros que no era normal que Sirius dijera gracias, y mucho menos dos veces. Algo no iba bien.

-Eh, Pad –lo llamó-. ¿Qué ocurre?

El chocolate acarició los labios de Sirius, su garganta, y le hizo sentir bien cuando alcanzó su esófago. Tendría que darle la razón a Remus cuando aseguraba que el chocolate era un auténtico bálsamo en momentos de tensión. Hacía que todo pareciera más fácil.

-Lily y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-James está enamorado de Lily.

Lo dijo sin más, como quien afirma que el cielo es azul o una obviedad aún más grande si cabe.

Remus se quedó callado unos instantes pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza. Sirius se sorprendió de que lo supiera, aunque se recordó a sí mismo que Remus SIEMPRE lo sabe todo.

-Lily quiere a James –completó.

Esa noticia era relativamente nueva para Remus, pero no podía decir que no lo había sospechado tampoco. No en vano había sido también amigo de Lily durante mucho tiempo. Aún antes de que el chico comenzase a fijarse en ella. La conocía. Y había visto muchas veces esa mirada en sus ojos verdes. Suspiró, dejando el vaso de chocolate en la mesa sin saber qué decir. Miró a Sirius.

-Lo siento, Sirius. Sé cómo tienes que sentirte.

Él negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de sí mismo.

-La dejé yo, Remus. Ella quería seguir conmigo. Quería intentar que funcionase –volvió a negar, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que realmente era cierto-. Pero yo no puedo.

Remus asintió.

-Es natural que no puedas –aún así le dio un apretón en el hombro-. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho así, Sirius. Es muy maduro por tu parte comportarte de esta forma.

Sonrió. Sirius, en cambio, seguía serio.

-No ha servido para nada, Remus –dijo derrotado, apretando quizás con demasiada fuerza el vaso-. Lily está sufriendo, y James no se atreve a mirarme a la cara. Siento que lo estoy haciendo todo mal.

-Tú has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano.

-Jamás tendría que haber salido con ella, Moony. Fue estúpido y ahora…

-Sirius, eso no es así –le interrumpió, vehemente esta vez-. No seas tan duro contigo mismo, es normal lo que hiciste. A ti te gusta Lily.

-No como a James –afirmó, seguro-. James está… está… joder, Remus. Nunca le había visto así. No levanta cabeza, tendrías que verlo. Es la primera vez que se pone así con una chica. Creo que la quiere de verdad.

-Ya lo sé –confesó, con cierta culpabilidad. Sentía que debía haber hablado con Sirius antes de que las cosas se complicaran de esa forma-. Pero tú no lo sabías. No tenías por qué saberlo.

-Oh, vamos. Siempre le ha gustado Lily. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que le molestaría verla conmigo. Supongo… supongo que quise engañarme en el fondo, yo qué sé. Pero es que tendrías que haberles visto en la cena. Se miraban de una forma que…joder, tenían una conexión que yo jamás tuve con Lily.

Remus cogió su taza y volvió a darle un sorbo en silencio. Era cierto. Les había visto mirarse en alguna ocasión, y la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente.

-¿Qué hago, Moony?

-Habla con James –sentenció finalmente-. Sé cómo se siente, Sirius. Trata de ponerte en su piel, no quiere haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Ama a Lily, pero por encima de todas las cosas estás tú. Jamás se atrevería a estar con ella si cree que estás enamorado.

-Pero no lo estoy, Remus –se apresuró a aclarar, convencido-. Me gusta mucho, es verdad, pero…

-Eso lo sé yo. Pero no James. Y si quieres que dejen de hacerse daño tendrás que hacérselo saber.

Sirius tomó aire.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Remus ya había terminado su chocolate. Sonrió despacio.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sirius. De ambos, en realidad.

El chico le miró no muy convencido. No sabía si era buena conducta de amigo el haber salido con Lily, después de todo.

-Todo se solucionará. Estoy convencido. Os queréis demasiado como para estropear la amistad.

Sirius le miró un largo rato. Por un instante, pareció conmovido.

-Eso ha sonado muy gay, Remus.

Pero era Sirius Black, maldita sea. El licántropo soltó una sonora carcajada. No cambiarían nunca.

**0o0o0**

El día siguiente amaneció en el apartamento y despertó a James con unos tibios rayos de sol. Apenas se cambió, salió al salón y a la cocina para descubrir que estaba solo. Sirius no había dormido en casa y, o bien había estado con Remus, o bien había hablado con Lily y habían "hecho las paces".

La simple idea, pese a que era lo que quería que ocurriese por el bien de todos, conseguía revolverle las tripas. ¿Pero qué esperaba, eh¿Que Lily fuera realmente incapaz de volver con Sirius, como aseguraba¿Por él? Vamos, por Merlín, tenía que estar delirando. Podía ser verdad que estuviera confundida y que, dado que las cosas con Sirius no iban del todo bien, se hubiera dejado llevar por la evidente atracción física que siempre había habido entre los dos. Pero de ahí a pensar que realmente se hubiera enamorado de él…

No. Aquello era ridículo.

Y él estaba siendo patético. No tenía ningún sentido estar celoso a esas alturas, que ya había mandado todo por tierra con tal de que Sirius y ella arreglaran su relación. Le había costado su esfuerzo, maldita sea. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que le había costado apartarse de Lily la noche anterior.

Aún podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo en ese íntimo abrazo; y sus labios, su boca… su sabor. Y el suave tacto de su pelo en sus dedos y…

-¡James!

El chico salió de su ensoñación rápidamente. Alguien había entrado en casa. Salió al recibidor y lo que vio le sorprendió. Una chica rubia le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando.

-¿Michelle? –preguntó, acercándose sin saber muy bien qué hacer-. ¿Qué…?

-No tengo alcohol en mi casa –le explicó interrumpiéndole, conforme sus ojos volvían a aguarse-. Bob dice que no es sano¿sabes? No tenemos más que… zumos y… agua –rió llevándose los dedos a sus húmedas mejillas-. ¿Puedes creerlo?

James tragó saliva. Posó su mano sobre la suya, acariciándole el rostro con cuidado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella le miró, y por un momento él creyó que iba a contárselo. Sin embargo, sólo sollozó más fuerte. Confundido, se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho, dejándola desahogarse. Michelle se aferró a su camisa con fuerza, dejando que se mojara con sus lágrimas y preocupando aún más al chico.

-James… necesito… necesito…

Él asintió.

-Tenemos un par de botellas en el mueble –dijo, sin saber qué era eso tan horrible que le ocurría que la hacía querer beber así-. Vamos, ven aquí…

**0o0o0**

Lily, por su parte, fue despertada por la demasiado sonora máquina de café. Se dirigió a la cocina todavía frotándose los ojos, y se encontró con Kaitleen profundamente concentrada con su desayuno.

-Buenos días –saludó, y sólo entonces la morena se percató de su presencia.

-Hola. ¿Tostadas?

-Supongo… -bostezó, y se sentó junto a la mesa-. ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?

-Tengo que trabajar.

-¿El 26 de Diciembre? –preguntó, confundida-. ¿Qué mosca les ha picado a los Tonks?

La morena bufó con frustración, apretando con fuerza el bote de sirope.

-Por lo visto, mucha gente compra instrumentos para el día de Noche Vieja. Supongo que las típicas trompetillas, así que mucho me temo que me pasaré el día rodeado de críos sin idea de música.

-Pues vaya.

-Sí, eso digo yo.

-¿Con quién te toca el turno?

-Eso es lo peor de todo –aseguró, y llevó consigo los platos de tostadas hasta la mesa-. Robert.

-¿Bob? Oh, vaya. Te entiendo, entonces.

-No, no me entiendes. No para de hablar conmigo, y yo ya no sé cómo hacerle ver que no nos podemos llevar bien. ¿Vale? Está casado con la mujer que quiero, maldita sea, esto es surrealista.

Lily abrió la boca para decirle algo como que lo último que imaginaría Bob era que, no sólo era lesbiana sino que, además, estaba enamorado de su esposa. Pero se calló. Había algo más importante.

-Os vi hablando en la fiesta.

-¿A Michelle y a mí? –preguntó, chupando de su dedo un rastro de mantequilla-. Ya, sí, la verdad es que… hablamos bastante.

La pelirroja escrutó su mirada.

-Te brillan los ojos, Kait. ¿Qué pasó?

La morena rió, cohibida.

-No pasó nada. Es sólo… no sé. Pensarás que estoy loca pero…

-¿Crees que ella puede sentir algo por ti?

-No lo sé. Creo… bueno, en fin, ya sabes, siempre ha sido heterosexual, pero… Yo qué sé. Empezó a preguntarme por mis ligues así que le dije que era lesbiana.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió la pelirroja-. Vaya, eso es todo un paso.

Kaitleen asintió, terminándose la tostada y hablando con la boca llena.

-Se me quedó mirando así como… -tragó-. Yo qué sé.

Lily sonrió.

-Soy una ingenua¿no?

-Para nada –aseguró la pelirroja-. Pero quizás deberías tantear un poco el terreno antes de hacerte falsas expectativas.

-Ya lo sé… Si al menos hoy me tocara compartir el turno con ella…

Lily asintió, y se sirvió un poco de café.

-Sobre todo, Kait, y te lo digo por tu propio bien, no te expongas demasiado. La gente tiende a aprovecharse de tu debilidad cuando no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

La morena frunció el ceño.

-Demasiado profundo para ser las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Que qué te ha pasado a ti para que estés tan quemada.

Lily suspiró con languidez.

-No sé, no es… bueno, nada que no me esperara.

Permaneció unos instantes con la vista fija en su taza. Kaitleen alzó una ceja. El asunto estaba claro.

-Potter.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y escondió su mano en su nuca, masajeándosela incómoda.

-Por Dios, Lily… ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

-Ayer, en la cena.

-¿Sí?

-Sirius se fue y… nos quedamos solos.

Kaitleen se llevó una mano a sus labios, sorprendida.

-Madre mía, no puedo creerlo, Lily, te has acostado con él.

-¡No! –exclamó, ruborizada-. Para nada, por Merlín, él… jamás… quiero decir…

La morena rió.

-Al menos el chico se comporta –Lily le dirigió una mala mirada-. Vale, vale, bien. ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

Tomó un largo trago de café y dejó la taza con la mirada perdida.

-Nos besamos. Otra vez.

La sonrisa de Kaitleen se ensanchó notablemente.

-Lo sabía. Si es que se os nota tanto… no podéis pasar más de cinco minutos a solas porque la liáis –rió-. Sois la cosa más mona que…

-Kait. No. Lo estás confundiendo todo. Nos besamos, es verdad, pero para él no significó nada.

-Merlín, Lily. ¿Qué me estás contando?

-Pues… eso –dijo, notando como sus ojos quemaban. Parpadeó rápidamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no ser tan patética como para llorar por ese idiota-. Le di a entender que me gustaba. No pretendía decírselo pero… yo qué sé, Kait, estabamos solos y por un momento pensé que él también sentía algo y… lo solté. Al principio me dio largas, pero luego me besó y…

-¿Y…?

-Dios mío, creí que iba a derretirme –rió, con resignación-. Besa tan… tan…

-Lily, me estoy perdiendo. Has dicho que para él no significó nada, pero por lo que me cuentas…

-¡Es que no significó nada! –aseguró-. Se apartó de mí dándome excusas. Que si Sirius me quería, que si no podía hacer eso… ¿No lo entiendes? Me besó por… pura compasión. Me sentí ridícula.

Kaitleen se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirando a su amiga como si no creyera lo que veía.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que pensaba que tú eras la lista de las dos.

Lily parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te enteras de nada.

-Te equivocas. El asunto está muy claro. Es James Potter, y fui una tonta al pensar que había cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo casanova sin escrúpulos que me gustaba en Hogwarts. Parece que nunca voy a dejar de caer en la misma trampa.

-Por Dios, Lily. ¿Te estás oyendo? –negó con la cabeza-. No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. James _ha cambiado_.

-No, Kait, tú no…

-Vale, a lo mejor yo no le conozco lo suficiente. Pero Michelle sí.

Ahora era la pelirroja la que le miraba sin comprender.

-¿Qué pinta Michelle aquí?

-Cuando hablé con ella en la fiesta… bueno, salió el tema de James y tú.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, alarmada.

-Es la mejor amiga de James, y parece que las cosas están claras. Me dijo, textualmente, que James está colgado de ti. Que si te rechaza es porque es gilipollas.

-Pero eso es…

-Es decir. Que realmente te rechaza por Sirius, porque se siente culpable y tal y cual. Pero le gustas, Lily, y yo diría que mucho.

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras. ¿Entonces… aquel beso…? Se mordió el labio. ¿Realmente había significado para James tanto como para ella¿La besaba de verdad, con tanta desesperación y ternura como había aparentado? El simple pensamiento de que pudiera ser real hacía que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza.

-Kait. ¿Estás segura de que Michelle hablaba en serio?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Le conoce bien, y es obvio que quiera que dejéis de hacer el idiota.

Lily seguía sin reaccionar.

-Y déjame decirte que yo también estoy cansada de este juego del ratón y el gato. Estáis locos el uno por el otro, por las barbas de Merlín, no es tan complicado como parece.

El corazón seguía palpitando como un loco y la pelirroja sonrió por fin. Parecía real, todo cobraba sentido. James la quería. James la quería de verdad, y ella le quería. Se querían. Tan simple como eso. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? James realmente estaba intentando proteger a Sirius.

-Voy a hablar con James –sentenció, levantándose.

-Así se habla, Lily.

Se detuvo en seco.

-Estará Sirius en su casa.

-¿Y? Ya se irá.

-Oh, vamos, no puedo pedirle que se vaya. Es cruel.

Kait tomó aire, frustrada.

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Te acompañaré a su casa. ¿De acuerdo? Nos aparecemos las dos, y yo me llevo al perro a dar una vuelta. Te quedas con él, le cuentas todo lo que quieres contarle, sois felices y coméis perdices.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Haces que todo parezca tan fácil…

-Es que es fácil. Pero James y tú os empeñáis en darle mil vueltas a las cosas.

Suspiró, con nerviosismo. Kait rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, ve, dúchate, vístete, ponte mona y vámonos a buscar a tu hombre –sentenció, con aire triunfal.

-De acuerdo –concedió, algo histérica. Las cosas iban a cambiar por fin.

**0o0o0**

James y Michelle seguían en su casa, sentados sobre la cama del chico. Ella tenía la botella ya casi vacía en sus manos.

-Te estás pasando un poco, Michelle… -la advirtió el chico, preocupado.

-¡Tengo derecho a beber, James!

El chico suspiró. Sí, quizás sí. La chica había explotado y se lo había contado todo. Que Bob apenas si pasaba tiempo con ella, que siempre estaba sola en casa. Que no la besaba, no la tocaba y que, y eso era lo peor de todo, no le importaba en absoluto.

-No le quiero, James, no le quiero. Ni siquiera me gusta.

-Shh… Michelle…

-Soy idiota.

-No lo eres. Te has equivocado, eso es todo.

Estaban abrazados. James besó su pelo unos segundos, intentando confortarla. Le quitó la botella.

-Será mejor que dejemos esto. ¿De acuerdo? No vamos a arreglar nada bebiendo.

Ella lloró aún más, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del chico.

-Sólo te tengo a ti, James… eres la única persona que sabe que existo y que le importa y…

-Eso no es cierto, Michelle. No seas injusta. Hay muchas personas que te quieren.

-No es lo mismo, James –negó-. No lo entiendes, no me entiendes, no sabes lo que es estar sola.

Él tomó aire. ¿Que no lo sabía? Merlín, por supuesto que sí. Pensó en Lily, y sintió un pinchazo a la altura del pecho.

-Sí que lo sé.

-Es horrible, James. Necesito que alguien me abrace, que… que sólo piense en mí, que me desee, que…

James le acarició la mejilla, comprendiéndola perfectamente y deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder enamorarse de ella. Conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos por él, y sería tan fácil corresponderla…

-Ya lo sé –aseguró-. Pero encontrarás a ese alguien. Eres preciosa, Michelle. Más de uno se moriría por estar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera… -dijo, y le miró.

Le besó antes de que James pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se quedó estático, sin saber qué debía hacer. Pero, maldita sea, estaba llorando, estaba sola y… qué diablos, él estaba solo también. No sería más que un consuelo entre amigos, sabía que no pasaría de eso, y sabía que Michelle lo comprendía también. Respondió al beso y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, tumbándola en la cama. Después de todo, sus cuerpos se conocían ya muy bien.

Estaban solos. No había nada de malo.

**0o0o0**

Lily y Kait se aparecieron unos minutos después en el apartamento de James. La pelirroja creía que no cabía en sí de nerviosismo. Al fin todo se iba a arreglar, todo iba a estar bien… Después de hacer el tonto.

Kait le guiñó un ojo, y gritó.

-Siiiiiiiiiirius, he venido a visitaaaaaaaaaarte. ¿Dónde estás?

Nadie respondió, y ambas se miraron extrañadas. ¿No estaban en casa?

Lily resopló con frustración.

-No están. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero antes de que se movieran, escucharon un ruido que provenía de unas habitaciones.

-Este par de vagos están dormidos todavía –rió Kait, caminando felizmente por el pasillo. Lily la siguió, y vio como se asomaba por las puertas, buscándoles.

-Igual deberíamos volver después, porque está claro que… -pero no pudo terminar. Kait había soltado una exclamación al asomarse por una puerta. Estaba estática-. ¿Kait?

Sólo entonces ella pareció reaccionar.

-No es nada. No es nada, Lily. Tienes razón, mejor vámonos…

Lily frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios pasaba de repente?

-Kait. ¿Qué pasa? –ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde-. ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?

-No es nada –dijo pese a que era inútil, bloqueando la puerta.

-Déjame pasar.

La morena trató de impedírselo, pero Lily se hizo paso y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Y entonces comprendió.

James y Michelle estaban vistiéndose con rapidez, junto a una cama deshecha. Él sin camisa, ella abrochándose los botones de la blusa. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, todos se quedaron quietos, estáticos.

James la miraba con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué hacer. Lily tenía lágrimas en los suyos. Se dio la vuelta con ímpetu, empujando a Kaitleen por el camino. James reaccionó por fin.

-Lily. Lily, por favor, espera.

**Bueno. Fin de un capítulo que me ha costado Dios y ayuda escribir. Estoy muy muy agradecida con vuestros reviews. Se agradece tanto apoyo, incluso cuando el fic se pone difícil. Digamos que… ahora mismo todas queréis matar a James. Pero, por favor, comprended al pobre chico, e imaginad lo mal que se tiene que sentir. Creo que le quedan pocos capítulos al fic, pero… bueno, aún tengo dudas sobre el final, así que no sé ni cuántos capítulos ni nada xD. Espero que me perdonéis a mí por la tardanza, a James por ser tan idiota, a Michelle por emborracharse así y a Kait por llevar a Lily a la escena en el momento más inoportuno. **

**¡Besitos!**

**Dream-kat**


	17. Cerca y lejos

**Disclaimer: tal tal**

**Hola. Aquí vengo con el cap 17, muy corto y sin mucha paja pero... bueno. En fin. Que espero que os guste. **

**At the beginning**

**Cap 17. Cerca y lejos**

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse consiguió que Kaitleen diera un respingo. Había pasado los dos últimos minutos prácticamente quieta, mirando a la pared, sin poder creerse lo que había visto.

James y Michelle.

James. _Michelle_. Y juntos. Apunto de…

Era demasiado para lo que su cabeza podía asimilar. Nunca como entonces se había arrepentido tanto de algo como entonces. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que incitar a Lily a hablar con James? Si no hubiera ido, si ella no hubiera abierto esa condenada puerta… Por Merlín, preferiría no haber visto lo que había visto. Y desde luego preferiría que Lily no hubiera tenido que verlo tampoco. Había salido corriendo, y James detrás de ella. Michelle y Kaitleen se habían quedado solas unos segundos y, con prisas y excusas, Michelle había terminado por irse.

-Kait.

Alzó la vista. Era Sirius.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces… ¿qué haces aquí?

Apretó los labios sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Creía que, si lo pronunciaba en voz alta, llegaría a creérselo de verdad.

-¿Kait? –ahora era Remus. Los dos la miraban desconcertados.

-He estado aquí con Lily –terminó por decir, muy rápido, mirando a cualquier parte para que no pudiesen notar cómo sus ojos quemaban-. James estaba…

-¿Qué?

Remus se temía lo peor.

-Con Michelle. En su cuarto.

Y acertó.

Y Sirius saltó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Este tío es gilipollas!

-¿En su cuarto? –Remus trataba de organizar sus ideas-. ¿Te refieres a…?

-¡Es que no puede ser más imbécil! –proseguía el chico, andando pasillo arriba pasillo abajo con incredulidad y rabia.

-Me refiero a lo que me tengo que referir, Remus, maldita sea.

El licántropo no volvió a abrir la boca. Su amigo, en cambio, apretaba los puños como si en cualquier momento fuese a derribar una pared.

-¡Es que nunca nadie le ha dicho a ese pedazo de…!

-Sirius, cálmate. Prongs y Michelle siempre han…

-¡Pero si está colgado de Lily! –exclamó, como quien afirma que el cielo es azul-. Está haciendo el idiota, eso es lo que pasa. Y le voy a partir la boca ahora mismo porque voy a…

-Sirius –la voz del licántropo sonó tajante, mientras agarraba su brazo impidiéndole marcharse-. Ahora no.

-Maldita sea, Remus…

-No. Ahora ellos tienen que hablar.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Kaitleen se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Fue tras ella –explicó-. Creo que la siguió hasta su casa.

Remus alzó las cejas de forma elocuente.

-¿Lo ves? Debemos dejar que sean ellos quienes arreglen todo esto. Quizás en el fondo esto les haya hecho falta para… bueno, darse cuenta de lo que quieren.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Se quieren, Remus. Esto ya es estúpido. Te juro que me gustaría encerrarles a los dos en un cuarto bajo llave hasta que decidan dejar de hacer el idiota.

Kaitleen dejó escapar una risita triste.

-Vaya, Sirius. Creo que tanta madurez por tu parte va a hacer que me enamore de ti.

Sirius entonces la miró. Sonrió y, casi al instante, fingió un escalofrío.

-Creo que acabas de hacerme sentir femenino.

Y entonces un cojinazo. Remus los miró y sonrió.

**0o0o0**

Un par de manzanas más al norte, dos chicos subían las escaleras de un apartamento. Ella, melena pelirroja desordenada, parecía llorosa pero ante todo muy, muy enfadada. Él, parecía desesperado. Corría tras ella dejando centímetros de margen. Podría alcanzarla sin problemas, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese lo correcto. No se sentía en derecho siquiera de tocarla.

-Lily, por favor… -se limitaba a decir, con voz estrangulada.

Ella no respondía. Tan sólo aceleraba el ritmo. Y James se preguntaba por qué no simplemente se había aparecido en su casa. Por qué había utilizado el método muggle si no iba a hablarle en absoluto.

Quizás se lo merecía.

-Lily, de verdad, tienes que creerme, te juro que no hemos… que ella y yo no…

Y era cierto, no se habían acostado. Pero decir eso tampoco salvaba su culpa. Lo habrían hecho si Kaitleen no hubiera interrumpido. ¿Cambiaba mucho las cosas?

-Por favor…

Ella abrió la puerta con la llave y él, aprovechando su fuerza, impidió que la cerrase. Entró en su apartamento.

-Por favor, por favor Lily escúchame.

-No.

No. Era la única palabra que había dicho en todo el camino, y derrumbó un poquito más todas las esperanzas de James.

-Mira, sé que…

-No.

-Por favor, Lily. Si me dejaras explicarte. Te juro que todo lo que intentaba…

-¡James, no! –sus ojos estaban rojos, ahora que podía mirarlos. James supo que iba a llorar. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué más hacer. No sabía si debía agarrarla y no soltarla hasta que le perdonase o… -. Vete de mi casa.

Él la miró observando como, probablemente pese a su voluntad, sus ojos se aguaban.

-Lily…

-¡No! –volvió a gritar, furiosa. Le empujó hacia la puerta. Un empujón con muy poca fuerza para derribar a James, pero mucha viniendo de Lily, que parecía irremediablemente frágil. Se dejó empujar-. ¡Vete de mi casa, James, vete de mi casa…!

A cada palabra un nuevo empujón. Él no hacía nada por defenderse. Tampoco habría podido si quisiera. Se había desarmado. Las mejillas de Lily se empapaban y le gritaba furiosa que se fuera, golpeando su pecho.

Cerró la puerta en sus narices.

James apoyó su frente contra la madera y cerró los ojos. Un sollozo. Eso había sido un sollozo.

Lily estaba llorando al otro lado de la puerta. Y James jamás la había escuchado llorar así. Quizás era eso lo que hacía falta para que por primera vez se diera cuenta de que le había hecho mucho daño. Y que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser así. Que quizás, después de todo, Lily sintiera algo más que atracción física.

Se sintió estúpido. Y un canalla.

Tragó saliva.

-Lily… -llamó, en un murmullo. Pero ella no dejó de llorar. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Era una tortura. Oírla llorar. Por él. Por su culpa. ¿Era estúpido querer… abrazarla? Por Merlín, que abriera la puerta, que le dejase explicarse, que le dejara abrazarla fuerte y decirle que lo de Michelle había sido una estupidez, que había pensado en ella en cada uno de los besos que le había dado y... -. Lily, por favor, no llores.

Pero los sollozos no paraban, y casi creyó oír como desde el otro lado la chica resbalaba por la puerta hasta dejarse caer. Y él, cabeza, frente y manos contra la madera, no dejaba de decir su nombre.

**0o0o0**

-Voy a ir a hablar con él.

-Sirius…

-¡Ha pasado una hora y media! James no ha vuelto. Simplemente quiero pasarme por casa de Lily, ver si está allí o…

-Lo último que necesita es que le eches en cara lo que…

-Remus –Sirius parecía serio-. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

El licántropo terminó por asentir. No parecía muy convencido, pero no hacía falta conocer mucho a Sirius para saber que terminaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

Efectivamente, apareció en el apartamento.

Encontró exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar. James estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta cerrada de la casa de Lily. No parecía haberse movido en todo el rato. Le observó unos instantes antes de moverse. Parecía realmente abatido. De no ser porque _sabía_ que era James, y que eso era imposible, incluso diría que había estado llorando.

Se percató entonces de su presencia, se sorbió la nariz y le miró con impotencia. Seguramente pensaría se acercó y simplemente le apretó el hombro con su mano. El chico le miró confuso. Parecía que no necesitara explicaciones. Él negó con la cabeza. No, no quería explicaciones. No había nada que no supiera ya.

James meditó cómo explicarse. Qué podía contarle a Sirius que explicara por qué estaba sentado en el suelo, junto al apartamento de su exnovia.

-No quiere hablar conmigo… -dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio.

Él asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero se le pasará. Es muy cabezota.

James seguía inseguro. La había oído llorar durante un rato, y luego nada. Silencio. Pero no había abierto la puerta. Dudaba que todo tuviera solución realmente.

-Vámonos a casa.

-No, yo…

Prefiero esperar a Lily, quiso decir. ¿Podía decirlo? Por Merlín, Sirius… ¿sabría ya _todo_? Lo que sentía, lo que… ¿había hecho? No podría. ¿No? Le odiaría, de lo contrario. Y con razón.

-James, escucha –se sentó, a su lado-. Lily te perdonará. ¿Vale? Es normal que ahora no quiera verte… dale tiempo.

Por el amor de Merlín. Lo sabía.

-Vámonos a casa, Prongs.

**0o0o0**

Kaitleen se había ido. James y Remus estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina. Sirius apoyado en la pared, con la mirada distraída.

James con demasiadas ideas bullendo en su mente. Sirius lo sabía. Tanta idiotez y Sirius lo sabía.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta, por Dios.

Era todo cuanto decía al respecto. Remus, en cambio, parecía más dispuesto a colaborar.

-Era evidente, James. Tu actitud, tu comportamiento con Lily… todo.

El chico se quitó las gafas para poder enterrar los dedos en el puente de su nariz.

-¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?

-No, James. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste tú? –dijo entonces Sirius-. Yo no podía sacártelo. Tendrías que ser tú quien…

-Bueno, vale ya –interrumpió Remus-. Está claro que todos lo hicimos mal. Ahora eso no importa. James tiene un problema y vamos a solucionarlo.

El chico asintió, revolviéndose el pelo.

-No sé por qué lo hice.

-James…

-Quería quitarme del medio, no es por que realmente quisiera… yo…

-James, a nosotros no tienes que explicarnos nada –insistió el licántropo-. Sé que la quieres. Sólo has hecho el idiota, eso es todo.

El chico apretó la mandíbula.

-No quiere saber nada de mí.

-Está dolida, es evidente.

James volvió a colocarse las gafas, mirando a Remus con frustración.

-De todas formas es injusto que se ponga así conmigo porque me acueste o no con Michelle. ¡Joder! Ella también se acostaba con Sirius ¿no?

El chico, que había decidido permanecer al margen, sonrió.

-No –dijo, a pesar de todo-. No nos acostamos juntos, James.

Él le miró como si no comprendiera.

-¿Qué…? Pero… Sirius, en las Vegas…

-No –insistió, rascándose la nuca con pereza-. Y supongo que a estas alturas comprenderás por qué.

James necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba asimilar. Lily no había querido acostarse con Sirius. ¿Por él? Porque le quería. La idea parecía cada vez menos surrealista. No la habría creído jamás si no la hubiera oído llorar así.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy un idiota.

-Sí, hermano. Eres un idiota.

Remus reprendió a Sirius con la mirada.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Habla con ella, haz que te escuche.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuéntaselo todo. Dile lo que sientes. Es la única forma, Prongs.

El chico bufó. No era tan fácil. Aún no sabía cómo conseguir hablar con ella. Y si lo hacía… tampoco sabría qué decirle.

Remus se levantó de la mesa.

-Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa. Quiero ayudar a mi madre a fregar los platos…

Ambos asintieron y le vieron desaparecer de la puerta sin decir nada. Se quedaron en silencio.

Cada uno mirando un punto inexacto de la habitación.

James fue el primero en hablar.

-Sirius… -pensó en silencio cómo explicarse. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y muy diferente a como esperaba. En el caso de que Sirius hubiera tenido que enterarse, habría esperado poder ser él quien se lo contara. Pero… así no. No era justo. Sirius tendría que estar enfadado-. Lo siento. Todo.

El chico clavó su mirada en él, como si acabase de reparar en su presencia. Negó con la cabeza.

-No –dijo y se acercó, sentándose en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado Remus, junto a James-. No tienes que pedirme perdón, tío. No tienes la culpa de que las cosas hayan pasado así.

-Ostia que no, Sirius. Si yo no… Dios, hay cosas que no sabes. Yo la besé. Dos veces. Ayer mismo, sin ir más lejos y…

-Ya lo sabía. Lo de ayer no, pero… bueno, es igual, no estamos juntos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-La besé cuando todavía estaba contigo. ¿Recuerdas el día en que salimos por la noche, que Kait encontró una chica y tú ibas…?

-Sí –dijo, mirándole con fijeza-. Pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Lily me lo dijo.

-¿Qué Lily hizo qué? –exclamó, desconcertado-. ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando lo dejamos, Prongs.

-Merlín… ¿rompisteis por mi culpa?

El chico rió, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-No te lleves todas las medallas. En parte fue por ti, sí. Pero de todas formas Lily y yo nunca llegamos a… funcionar del todo.

-Pero ella… cuando…

-Está loca por ti, James. Creo que en el fondo lo he sabido siempre, pero intentaba creer que se le pasaría.

James no despegó su mirada de la mesa.

-No sé que… en fin, yo… -tomó aire y le miró-. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Sirius abrió la boca pero el chico no le dio tiempo a contestar.

-Odio esta situación, Pad. Llevamos unos días que… yo qué sé, te he echado de menos. Y quiero que volvamos a estar como antes, pasando de todo. Y si tú quieres… quiero decir, yo… renuncio a Lily. ¿Vale? No más tías entre nosotros, Sirius, te lo prometo. Nunca más.

-James, James… -le calló, con una sonrisa-. Agradezco mucho que quieras hacer algo así pero…

-Te juro que puedo hacerlo.

-No –rió con resignación-. No puedes. Ni de coña. Pero yo no voy a pedirte que lo hagas. Al revés, James. Quiero que estés con ella.

El chico negó.

-Sirius, tú la quieres. Y Lily te quiere, estoy convencido. Quizás ahora mismo esté… pero en el fondo estoy seguro de que…

-¿Voy a tener que recurrir a la fuerza? –bromeó. Revolvió en los cajones de la mesa hasta dar con la tableta de chocolate que traían para cuando Remus venía a visitarles. Le dio un buen mordisco-. No la quiero –le explicó, al fin, tragando el chocolate-. Al menos no como tú. La quiero como se quiere a una amiga… es cierto que me gusta, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero… yo qué sé, James, hay muchas chicas que me gustan.

-Pero yo creía que…

-James. Esto es una pescadilla que se muerde la cola. No vamos a discutir más. ¿Estamos?

-Claro.

-Pues entonces prométeme que arreglarás las cosas con ella.

El chico bufó, pero extendió el brazo para hacerse con un trozo de chocolate.

-Vamos, Sirius…

-James.

Tomó aire.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?

-Claro que no me importa, gilipollas –rió, y James sonrió aún inseguro-. Eh, Prongs.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que darte un abrazo afectará a mi masculinidad?

Soltó una carcajada.

-Espero que no, Padfoot.

Y Sirius se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza. Todo estaba bien.

0o0o0

**Bueno. Lo dejo aquí. Y lo dejo aquí porque llevo varios días sin inspiración y paso de escribir algo que lo joda. El siguiente capítulo será más largo. Hoy por hoy… esto es todo lo que me sale. **

**Dream-kat**

**PD: Musa, llevo tiempo buscándote. No estoy enfadada, really. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Por favor, llámame. **


	18. Perdón

**Disclaimer: Pues eso. Que soy de carne y hueso y no, no soy rowling**

**Hola a todos. Hoy, desde luego, no estaba planeada una actualización de At the beginning. ¡Ni mucho menos! Andaba yo en plena crisis, sin saber si algún día terminaría la historia. Pero en fin, hubo una kedada que fue bastante reveladora y me dio la inspiración que faltaba. ¿Que por qué? Pues no lo sé. Supongo que porque oí tanta teoría loca sobre HP7 y tanto desvarío que me dio por imaginar. Y porque conocí a una lectora de la historia que, casualmente, comparte mi punto de vista en cuanto a algun personaje del fic y... me animé a intentarlo. **

**Si está bien o está mal ya.. a elección del lector. Pero señoras y señores, mi musa ha hecho una aparición fugaz y había que aprovecharla, así que tenemos el capítulo 18 de At the beginning.**

**Capítulo 18 - Perdón**

_Lily, _

_Si lees esta carta… es decir, sé que vas a leer esta carta. Porque por muy enfadada que estés supongo que, al menos, tendrás curiosidad de saber si… _

La arrugó.

-Mierda.

_Lily, _

_Léeme. Por favor. Y si no me lees pues… joder, es que si no me lees ni siquiera estarás leyendo esto así que parto de que vas a leerme y que… Vale. _

_Vale. No sé escribir. Y esto es una mierda pero tienes que leerme porque llevas días sin querer saber nada de mí y yo ya no sé cómo hacer. Sé que estás en tu derecho de no querer ni mirarme a la cara, así que espero que esto te sea más fácil. _

_De verdad. Lily. Tienes que creerme. Michelle y yo… joder, tú sabías que hacíamos… bueno. Que más de una vez… Pero desde que se casó ya nunca. Ni una vez. Y sobre todo porque tú salías con Sirius y estabas cerca y desde ese momento ni una vez. Te lo juro. Por favor. Ni siquiera me apetece. Tienes que creerme. No quiero, no me interesa. ¡Ni siquiera nos acostamos! Sé que es tonto porque era lo que íbamos a hacer pero… mierda, te juro que pensaba en ti. Cuando la besaba, y cuando la abrazaba y cuando…_

Releyó. Frunció el ceño.

-Encima dale detalles –rompió la hoja-. Gilipollas. Gilipollas, gilipollas…

_Lily, _

_Por favor. Si no me lees me voy a volver loco. Últimamente parece que no paro de hacer el capullo y que no hago nada bien pero tienes que leerme porque creo que te quie _

Volvió a arrugarla. Pegó una patada a la mesa y arrojó la bolita de papel junto a las demás. En el suelo.

Entonces una mano en su hombro izquierdo, apretándoselo con suavidad.

-¿Cómo va?

Sirius apartaba una silla para sentarse a su lado. James dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, tensándose.

-Estaba… intentando…

-¿Escribir a Lily?

-Sí –admitió, y bajó la cabeza. Pese a que habían aclarado la situación, seguía siendo cuanto menos compleja. No parecía normal reconocer ante tu mejor amigo que intentas reconquistar el corazón de su exnovia. No. Desde luego, muy normal no era.

Sirius echó una mirada al suelo.

-Y por lo que veo no estás inspirado.

-No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, Padfoot.

El chico cogió las pelotas de papel y las subió a la mesa, cruzándose de brazos. Le miró con fijeza y una media sonrisa.

-¿Y qué ha sido de ese delincuente que se ganaba a las chicas con su retórica, eh?

James se miró las manos manchadas de tinta, preguntándose lo mismo en el fondo. Sí. ¿Qué había sido de James Potter? Por Merlín, una sonrisa, un par de palabras tontas y las tenía en su cama. Y ahora…

-Es distinto.

Era distinto. Sobre todo porque no quería verla en su cama –o al menos no sólo eso-. Quería verla siempre y en todas partes. Por las mañanas y por las tardes y por las noches y poder besarla hasta que se quedara dormida. Y James no sabía mucho del tema pero suponía que era algo más difícil de conseguir que una simple noche loca.

-Pues yo creo que esta es una buena forma de empezar.

Miró a Sirius, quien había desplegado su último intento de carta. Le arrebató el papel con rapidez y volvió a arrugarlo, algo más alterado de lo que le habría gustado mostrar.

Para su sorpresa, el chico sonrió y sacó un nuevo trozo de pergamino, tendiéndoselo.

-Quizás te falle un poco la redacción pero no creo que sea para tanto –bromeó, y luego le habló seriamente-. No pasa nada por que sepa que la quieres. De hecho, Prongs, creo que debería saberlo.

-No me creerá.

-Pero merece saberlo.

-No quiero decírselo.

-Prongs, no seas…

-No.

Sirius suspiró, guardándose las ganas de negar con la cabeza y regañarle como muchas veces hacía Remus. Era tan terco…

-Está bien. No se lo digas. Pero de todas formas tienes que enviarle una carta –se incorporó aún más en su asiento-. Dime cómo te ayudo.

-Sirius, esto es un poco violento… tú, precisamente, ayudándome a…

-Hablamos de esto hace tres días. Soy tu amigo, maldita sea. Y vamos a conseguir que Lily te perdone y se lance a tus brazos. ¿Estamos?

James no estaba tan seguro. Pero la determinación en su mirada y la seriedad en sus rasgos le hicieron sonreír.

**0o0o0**

-_Alohomora_.

-Kait. He dicho que no quería hablar con nadie.

Una vez abierta la puerta, la morena se asomó sin permitirle una queja.

-Me da igual. Llevas dos malditos días compadeciéndote y estoy harta. Si quieres llorar, vete a casa de tu madre.

La pelirroja se incorporó en su cama.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo también lo vi. ¿Vale? Estaba Michelle también, por si no te acuerdas. ¿Y qué hago yo? –se enfrentó-. Desde luego no encerrarme en mi cuarto diciendo lo triste que es mi vida.

Lily se levantó.

-Me alegro de que tú lo lleves bien. A mí no me apetece hacer nada, no me culpes por tener un mínimo de sensibilidad.

Kait respiró hondo, tratando de no enfadarse.

-Tienes una carta.

-¿De quién?

-De un gilipollas arrepentido. ¿Piensas leerla?

Lily se mordió el labio, observándola.

-¿La has leído?

-No.

-Léela tú.

-¿Segura? Lily, yo creo que lo mejor es que la devolvamos directamente. Ese imbécil se va a creer encima que…

-Kait. Por favor.

La morena resopló pero obedeció, desenrollando el pergamino.

-_Querida Lily. Perdóname. Soy un idiota_. Oh, mira, Lily. ¡Se ha dado cuenta!

-Kait, sigue.

-Por Merlín, no me puedo creer que realmente vayas a creerte todo esto. En fin. _Lo de Michelle fue estúpido y no tienes ni idea de cuánto me arrepiento. Sé que no somos nada y no tendría ni por qué pedir disculpas, pero Lily. Sirva o no sirva para convencerte, tienes que saber que pensé en ti… _¿Cuándo¿Cuando se la tiraba o cuando…?

-¡Kait, basta ya!

_-Pensé en ti y me sentí como el mayor imbecil de Londres. Me merezco que me odies, pero por favor no lo hagas. Quiero hablar contigo. Estaré en la cafetería de la academia a las 12. Si no apareces no te molestaré más. Dame una oportunidad._

-Son las once y media –se percató, dando un respingo.

Kait la miró alucinada.

-¿Y? Por Merlín. Dime que no piensas ir.

-Kait. Quiero… quiero saber qué ocurre. Me niego a creer que…

-¡Lily! Por Dios. ¡Viste lo mismo que yo vi! Ten un poco de dignidad. Sé que te quiere, sé que está loco por ti pero Merlín, no puedes perdonarle así como así. ¡Volvería a hacerlo!

-Necesito saber porqué. Necesito saber qué siente. Por qué lo hizo.

-¿Y si está jugando contigo?

-¡Al menos lo sabré!

-Lily…

-¡No puedo estar así, sin saber qué pasa! Prefiero que me diga que no quiere nada conmigo a estar preguntándomelo sin poder dormir.

-¡Se acostó con Michelle!

-¡Ya lo sé! No le exculpo. Estoy enfadada. Es posible que tengas razón y esté jugando conmigo, pero… lo sabré si le veo. Necesito hacerlo.

-No te reconozco. Creí que no le tomarías en cuenta.

Lily cogió un jersey y se lo pasó por encima despeinándose aún más.

-Necesito escucharle, Kait.

-Pensaba que el otro día no le habías dejado hablar.

-No le dejé. Pero estuvo al otro lado de la puerta durante horas intentándolo.

-Es lo que se merece.

-¡Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé, pero…

Se mordió el labio. Kait la miraba sin comprender.

-Necesito verle. Sólo eso. No pretendo perdonarle. No aún. Pero quiero verle.

Kait observó impotente cómo se marchaba. Suspiró. Sólo esperaba que Lily no se equivocara y que todo saliese bien. Sabía de muy primera mano lo que era sentirse ridícula.

**0o0o0**

James estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería. Eran las doce y tres minutos y Lily no estaba. Había pedido un café por el mero hecho de consumir.

No estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuese a funcionar, pero Sirius había insistido. Decía que conocía a Lily, que era demasiado tozuda como para conformarse sin saber la verdad. Que iría. Que le escucharía.

Sí, claro.

Por Dios. Era Lily Evans. No vendría.

Lo que James no sabía era que cierta pelirroja acababa de alcanzar la cafetería.

No llegaba muy tarde, pero se quedó aun así al otro lado del cristal, mirando por la ventana si el chico todavía estaba allí.

Lo vio enseguida. Sentado allí, mirando a su alrededor con cierta impaciencia, manoseando una taza ya vacía. Lily se mordió el labio, debatiéndose entre seguir mirando o entrar sin más contemplaciones. Después de todo, teniendo en cuenta cómo miraba su reloj, estaba claro que llevaba un rato esperando.

Parecía nervioso.

Sí, lo estaba.

No había más que ver cómo se revolvía el pelo entre los dedos. Lily podría incluso jurar que él estaría pensando exactamente qué decirle. Sobre cómo explicarle lo que había hecho.

Lo que había hecho.

Acostarse con Michelle.

Quiso evitarlo, pero su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en sus manos, escrutándolas en la distancia. Esas manos que una vez estuvieron en su cintura, en su cuello… hacía apenas cuestión de horas habrían estado en el cuerpo de Michelle. Y esos labios que fruncía con nerviosismo, la habrían besado.

Una cosa era saberlo. Imaginarlo… verle ahí y saber que podía ser real… era otra cosa. Algo bastante más doloroso, a decir verdad.

Un hombre la empujó para entrar en la cafetería, y se golpeó contra la puerta. James miró en su dirección y ella, de forma casi inconsciente, se escondió detrás del muro.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

De repente, se sentía ridícula.

Kaitleen tenía razón.

¿Cómo podía haber querido a escucharle si él…?

Por Merlín. Era estúpida.

Cuando James dirigió su vista a la ventana, no había nadie. Sólo un hombre que entraba a la cafetería. Eran las doce y cuarto y Lily no había venido.

Había sido estúpido por su parte creer que lo haría.

Lily no quería saber nada.

Sacó un par de monedas del bolsillo. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

**0o0o0**

Cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, Kait rodó los ojos y se levantó desganada. Suponía que tenía que ser Lily, que volvería con el rabo entre las piernas. Por supuesto, eso sí, volvía sin llaves.

-Ya voy –gritó recorriendo el pasillo. Su voz murió cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola.

Se quedó estática un segundo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Allí, delante de sí, estaba Michelle.

En una rápida observación pudo darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía sin maquillar. El color de sus labios ya no se distinguía del de su piel, y parecía muchísimo más pálida.

Y, Merlín podría jurarlo, la vio tan preciosa que tuvo que contener las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. ¿Quién era ella para llegar a su casa con esa sonrisa atribulada y con los ojos enrojecidos, a hacer que por un momento quisiera perdonarla?

-¿Qué quieres?

Trató de ser cortante, y probablemente lo consiguió. Michelle carraspeó, mirando al fondo del pasillo.

-Buscaba a Lily.

Kait alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya. Pues no está.

-Ah… -murmuró, claramente decepcionada.

Hizo un ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero su mano se lo impidió.

-¿Dónde puedo…?

-Mira, Michelle. No tengo ni idea de dónde está. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

-Kait, por favor –cerró la puerta tras de sí, consiguiendo pasar. Esta se apartó como si quemase-. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien. Estoy casada y James… -se mordió el labio blanquecino sin saber cómo continuar-. Pero es que no lo entiendes. No tienes ni idea. No sabes lo que es estar sola.

Su carcajada detuvo sus palabras.

-¿Ah, no? Vaya, pues yo diría que lo sé mejor que tú –comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dándole la espalda-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay nadie aquí.

-Ya lo sé, pero… es que no sabes lo difícil que es fingir que todo va bien con Bob cuando en realidad…

-¿Y por qué coño te casaste con él, eh?

Kait se había dado la vuelta, y ahora la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros escrutadores. Michelle abrió la boca para contestar, pero tardó unos segundos en hacerlo. Sí. ¿Por qué se había casado con él?

-Porque no soporto estar sola.

Negó con la cabeza, furiosa.

-Genial. ¿Sabes? Yo también lo odio. Pero no por ello… no por ello me caso con el primer hombre que pasa por ahí. ¡Ni me tiro a mi mejor amigo! Ni mucho menos sabiendo que vas a hacer daño a alguien.

-No me acosté con él.

-¡Pero ibas a hacerlo!

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, yo… -cogió el brazo de la chica, impidiéndole que volviera a darle la espalda. Sin sus habituales tacones, quedaban prácticamente a la misma altura-. Por favor, trata de entenderme. Me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero es que ya no puedo cambiarlo.

Se zafó de su agarre y se separó aún más.

-Pues ese es tu problema. No sé qué pretendes que haga yo.

-Sólo quiero que me escuches. Quería hablar con Lily, pero si ella no está, a lo mejor tú podrías hacerle ver que…

-No vas a utilizarme para que Lily te perdone.

-¡No busco que me perdone! Pero sí que entienda que fue una tontería.

-Pues tendrás que decírselo tú. Yo no pienso ayudarte.

-¡Kait, por favor¿Se puede saber por qué estás así? Creí que éramos amigas…

Contuvo el aliento. Sí, claro. Amigas. Si todo fuese tan sencillo como eso, no le dolería tanto la situación. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Por Merlín, lo próximo era ponerse un cartel en la frente.

-Por favor, escúchame. Fui yo la que le busqué, estaba completamente borracha. Para James no significó nada.

Para James no había significado nada. Eso no hacía falta que se lo juraran, estaba claro que simplemente era idiota. Pero ella…

-¿Y para ti?

Michelle se quedó quieta tratando de entender el porqué de la pregunta.

Kaitleen resopló y se dio la vuelta, entrando en el salón y sentándose frente a la televisión encendida.

Ella le alcanzó y la apagó.

-Quiero a James.

La verdad cayó en la habitación como una losa. Kaitleen tenía la vista fija en la televisión apagada. No debía haber hecho la pregunta, no debía y lo peor de todo era que lo sabía. Preferiría no haberlo escuchado directamente de su boca.

-Sé que no estuvo bien, pero por favor, perdóname.

La morena seguía sin reaccionar. Michelle se sentó cautelosa junto a ella. La miró como si creyera que en cualquier momento iba a tocar un resorte que la haría saltar.

-¿Hablarás con Lily?

Lo encontró.

-No.

Sonó cortante, pero sólo movió su cabeza. Ojos repentinamente llorosos, labios apretados con algo que Michelle interpretó como rabia.

-Pero ella tiene que saber…

-¡No! –se levantó, dándole la espalda, parpadeando con rapidez para evitar las lágrimas.

-Pero… -se alzó también, colocándose junto a ella.

-¡Estoy harta! Por eso estás contándome todo esto. ¿No? Para que Lily te perdone y así James te perdone también. ¡Estoy harta!

-¿Qué?  
-¡Búscate la vida! –una lágrima larga hasta sus labios. Michelle la observó perpleja-. Odio ser la que siempre ayuda a todos. ¿Vale? Habla tú con quien te de la gana.

-¡No lo hago por mí! Lo hago por James, y por Lily. ¿No lo ves? Por Merlín, Kait, no entiendo nada…

-Vete.

-¡Pero por qué!

-¡Joder, vete! Déjame sola.

Michelle frunció el ceño, cansada.

-No. No me voy. ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que estés así?

Kaitleen la miró entre lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, con respiración errática e incredulidad.

-No te enteras de nada –casi sonrió, mientras se apartaba para intentar volverle la espalda.

-¿De qué? –la retuvo, tratando de intimidarla con sus pocos centímetros de mayor altura.

-Te pasas el día rodeada de gente y ni siquiera ves las cosas más obvias.

Entonces tres segundos. Los tres segundos más largos de su vida. Tres segundos dudando qué hacer, deleitándose con su evidente confusión. Parecía tan desconcertada, tan… perpleja… por un momento creyó que podría perdonarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por Merlín, Michelle…

Intentó huir, ella le frenó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Joder!

Obtuvo su respuesta, más por hastío que por verdaderas ganas de contestarle. Fueron un par de manos en sus mejillas y unos labios en los suyos. Rápida, cabreada y en absoluto sonrojada. Ni un ápice.

Los ojos de Michelle se abrieron de par en par.

¿Acababa de…?

¿Eso significaba que…?

Merlín.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Merlín.

La miró durante unos segundos como si no lo creyera. Queriendo decir muchas cosas y a la vez no queriendo decir nada. Queriendo escapar, echarse a correr y gritar que ella era heterosexual, por Dios. Que no debería besarla ninguna chica y mucho menos mirarla de aquella manera.

Sus pies, en cambio, estaban clavados en el suelo.

-¡Kait, he vuelto!

Las dos cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta, por la que empezaba a asomarse una melena pelirroja.

**Y fin del cap. Ahora vendrán los tomatazos, pero POR DIOS que me he quedado agusto jajaja. **

**Un beso a todas n.n**

**Dreamkat**


End file.
